To the future!
by Lily Boom
Summary: What would happend if all for sudden Sanzo's party were sent to Present Spain? A normal student, whose life is boring normally but for the fact she lives onhewow, will soon find her life changed upside down by a sudden aparition.Rated M for Chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Weird visitors!**

I open my eyes. Outside is still dark, so I look at my alarm clock. Ufffff, it is still 7.30 am and I had an awful night.

It seems that I have fall asleep again watching Saiyuki at the DVD player. My mate recorded it for me during last week and she gave it to me yesterday night after having dinner with me.

That's it. I live alone after about 20 years of living with my parents, I now live on an inherited flat, alone with a big plushie a friend gave me to accompany me, a big panther cub plushie about real size. We named him Takato because it's the name I would call my pet if I had one. I begin cooking my breakfast when I notice something, the DVD I was watching yesterday night, the Saiyuki episodes one is now appearing to be wrong. Or perhaps it's just the player is too old. As all the furniture there is inherited. I think I will buy my own one, perhaps one of these days.

Oh, sorry. I have still not introduced myself. My name is Isa and I live in Spain. I attend to the university in my hometown so I live about half an hour walking from my parent's home, on my dead grandma's house.

I work on the university so I don't earn much, but my parents pay for the flat things such as electricity and water, yet as the building is old, electricity sometimes don't work as is should.

I have no boyfriend either. I have had two, a Greek one who turned out to be engaged without knowing it (what a big liar he was), and a Spanish one who was such a prat that got fun by getting drunk and smoking joints. I managed to make him drop joints while he was with me, but when we split up, he went even worse. He tried to cheat her poor girlfriend with me.

So, I live on an old house, still study at university, work and earn little money, and have no luck on love matters.

And furthermore, I have just missed my bus. Luckily I usually try to arrive at least 10 minutes on advance, so if I catch the next one I'll reach my first morning lesson by the skin of my teeth.

I sit on the bus stop bench and begin having a look at my notebook. I have to study for three hours, then I have two hours of work, another two in lessons and I have one for having meal before the last hour of lessons. Then I'm free to go back home, cook dinner and begin studying. Luckily again, I have just ended my first exams and the following ones will be on four months.

(Seven hours later)

Damn, definitively today I'm on bad luck. I have had an awful day. Lessons were dull, I lost my notebook cause one of the elders took it from me and threw it into a big pool so now the notes are soaked and nearly ruined and my sandwich is now a bit… how to say it? Mutant. I forgot the bread was a bit dry and now it's hard as a rock.

So I'm sitting at a bench on the near park, trying to eat a pre-made salad I have managed to sneak from the bar I work at. I must say my mate, John, an exchange student, is nice. When I explained him the bread incident he put some salad and a little sandwich on a bowl, covered it and told me to take it with some care of not being seen.

Anyway, it was clear that I would not be able to have meal with no incidents.

Suddenly something fell over me when I was down to pick my sandwich from my bag so I ended at the ground, over my bag full of books and notebooks with what looked as two people over me.

Then I was released.

"Gojyo, I think we are about squeezing someone." A nice voice said.

"Then tell Sanzo and the monkey to step off from me!" a deeper voice said angry.

Sanzo? Gojyo? The monkey? What was going on here? Why did they call those names?

The people over me quickly stood up releasing me, and then I saw a hand in front of my face offering help.

"May I help you miss?" a red haired guy with a blue band over his forehead said smiling.

I stood up frowning in doubt.

"Excuse us, miss." A smiling guy in green jacket said politely. "We don't know how did we ended up over you. Did we hurt you?"

I shook my head. They looked just as the characters of the anime serial.

"Hey!" The littlest of all said looking at my rock-sandwich still wrapped on transparent plastic film that was now spilled at the ground as the rest of my books and all. "Food!"

"Give it back, you little monkey!" The one wearing Sanzo robes said hitting him on his head.

"Ah!" I said realising my things were spilled all over the bench nearby. "Damn… what an awful day!"

"Sorry miss." The one wearing green robes said helping me to pick up my things. "We didn't meant to fall over you… Here."

"By the way, were are we?" the red haired guy said handing me what he had helped to pick up. "This doesn't look as our land…"

"This is far from Togenkyo." I muttered putting my things back in the bag. "Did you came for a cosplay?" I said suddenly realising that perhaps they came for a cosplay a group of fans used to have some days a month.

"Cosplay?" they asked. "What's that? A youkai?"

"No, you are wearing as Saiyuki characters, so… I suppose you are going to a cosplay session, aren't you?" I asked.

"Er… we were fighting a youkai, and then we fell inside a well and over you." The guy on green told me.

"Drop it." The Sanzo one said serious. "Let's find a way we know. We can't have gone too far."

"Ok, Sanzo." The kid said.

"By the way, I'm Sha Gojyo." The red haired said.

"Nice to meet you guy playing Sha Gojyo." I said bowing my head slightly. "And also the nice Cho Hakkai and Son Goku. And you to, guy playing Genjo Sanzo." I added trying to sound polite.

Then they looked back at me.

"I'm afraid we don't have the pleasure." The Sanzo said.

"Sanzo… That's not a way of treating women!" Gojyo told him.

"Excuse us, miss." Hakkai said "Do we met?"

"I'm a Saiyuki fan." I said, and suddenly I realised which time it was. "Ah!" I shouted. "Is already that time?! Nice to have met you! I'll be late for my lessons again!"

"Hey!" Gojyo shouted at me as I began running towards the university. "You have not told us your name!"

"Isa!" I shouted running backwards to face them. "1st of that university!" I added pointing to my faculty.

The lessons on the afternoon were a bit funny. After having met those freaks of Saiyuki I was a bit happier when I remembered them. On one of the rests between lessons (7 minutes) I chatted with my friend. That way I knew that Saiyuki's episodes had been called off due to technical problems, basically the same happening on my DVD player, nothing seen but for a frozen image of a Japanese picture. No characters and no action. As if they had been erased from the screen.

Then I remembered the freaks I met before really were as clones of the screen characters but on humans.

What shocked me the most was that when I went out my lessons after the end of them, the freaks were at the front doors, laying against a wall with a casual way.

Some other university students were looking at them, laughing or astonished for seeing them wearing such weird outfits not matching at all with our European modes.

I looked at them and walked out of the university, it was just matter of five seconds that the youngest of them jumped to my back.

"Isa!" he said cheerful. "Hello!"

"Oh, hi cousin." I said trying to appear normality. "Oh, you and your friends have come to visit me! Nice to see you."

"What are you saying?" Sanzo said to being 'accidentally' stepped over by me. "Shall we go back home?"

"Oh, ok." Hakkai said smiling. "You are so nice, young lady… friend."

"Ok, shall we use the bus then?" I suggested pulling from them softly.

It was not difficult to take them to the bus stop, but then my friend came on his car.

"Hello, shall I take you anywhere?" he told me.

"Sorry, not today." I said smiling and putting my head through the car window. "We are…"

"Hello!" Goku said putting his head in too.

"Luis, my cousin Goku." I said softly. "Goku, my friend Luis."

"Goku?" Luis said smiling as he shacked hands with him. "Hey! Nice costume!"

"Yes, he and his friends have come from a cosplay." I said trying to sound true. "But they mistook the day… and the place."

"Hey, you must be really fans of Saiyuki!" Luis said after having a look at the rest. "The costumes are just great!!"

"And they are so… freaks that they want to be called the same name they are wearing like." I added softly.

I was lying and I couldn't say what was true and what not now.

"Ok, get on the car." Luis said. "I suppose your cousin could be a bit squeezed between them, but as you live not so far from here there would not be too bad if we are seen."

"I go in the front!" Goku said trying to get in through the window.

"Hey, you." I said holding him by the back of his robes. "Through the door, and you go on the back with your friends."

"C'mon, Goku, be polite." Hakkai said. "This is not your car."

"Allow the lady to go on the best position." Gojyo said.

Then they got in the car, packed on the back of the car while I sat on the front smiling.

My friend was chatting all the way to my home about how cool my new friends' costumes were. Till we were left home.

As I waved to him saying good by the guys stand sighing at the door.

"Hey, where are you taking us?" Sanzo said.

"My home perhaps?" I asked. "You can't go around here wearing like that. You call for attention."

"And you have men clothes." Hakkai asked with curiosity.

"Well… not exactly." I said as I opened the building door and opened the lift door to get in. "I suppose some of my clothes could be useful for you for a day or two."

"I'm not wearing a skirt!" the four of them said at once making me hold my laugh.

"Well, welcome to my little house." I said opening my flat door. "A kitchen, a livinroom, a bathroom, a toilet and three bedrooms. That one is mine and in case you wanna know it, it'll be closed while I'm not in or sleeping."

"Ok." Gojyo said.

"This looks… big." Hakkai said smiling. "By the way, thanks for putting us up." He added smiling and bowing.

"It'll be ok." I said. "But… I'd rather you helped a bit here if you are staying for long."

"We've got money." Sanzo said showing me a master card.

"Fine." I said.

"Is there a Buddhist temple around here?" Sanzo asked me a bit angry.

"No that I know." I said after thinking if for a second. "But… I suppose you could manage to find something on the net. Here."

I said opening my home computer and getting online in less than a second. I had managed to sneak a neighbourgh's wiffi system, so despite of that all, I could get online quickly and well. Despite the computer was not new… but it was good, and it was on all the week but for a day a week, two if I went with my family to the village.

I taught Sanzo how to use the net and then I went to my bedroom to try to find some clothes for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Visitors stay. Awful night.**

Funny, I was suddenly taking out all my shirts and wide clothes.

I managed to lend Goku one of my sport combo trousers, a t-shirt and a hooded vest; Hakkai, one of my white wool tortoise neck he could wear with his usual trousers and finally Gojyo, a black tank top, a pair of jeans that looked tight on him and my jean jacket. A white shirt and smart like trousers that I thought could match Sanzo more or less well. I went out of the room to allow them to change into their clothes and then Sanzo held me.

"Santbutsin wants to speak with you." He told me serious. "Treat them with lot of respect."

"It's ok." I said managing to break free from him. "I'm Christian as most people here, but I'm tolerant with other religions. Buddhism included. After all, God is the same for all."

I went in and saw what I had seen so many times on the TV. screen, now at my computer screen. All they wanted to speak with me about was that they didn't knew how to make my guests back to their dimension so they asked me if I could put them up till they found a way.

Of course, I would put them up at my home as long as they gave me a hand. So the three Buddhas put me the "mission" of guiding the four guests in the modern life.

Not too bad, then Sanzo came back, wearing what I had gave him with an angry face.

"We have to talk about the robes." He told me.

"Sirs!" I said then. "Please explain him they can't wear as anime cartoons here!"

When I walked out I checked to my pleasure that they looked wonderful despite of being my robes. Luckily I had unisex robes too in my wardrobe, most of my wardrobe in fact.

Later I found out that putting them up would not be as easy as I thought.

"God, give me strength…" I muttered when Goku tried to eat some ornamental fruits and Gojyo had turned on the TV. on top volume.

I quickly removed the remote control from his hands and turned it off, and then I took Goku's hand before he could even try to throw the ornament away.

"First, that's not eatable and second; don't touch the remote controls if you don't know how they work, please." I told them.

"They are not going to behave." Hakkai said smiling. "Sorry to have disturbed you, he he."

"Doesn't mind… Ok, sorry." I said. "This is a remote control and works like this." I said taking all my patience and teaching them how to use it while Sanzo had picked a book of the selves and was sitting on the sofa reading it.

It took me about half an hour to manage them to understand how did it work, but then they were able to use it so I was to the kitchen to unfroze some meal.

Now that there were more people home I suppose I will have to cook more at weekends, or perhaps, begin eating all I get from home.

I smiled while I heated more than usual meal. Perhaps I could begin by cooking our own food, or they were cooking their own food?

"I usually cook for us when we have chance." Hakkai told me when I asked them at dinner. "So perhaps I could help you with that."

"Ok, cause… I have to study and work and…"

"Don't worry; just let us give a hand." Hakkai said smiling. "I'm so glad we have find a house…"

That made me smile. At least he was as nice as in the series; he made me smile even when I was a bit down. Those guys were the one accompanying me on my bad times, in the TV screen. And now, I had them there, just some metres from me. And they were to live there, with me for some time. On the one hand I was willing them to leave so my life would return back to normal, but that "normal" was so dull, lonely and silly that, on the other hand, I was willing them to stay for long.

That night when Hakkai and I served the food, they looked at it with a confused face.

"What's this?" Gojyo asked looking at the fried eggs with "chorizo" sausage slices and some "Morcilla" I had taken from the very back of the fridge and well friend on round slices.

Of course, I forgot they didn't know European meals so less Spanish ones.

"This is… typical from here." I said a bit ashamed of not having remembered.

"Well, this looks weird." Sanzo said putting them aside.

"This tastes good!" Goku said after eating both kinds of sausages from his dish.

"You should take this as a good chance of meeting other cultures guys." Hakkai said looking at his food and beginning to cut the meal into littler pieces to begin eating it. "Goku is right, this is really tasty."

Then the other two cut a small piece of each and began eating. They didn't wear a special face, but they both said they liked them.

"What does this have?" Gojyo asked "I mean… why it is black?"

"Let me see… I think this is made out of pork, rice and… blood, yeah, that's it." I said smiling.

Then both Sanzo and he began acting as if they suddenly went sick, even Goku was a bit sick faced for some seconds.

I then smiled and asked what was wrong.

"We are not used to eat blood." Hakkai told me smiling as embarrassed.

Mental note: Never to cook morcilla for them again. They didn't like it.

As dessert I got some fruit.

"Sorry, I don't usually spend much time on meals so… it can be whether this or yogurt." I said. "Ah, and I will put some hot to heat for cooking some tea for me."

"Japanese one?" Hakkai asked me.

"Er… don't know. It's white tea." I said smiling. "But I also have Celion tea, earl grey tea, breakfast tea, a relax infusion, camomile… tila and Poleo-mint. I don't mind cooking any of them for you." I said smiling softly. "Ah! And I also have my specials, with mix of some herbs or the fruit point Hornimans one."

"White tea for me." Sanzo ordered me.

"I want one, but…" Goku added.

"Ok, I help you cooking them." Hakkai said standing up while Goku and Gojyo cleaned the table.

While I was boiling some water on a pot, Hakkai and I began putting some herbs on the bags I had sewed for cooking my infusions.

"You have a good variety of herbs." Hakkai told me when he saw all the jars and boxes I had full of them.

"Well, I buy some but most of them are given by a family friend." I confessed. "I like to cook my own mixtures of herbs so each time is different. Sometimes I'm lucky others I'm not so lucky."

He then smiled.

"I suppose you have no difficulties on cooking either then."

"No, at least not for me for a day or two." I agreed smiling as I poured some boiling water on the glasses.

Suddenly we heard discussion again and then a shoot.

"Excuse me a second…" I said before running out of the kitchen into the living room where Sanzo had shoot to the sofa and now had a bullet hole on it. "Hey! Do not shoot in here!" I shout him taking his weapon from him. "People don't use this around here!"

"And how am I supposed to make those idiots stop fighting, hum?"

"Don't know. You can hit them, but do not use those again here." I said taking his weapon. "The rest too, please." I added putting my hand out waiting Gojyo and Goku handing me their staffs. "Thanks." I said when I got them. "I'll put those on a safe place."

"A wardrobe is a safe place?!" Sanzo said.

"I must agree that nobody would look on that." Gojyo said picking a blanket I had put in the broom cabinet after making a ball with it. "If I were a thief I would look on the rest first."

"Hey, the staffs will be safe here." I said before beginning walking towards the fridge where I put the gun in the freezer after having put it in a food keeping plastic bag. "Same goes for the gun. No weapons are allowed in these times. Just for policemen and bodyguards."

"I want my staff!!" Goku said as begging and crying.

"I said no." I said keeping my position. "The three Budhas allowed me to do what needed for keeping you safe here. Now… bedrooms."

I had two bedrooms and my study room that had a foldable bed. Then the sofa could be turned into a bed too so that left us with five beds.

"Ok, now… I have a single bedroom, a double bedroom, the sofa at the living-room and my study bedroom. I suppose I will have the study so…"

"I want the single one!" Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku said at once.

That made an argument to begin. I held my head while Hakkai smiled trying to stop the quarrel.

In the end, I took a couple of spaghettis I managed to break in four pieces and colour one of the ends at each piece. They had to take one spaghetti each so they would decide which room would take each.

In the end, Sanzo and Goku would share bedroom, Hakkai would take the single one and Gojyo would sleep on the sofa-bed.

"Good night." I said before caging in my room to unfold my bed and begin studying a bit. "If you need anything just knock on the door, right?"

It was the longest night I can remember. They kept on speaking, arguing and making noise till about one in the night. I had to get out several times to shout them in order to get some peace and silence.

"I can't sleep on that place." Gojyo said the last time I was out. "Goku is younger! He should be the one sleeping at the sofa!"

"I said… SILENCE!!" I shouted him. "I have lessons tomorrow so I need to rest!!"

That made go silent shocked as I shouted really mad at them for being so noisy.

Finally I managed to sleep and it seemed just a few minutes for me till my alarm clock rang so I stood up and went out to have a shower. I didn't remembered why I was sleeping at that room, so less who I have agreed to put up for some time. Anyway, when I was dry and wearing my bathrobes Goku came in the toilet to pee making me surprised while Gojyo shouted at him from outside cause he wanted to pee too.

Seconds after, Sanzo was also shouting cause he was awaken by the two shouting guys and I was shocked as Goku was peeing not even minding me being in front of the mirror at his back.

Fool, those guys were crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: NEW HABITS.**

"Ok, if you want to stay here longer you must respect something." I said while we were having breakfast. "First, no arguments on first hour of the morning and of course, no more noises till so late from Sunday night to Thursday night. Even some Fridays, right? And another thing. I have to work some hours during the week so I usually stay some days at the university for the whole day, I suppose you can buy your own food and cook it, if you can't there must be some food at the freezer, but I don't want to see the guy missing there, same goes for the staffs. Ah, and if a neighbour asks, you are living here. Understood? I will call my landlady to tell her I have new mates, but she will want to meet you so..."

"No problem." Hakkai said smiling. "We are not going to cause you any trouble. We will be pleased to speak with the landlady."

"And we promise to say we are living here if any neighbour asks." Sanzo asked.

"By the way, can I go with you to that university place?" Goku said. "I will get bored if I stay the whole day here…"

I took some minutes to think about it while I put my last notes in my school bag.

"Ok, we will see how you react to lessons…" I said softly. "What I have problems on is thinking a good alibi for your late arrival… ah, I know. Japanese exchange students! Cause you can speak Japanese too, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sanzo said. "I don't see why I should go there."

"I want to go!" Goku said. "It'll be boring to stay here all alone…"

"Agree." Gojyo said. "And I want to see the beautiful student girls!"

Incredible, even in real life he was such a pervert… anyway, I hoped Hakkai would also join us.

"I think that could be interesting too." Hakkai said smiling. "And as we appeared near there I suppose we could get a tip there."

Half an hour later we were all at the bus, packed all together with at least another 50 students, house wives and old people that went to the market or the hospital.

"I can't see why we should wear this." Sanzo said as he was being pushed against the wall.

"You can't wear as you used, not here." I said while I hugged my legs at the baggage rank of the public bus. "I suppose you don't want to be put into prison for public scandal."

"I like those." Goku said smiling and then yelping when was pushed against the bar when the bus stopped at a traffic light.

"Hey!" Gojyo shouted. "Be careful dude! There are ladies here too! Are you ok?"

Then I kicked him softly.

"She is ok, stop bothering, please." I told him.

As I spent half of my school life on buses I now knew the best way to reaching places with them and how to travel on a more or less comfortable way when the bus was packed with people.

Despite of their constant complaining about it, we reached the university and we went off the bus on ord. Then when we reached lessons curiosity about the new ones rose. Not to say Gojyo soon went happy to have so many girls to chat with. And Goku was a bit frightened of attracting so much attention so he ran to hide behind me.

"It's ok cousin." I told him motherly. "They are just curious about you, that's all. None of them will attack you, right?"

"Damn… that prat of Gojyo is calling too much attention." Sanzo said standing up to walk to him, but I stopped him.

"Don't worry." I said. "Just sit here, you three and try not to call too much attention from teachers."

"Oh, didn't told me your cousin and his friends will come here." My friend told me sitting next to them on the corridor seat, leaving the seats like this:

Somebody, somebody somebody Him, Hakkai, Sanzo

Somebody, somebody somebody Gojyo, Me, Goku

That meant my friend and me could chat if we wanted to and same went for me and the guys. They could talk freely with nobody overhearing them.

When teachers came on the different subjects, they went surprised on the new ones being there, but when they heard they have came on university exchange they just handed them a pupils' information sheet to fill up. My friend and I were the ones in charge of helping them to fill the forms up.

"Ok, now if you don't mind I have to go work." I told them. "It's here for an hour, so if you prefer you could go sightseeing around here."

"Yes, we still have to find the way we came here and the way back to our place." Sanzo said.

"And I'm bored of being sitting on lessons." Goku added.

"Yep, this is boring even for me." Gojyo said.

"I think that place is somehow interesting." Hakkai said smiling. "But this is not our place so we have to find the way of returning back our place."

"Whatever." I said. "Do we meet here after an hour and fifty minutes for meal?"

"If we have not found the way back our place, yes." Sanzo said.

As I guessed, when my turn ended and I had to return back to lessons they were waiting for me at the door. Bored and disappointed as they seemed not to have found the slightest clue of they being here.

"I suppose you are hungry." I told them. "Here, is all I could sneak from the kitchen."

Then I handed them a bag with five sandwiches and a taper with omelette remaining, just last pieces of omelettes that weren't sold.

I then guided them to the sportive society next to the university area and we sat at the picnic area. Then, while they were unpacking all I went to the drink machine and took out two water bottles, two beer cans and a coke I handed them when I sat down to have meal too.

"How is you are always here this time of the day?" Goku asked me.

"I have to spend lot of time around so I have no much time to leave the university so I have to have meal on the university surroundings. This is my favourite place."

"And you stand all this time caged?" Gojyo asked me then.

"I have no other way." I answered. "It's this or nothing. I want to become a good teacher so I have to work hard."

"Ahhhh!! I'm still hungry!!" Goku cried when we all end our meals. "Sorry, but I couldn't sneak any dessert, perhaps… I got an idea."

We went out of the sportive area and back to university where I managed to get coffee for elders and a chocolate for Goku.

He then began swallowing it as if it was the last on the world while the rest of us took ours slowly and enjoying the hot liquid through our throats.

"By the way, did you got the notes copied correct?" Hakkai asked then.

"Ah, but we were supposed to copy down?" Gojyo asked confused.

"Yes." I said then. "Well, I think I managed to note down all the important. Why?"

"I'd like to have a look at them." He said smiling.

"Sure." I said handing him my notebook. "Here, I still have to put all in order. The subject is noted on the beginning of each page."

He then began having a look at the pages till we went back to the lessons.

After lessons we all went back home again on the bus. I always felt bad when I went from university back home.

Anyway, this time I smiled. Goku was trying to hang from the bar and Sanzo was telling him off, Gojyo on the other hand was trying to flirt with another passenger.

"Hey, stop hanging from there or we will be made to go down the bus." I said picking Goku at my arms to make him get down the bar. Then I smiled as he obeyed.

"Aren't you telling him off, too?" Goku said pointing at Gojyo and looking at me.

"No, flirting is not forbidden here." I said smiling. "Anyway…" I added thinking on a funny way to make him stop as I saw some girls flirting with him.

"Excuse me dear, our home is next stop." I said caressing his chest softly. "Do you want soup or oysters for dinner tonight?"

Then the girls went serious as they took me for his girlfriend as I also took his hand softly to make him get with the rest of us.

"Oysters sound wonderful." He said caging me against the bus window.

"We have salad and boiled eggs." I said. "And if you don't stop bothering people next time I'll make you go home on your foot."

"Really?" He said.

"Yes." I said pushing him by the shoulders. "C'mon, this is our stop."

"A supermarket." Sanzo said.

"I suppose you will not expect me carrying all the bags myself." I said.

"We have bought about half the supermarket?" Sanzo said while Hakkai and I began putting al the things at the cupboards and fridge.

"No, but Goku is an eating machine." I said putting some tins at the cupboard on the low part of the corner.

I wanted to survive, and I couldn't leave them die of hunger. So now apart from having to cook and clean for myself I had to do it for another four people.

"That's true." Hakkai said.

"And why the hell did buy that?" I added confused as I took out some clams. "I hate fish and shellfish…"

"Gojyo must have mistaken them for oysters." Hakkai said laughing.

"Oh… I think I will never ever joke with that again." I said sweating. "Next time I will just leave him being thrown out of the bus."

"You tried, even if you failed." Hakkai said smiling.

"Anyway, dinner will be soon ready if we keep on doing it all like this." I said smiling too at him as I took some frozen meals and I passed Sanzo who was next to microwave them. "Here, put them on a dish and heat them, please."

"I'm not a servant." He said throwing them back to me.

"No work no meal." I then said throwing it back to him. "Sanbutsin told you to obey me while you are here."

Finally he obeyed and heated the meal after having put it on some dishes.

"They are here." A shadow said seeing Gojyo and Goku bath with the window open.

"Are you sure it's ok to do it, sir?" Another shadow said. "After all… the girl they are with is an innocent…"

"We will do whatever we must to in order to end with them." The shadow said.

"But please, sir…" The other shadow said.

"No, we will keep on with our plan." The first one said. "We will not harm the human." It said patting once the second shadow's head.

"Thanks, aniki." It answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4****: DANGER!**

Beep beep… beep beep… beep beep…

"Hummm…" I said smacking the alarm clock and standing up. "Hey… wake up…" I added walking to everyone's doors. "We have to wake up and get the university…"

Then I went to the shower. A warm shower would be enough for waking me up fully; someone left the window open last night. I close it and open the water tap for it to warm a bit.

"Ahh!!" I then shout as I see the wall.

"What's it?" The guys shout getting in the bathroom.

"Who did it?" I ask them angry. "Who is the moron that wrote it on the wall?!"

They don't seem to understand so they look at the wall where I'm pointing.

_Game over. __Sanzo's party, this is your last day. Beware bitch, don't step our way._

That was written on red paint on the wall.

"Hey, it has not been us." Gojyo said. "When we left yesterday it was clean."

"Then who has dirtied this!" I asked angry.

"Don't get mixed on fights today." Sanzo said.

"Isa… I will help you cleaning it…" Goku said softly.

"Thanks." I said softly yet still a bit angry. "It's good to see there are still some gentlemen."

"I'll go and begin cooking some breakfast." Hakkai said.

"Time of leaving: 8.47 am." A weird man said sitting on a corner next to the bus stop near the house. "Unarmed. The four guys and the girl."

"Are you sure they read the note?" Another voice said then.

"Hum, I saw them from the roof." A third voice said. "She thought it was one of them who did it…"

"The bus is arriving." The first voice said. "They get on and leave the house at 8.49 am."

"Ok, let's leave. We know where they are going." The second voice said.

"Ah!" My friend said smiling as he saw the freaks. "You have finally arrived! I wanted to ask you a doubt!"

"Please, no Saiyuki again." I said sitting up.

"Ok, the last one but for…" He began saying.

"Shoot." Sanzo said dryly.

"Oh, ok." My friend said. "I was wondering… why does Gojyo always wear the same band? Doesn't he clean it after sweating at fights?"

I then hit the table with my forehead as my head slipped from my open hand where I was laying it.

"Magic of anime." Hakkai said smiling.

"The truth is he is a bit dirty." Goku said. "He eats his bogies…"

"Shut up, cousin." I said hitting his head with my fist a bit softly even I was angry. "That's disgusting."

"He is just a monkey." Gojyo added hitting his head again, this time not softly at all. "He can't avoid saying silly things about everyone."

"Men… you are bulling…" I said burying my face in my arms.

It's amazing how Hakkai has improved at lessons in just two days; the rest just attend them and try to pass time thinking on their own things. Anyway, when I'm working I don't know where they go. Perhaps they just go a park and lay there. I don't know.

Anyway, after those things I found written this morning on the wall… I can't help feeling a bit worried about them.

"Hey, Isa." My mate said when the bar went a bit emptier. "Are you ok? You seem too serious now. Is everything ok?"

"Yep, sorry." I said. "I was thinking about something."

"How are they?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your mates, of course." He said. "I've heard some guys began living with you."

"Oh, yep." I said. "Fine, they are fine." I said smiling.

Then I told him about what happened lately and why I was worried. While I was speaking with him, John arrived and listened to it too.

"Then you should call police." He then said as he came telling me my work time was nearly over. "Perhaps that's more serious than what you can imagine."

"No, no." I said remembering then I should have to explain why my flat mates didn't have any kind of identification with them. "I suppose the kid thought it could be funny to make a joke at me."

Then… _Boom!_

"What was that?" John said.

Then I took off my apron and ran out of the university bar to check.

"Please, it was not them… please, it was not them…" I was muttering under my breath while I ran.

Finally I arrived where the smoke was coming from. Some students were watching from a safety distance. Then I saw two shadows at the roof while Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo came out of the building coughing hard. Then they disappeared.

"Damn, it had to be you." I told them. "Why didn't you tried blowing the rector's office up?"

"It was not us!" Sanzo said angry.

"Ambush." Hakkai added.

"Where's Goku?" I then asked.

"He must still be in." Gojyo said looking at the fire.

I didn't think what I was doing. I just ran towards the fire and jumped through it. I then covered my nose and mouth as I could with my hair cloth and began looking around calling Goku.

"Isa, run!" He said.

I then ran towards his voice and saw a third shadow next to him, holding his neck with a long nailed hand while it held him down to the ground thanks to a rafter in fire that caught Goku's leg.. This time it was littler and I could see just a lock of black hair falling out of a hood while I held a bar on fire and moved it trying to aim at the murder.

Then it jumped away and ran from us. I then tried to move Goku's rafter to free his feet. I had nearly managed to when I felt a hit at my back and I fell down a bar.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here." Gojyo said holding me at his arms.

He was the one taking me out while Goku limped to the door himself.

Fire brigade had finally arrived and were trying to put the fire off when we arrived the door. There was also an ambulance where Hakkai and Sanzo were being healed as other three or four people that the explosion caught too. All minor wounds and burns, Goku's feet was another matter, he had it badly twisted so he had to wear a bandage for a day or two. I had my left hand a bit burned and some blisters were beginning to appear at my arms and hand.

I had also a minor wound on the place where the bar hit me.

"That one owes you his life." A fireman said pointing to Goku and then addressing back to Gojyo and me. "You two were too brave and fool to run into there looking for him. I expect you realise on how much risk you have gone through."

"You are not superheroes." Another fireman said. "Next time leave this to us, day heroes."

Then we heard how they clapped for us and I went red as I covered my face with the cloth.

"They have run from us again." The first shadow said.

"Hey, lil' one." The second one said. "Did you manage to kill the littlest one?"

"No, the human step there and tried to hit me with a stick on fire." The littlest shadow said.

"Damn…" The other said. "Next time…"

"Don't hurt her, please!" The second one said a bit frightened. "She is just a human, she will not give us much problem… She has no powers either!"

"Jason, that's not the point." The third one said. "She is giving us problems now. If she steps again in our way…"

"Enough." The first one said.

"Homy!" The little thing said.

"I said enough." He repeated. "If she annoys us again we will throw her away, we will not kill an innocent human. But if she proves she has the slightest drop of power… understood Jason?"

"Hum." He said.

The littler one and he then jumped down while the first shadow disappeared from there.

"Jason, you are a fool." The little girl said. "We are over-aged, you moron. She could be a real annoyance, even if she has not powers."

"I don't want to kill an innocent." He said. "Not even for her."

"Sister Giokoumen Sha has always been too nice to you and now you can't even stand us doing what we must because you like a human." The little girl wearing as a hip-hopper girl said. "Pathetic."

Then he hit the wall in front of her face.

"Don't say so." He said angry. "I love no other than your sister. The human is just a weak girl that I don't want to hurt because she has nothing to do with this at all."

The girl then faced him frowning as he removed the fist from there.

"Do you think that had something to do with the wall threats?" I asked the guys while we were at home.

"Yes." Hakkai said. "The ones attacking us were not from here either."

"And now you have helped Goku perhaps they'll also aim at you." Gojyo said.

"She would deserve it." Sanzo said. "For putting his big nose where she didn't mind."

"What did you expected me to do?!" I then shouted at him. "Being there hand over hand and allowing him to die under fire?! That was what you wanted to do?!"

"He is elder enough for taking care of himself." Sanzo said. "You don't have to put your nose where nobody calls you."

_Smack!_ I slapped his face with the first tears of fury appearing on my eyes.

"YOU ARE A HEARTLESS MAN!" I shouted at him before running to my bedroom and locking the door.

I was there, lying over my bed for a lot of time and I could hear how they knocked on the door. Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo… but not Sanzo who was the one who should have done it, to apologize for his heartless speech.

Finally when I saw it was dark outside I went to unlock my room allowing Goku getting in my bedroom.

"I'm sorry I made you angst for me when I didn't go out of the building in fire…" He said hugging my pillow.

"It doesn't mind." I said lying again hugging the other pillow. "I acted without even thinking… it's me who should apologize to the rest for making them worry about me."

"We don't have any of our weapons here either." He recognised softly. "I mean… Sanzo can sometimes act a bit heartless but the truth is he was worried about us… we couldn't use our stuff or powers."

"You can't change back into your demon form?" I asked.

"No." He shook looking down sadly. "And my staff didn't come either when I called it… We are now trapped here…"

I then looked down. I had not thought on that, perhaps, they couldn't fight as they used to. That trapped on this time where nobody believed on magic could have made them lose it too. Then I realised Goku was hugging me looking away, as looking for some kind of comfort on my arms.

I then laid my arms around his shoulders. I didn't thought it either, I just… felt it was what I wanted to do, give him some kind of comfort, making him feel that everything was all right, that he had nothing to be afraid of.

"Hey, stop getting advantage on her being sad." Gojyo said from the door frame. "I also want to be hugged."

Then I rolled my eyes as they began arguing. I didn't want to be used as a big teddy bear. Then I smelled something good. I stood up and walked past the two arguing guys to the kitchen.

There I saw that Hakkai was beginning to cook some food for dinner. He noticed me and smiled a bit.

"Feeling better?" He asked smiling.

"Yep." I said softly. "Sorry to have… left you alone to face all… this."

"Don't worry about it." He said turning the fire off and stirring the pot containing. "Sanzo has never understood women also have feelings and he is… well, he has a tendency to treat women a bit touchless."

"No need to say it." I said. "Really, I'm really sorry to make you worried."

"It's ok." Gojyo said rubbing my hair. "But next time try to think it twice before jumping into a building in fire."

"Ok, sorry…" I said.

"Now… enough of it." They said. "You saved Goku, Gojyo saved you… and firemen saved all of us. End. So, let's eat."

"Shouldn't we call Sanzo first?" I said.

"He was in the bathroom having a shower." Gojyo said. "Must be about getting out."

"Can't we start? I'm hungry!!" Goku said then.

"I've got an idea." I said smiling evilly as I remembered the water heater was in the corridor.

Then I turned it off and the water soon went cold as ice so we heard a big shout coming from the bathroom.

"Here he will come." I said sitting back on my chair while Hakkai hit Goku's hand to prevent him beginning eating.

"Who is the son of a…" He said.

Then he looked around and saw me.

"Who has turned the hot water off?" He asked.

"Dinner is ready." I said. "And I think we all would rather you to get something else on."

"You are…!" He began saying but Gojyo took him to their rooms and I stuck my tongue out at his back.

Goku laugh at it and when Sanzo came back he was not happy. He didn't like my joke but I was more than happy to have had my revenge on him for treating me so unfairly.

Then I began washing the dinner dishes up and Goku helped me drying them a bit. I must recognise he is sometimes noisy and he is useless for cleaning or cooking, but he can be nice to dry things and also carry heavy things for me.

As I began studying a bit in the night I thought about it.

The elder ones didn't like cleaning but they helped me doing it too.

Goku was the pet, and as I have already said, he was useful for drying things and carrying heavy bags from shopping.

Gojyo could be a bit boisterous and gave some problems because he was somehow a bit as a pervert, but he was certainly a good bodyguard and he had no problem on helping with the carrying heavy stuff for me part too.

Sanzo was, by far the less useful one. He just knew how to complain and make me angry by telling me off and constantly complaining about things. But he helped a bit… no; he didn't even give a hand at all.

Hakkai was the one that was really useful. He helped me with everything at home and he also seemed to have some eager to learn. He studied with my notes and he took his own ones.

I was about giving up on a problem when someone knocked on my door.

"Can we get in?" Goku said putting his head in.

"I was studying but… what do you want anyway?" I said as he jumped on my bed.

"Sanzo is angry again… I was bored on my room." He said as I saw Gojyo also get in the room wearing the pyjamas I got them.

"And you?" I asked him. "You already have a good TV for yourself at the room."

"I can't sleep, so I though on coming here." He just said. "What were you doing?"

"Studying, but I suppose you don't know what does it mean." I said ending writing a couple of numbers at my notebook before tapping with the pen on it looking at the two guys.

"So, you were bored so you came here to visit me, didn't you?" I asked.

"In short, yes." Gojyo said looking around my books. "Are this for lighting fire?"

"Don't insult that." I said. "There are good ones there, yet I must said the idea of throwing some to fire has sometimes cross my mind too."

Then I heard some little taps at my terrace door.

"Open it." I said piling my things at the table.

Then Hakkai got in the room smiling.

"Hello!" He said. "I came to see if you have managed to make out numbers five, seven, twenty two and eleven. Oh, I see you were not doing that…"

"I was before they came here." I said. "Oh, yep. I got the first three but I couldn't make out numbers twenty two to twenty five."

"Can I have a look?" He said. "Yes, all yours." I said handing him the notebook.

That night the only one missing for a while was Sanzo who had gone out to the kitchen terrace to smoke peacefully as he looked at the moon, as I checked when I went out to have a beer for Gojyo and another for me, and a coke for Goku and Hakkai.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5****: HARD TRAINING.**

Beep beep… beep beep… beep beep…

"Hummm…" I said smacking the alarm clock again.

It was about a month since the guys arrived now and the exams are too close now. Anyway, I have to wake up earlier than before cause I'm being trained by them for keeping myself safe in case I have to protect myself.

In any case it's me who has to wake everyone up because they have got used to the alarm clock and I have to knock on doors and light lamps. Then I go back my bedroom to change into my shorts and the running top; I put on my converse and then I get to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast while the rest end getting in their tracksuits.

I have gone so used to that routine that now I don't even think when I do it. Anyway, while I'm at the bathroom peeing for first time in the day, I wash my face with cold water to wake up fully.

Then while the breakfast is getting ready, I go to wake up the one that takes longer to wake up: Goku.

This time Sanzo was again out at the bathroom while Gojyo hit the door trying to get in for his morning face wash.

"C'mon, Goku…" I tell him as I begin moving him softly. "Time to wake up."

He never wakes up on my first attempts, so I get one of the plushies I kept there and I begin tickling his nose with the point of the plushy. He takes not much to wake up like that so when he is awaken I say good morning and get out to let Sanzo and him change into the tracksuit.

The only one not training until the end is Hakkai that stays while we run to heat up and then he stays for a while, while they show me some tricks and then he goes up to get the meals ready.

I really find hard to improve the slightest cause they are really good fighters and they win me easily, even when they give me advantage so as to learn.

"Did I hurt you?" Goku asked when I fell after he kicked me.

"It hurts." I said. "But it's the only way of improving. So… keep on beating me up." I added standing up.

"The truth is you have improved a bit lately." Gojyo said holding the broom over his shoulders playfully.

"Don't lie to her." Sanzo said. "She is as bad as always. She has not improved anything and I'm beginning to get tired of it."

"Don't be so tough to her." Goku told him off. "At least now she would be able to fight for a while till she finds a way of running away."

I didn't find any easy to keep on trying when Sanzo was telling me off because he thought I was not worth of put any effort on my training.

Anyway, I wanted to keep on training. I wanted to help if another attack happened, and as we could not say anything about their true time and nature, it was me who had to give a hand.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Goku said while I watered my nose after beginning bleeding when I was double hit by Goku and Gojyo.

"You are a little beast." Gojyo told him off.

"You also hit her strong!" Goku said. "And I don't like hitting women!"

"And do you think I find it funny either?!" Gojyo asked him.

They had gone into another of their fights and Sanzo would hit their necks from a moment to another.

"Shut up you two annoying idiots!" He told them angry.

Here he went. Anyway, it seemed my nose was as bad as the beginning.

"Here, here." Hakkai said coming at my back. "Let me help…"

He then held me by the shoulders pressing at the base of my neck. It hurt a bit, but I didn't say anything. After about two minutes I began feeling a bit weak and dizzy and he stopped pressing them.

"Ok, now clean the blood softly." He said making me sit down to begin removing it with soft touches while the rest went to get the breakfast he took us. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I don't think I can really keep up with this if I keep on being so bad." I recognised. "Sanzo is right. I'm just awful."

"Bah, don't mind him so much." He said smiling. "He is just a bit bad tempered but he is a good chap."

"He is just a bad tempered one." I said.

"Ah, but I think you had improved a bit." He said. "Don't tell anyone but Gojyo is thinking on beginning to try putting a bit more effort on fighting for training you." He said winking. "We really worry when we hit you a bit harder that what we pretended."

I then smiled as he ended cleaning the blood.

"Done." He said.

"Thanks." I said softly. "For everything."

"Anyway, why so much effort on being beat up by us?" He asked me.

I then looked to a side. Maybe I should not tell him about it, maybe yes.

"You can trust me, I thought you already knew." He said then.

"I wanted to learn to protect myself and my friends." I said softly. "I wanted to be able to help if you are attacked again and on the same time making you not worrying about me if I… well, give a hand."

He then looked at me and then smiled.

"I'll tell them to try not to make you bleed again." He said smiling.

"That would be good." I said. "I don't want to complain or they will begin loosing interest on fighting against me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****: Why do you call it friend when you mean more?**

I was still a bit tired when I began serving orders at the university cantine at late afternoon. My back was aching and I had a bit of argument with the guys when I told them they could go back the flat when they wanted as I handed them a key bunch with three keys to get in there when they want.

"Hey, bad day?" Jason asked me smiling. "Don't tell me, you had another row with your flat mates."

"The punk began shouting at the blondy when he tried to hit him with a book cause he didn't want to stand up for him seeing the news." I told him sighing while getting the payment for a coffee and an piece of ommelete. "And my cousin got ill when he spent half an hour on the night trying to see stars at the terrace."

"Then if they give you so much trouble you should kick them out your place." He said massaging my shoulders for some seconds to help me relax a bit.

I thanked those little nice details of him; he was there for me since I began there and he was taking the first year of his career again. He always listened to me when I needed someone to hear to my complains about something.

"I can't just kick them out home." I said smiling and feeling awful for having to lie him. "One if my cousin and the rest are friends. We are somehow as a family. I'm all they have here."

"Your cousin, he doesn't resemble you too much." He told me.

"Maybe cause his father was brother of mine, he died when he born and his mother, who is sister-in-law of my family married again when he was two to another man." I explaining twisting it a bit to try and make it believable.

"That would explain a lot." He said smiling after a split of second I thought he didn't believed me. "Anyway, if they keep on giving you problems you could end bad. I heard about the fire. You saved the kid."

"It was not me." I said. "It was the red haired who saved us. I tried to save my cousin but..."

"Anyway, you are a hero." He said before running to take another order from the bar while I hurried to take orders from the tables.

I was hanging my apron for leaving as the university was to be locked up when he reached me to hang his apron too.

"Hey, hero. I was wondering if you would want me to take you." He told me.

"Well, ok." I said smiling. "I would have had to take the bus back home so... anything would be better."

"Oh, it's not anything." he told me smiling while we walked out of the place to get to the street. "It's a good motorbike. The old goat, well, maybe not that good."

"Oh, cool." I said joking when I saw the little lambretta parked out of the building. "I always carry my helmet at my pocket but unluckily today I forgot it."

"Are you kidding?" He said laughing. "It's ok. It happends that I usually keep one at the bar so I picked it for you." He added handing me the one he kept in the kitchen while he took the one chained to the motorbike.

Then we noticed someone standing up at a side bench and looking at us. I then rolled my eyes when I saw Gojyo standing there and walking towards us.

"Well Jason, maybe next time." I said. "I definetively have to take a bus today. You can't take both of us with that."

"No, it's ok." he said smiling after a second looking hard to Gojyo. "Next time then. Well, see you tomorrow."

I saw him speeding down the way to the main road and getting out of sight mixed with the cars driving back their homes before turning to face Gojyo that was next to me now.

"I was waiting for you to end there." He said.

"There was no need of, I handed Sanzo a key copy for you to get in home when you wanted." I said walking to the bus stop.

"Hey, confess you were happy to see I remembered you so I waited for you to get out." He told me to my ear hanging from me by the shoulders surronded by his arm.

"Just get lost." I said releasing myself from his arm and begining to walk around to push cold out of me. "Maybe I actually felt a bit happy yes." I recognised. "But when you've returning home alone for so long another night is no difference."

"Oh, I saw how alone you would have returned." he said sitting at the bench back with his feet at the seat. "That guy wanted to take you his home."

"That's not so!" I said while a bus went next to the stop but didn't stoped there. "he just wanted to give me a lift and take me MY home."

"Hey, if you are cold come here." he said opening his jacket. "I will wrap you with the jacket a bit so you will be not so cold."

"Do you really think I can trust you?" I asked while our bus came.

"Well, we live at the same place and I've still tried nothing bad on you." He said. "That must be something. Afterall, we are just friends." He added while I payed for both tickets.

"Yeah, that you know I could have killed you if you even tried to lay a finger on me." I said rubbing my arms. "Why the hell is this place so cold too?"

There was nobody else at the bus but for the driver and us, so we sat at the back waiting for it to depart again.

"Ok, sit here." He said opening his legs to allow me seat between them. "I don't bite."

"NO, you try to rape girls, what is worse." I said sitting next to him to get some heat. "Anyway, maybe you are right. This is freezing cold in here."

"It's not so cold..." He said wrapping me with his legs and jacket as he surrounded me with his arms. "Anyway, this is good for me. I can take advantage of the situation." He said smiling sexily.

"Don't do it." I said. "Or I will have to hurt you."

"Well, nobody could see us." He said as I felt his hand holding one end of the jacket over me moving towards my breast.

"I don't care." I said stopping it. "You are just another pervert, as all the guys in the world."

"Hey, that hurts, you know?" he said bothered. "I'm not like that. Anyway, why are you so tense when a guy gets so near you?"  
"Don't put your nose in my bussiness." I said while the bus stopped all of sudden and I rolled to the ground.

"Ouch!!" I said in pain. "What the hell has gone on?! Where the hell were you given your driven licence you bloody bastard?!"

I was shouting cause I was hurt at my head and it was painful; anyway, the driver just seemed to be ill when I reached him.

And again the bus was worse, we heard a boom and then a car went off in front of us blowing up part of a building and our bus front part.

"Watch out!!" Gojyo asked huging me and making me fall under him.

I closed my eyes in panic, I expected it to be the end cause some of the building pieces fell over the bus, I expected to feel the debrish hitting me and that's why I crossed my arms over my head, to prevent them hitting me.

Anyway, nothing of that happened. Yes, I felt hits all over my body, and a big preasure of being smashed by something big anyway, the pain didn't came too much. Then I opened one eye a bit in fright, I could open my eyes and I saw something that made me open both eyes.

"Gojyo!" I shouted when I saw Gojyo was over me, sheltering me with hisown body. "Gojyo, no!!" I yelled when I felt some blood comming down on me on tinny drops falling regulatelly but slowly, really slowly.

He had sheltered me risking hisown life, and I had treatened him so awfully. I cryed, I cryed my eyes out till I heard some sirens getting nearer. There was police cars' ones, Ambulances' ones and also the fire engine's one.

I would have loved to shout we were there, to make a sign for them to know we were there; but we were under a big pile of debrish that had flattened the bus' roof till it hit Gojyo.

We were caged between two seats and I could see Gojyo was caged between me and the ceiling. With great pain I moved my arms to hug him as I kept on crying.

He saved me, he really did and I could do nothing for him. If only he had lived a bit more...

"Please... don't be death... I will give you anything in exchange of you are alive..." I moaned softly with his head at my chest.

Then I began feeling how my right breast was caught by something and opened my eyes wide when I felt wet on it.

"Hum... delicious... prize." He muttered.

I then shouted in joy huging him tigher and making his lips lost my breast while I cryed on happiness.

"You're alive!!" I shouted once and again. "Thanks god you are alive!!"

"It's ok Honney... You are begining to drown me..." He pattered then so I released the presure.

"Sorry..." I said.

"We have to get out of here." He said. "Soon there will begin to lack air."

"Ok, can you move any direction?" I asked him. "Cause I'm caged by seats and you."

"I'm on the same thing." He said. "And something is sinking in my kidneys."

"Ok, ok." I said. "I've got an idea. I'll try to... move a bit and you will have a bit more space."

"You can't move." He said then. "Do not even try or you will break something."

"But if we shout for the people outside finding us we will run out of air faster." I said.

"Ok, then we should wait to be rescued." He said to fall silent. "Am I smashing you?"

"Just a bit." I said. "But I supose it's not you but the tons of debrish over you."

"Oh, I was afraid of having smashed you when..." He said.

"No, no." I said it's ok. "And you?"

"Well, not minding the weight I'm standing against my back, the thing sinking at my kidneys and the hard accident we have gone through... I'm on heaven." He said burying his face at my breast.

"Hey, I feel uneasy if you do that." I said.

"Well, there's no other place I can put my head at, is it?" He said. "Furthermore, you have clothes on."

"Stop it." I said when he began trying to get a better taste of me. "We are caged in here."

"Well, nobody can see us or hear us." He said. "So, it's perfect for doing this. Despite of the little space to move."

"I said no!" I nearly shouted. "Please!!"

I tried to move but I couldn't. It was as being in a coffin made out of bus parts adjusting to your form nearly perfectly.

"There's no use on doing it." Gojyo told me. "You will hurt yourself. And I'm not raping you."

"Then stop doing that." I said when he began putting my breast cloths in his mouth once again.

"I know it's your first time." He then said from my breast but looking to my eyes. "You have your face red and you are begining to go hotter and hotter inside. So I'm trying to take it easy."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU!!" I yelled.

Then we heard how some debrish moved while he kept on doing what he wanted and I couldn't punish him anyway.

"Is anyone alive in there?" Someone asked.

"Please!" I said. "It's two people in here! We are caged by the bus! We can't move!! Help!!"

"Ok, we will try removing the debrish and taking you out of there." Another voice said.

"We still have time, honey." Gojyo said. "Afterall, you owe me something. You have to keep your promise."

Suddenly I rememberd what promise he was refering to and I went reder if it was possible.

"It was not fair." I muttered. "I thought you were death..."

"It doesn't change a thing." He said rubbing his face against my breast trying to look at me without success, or so I suppose. "You have to keep your promise."

"I..." I began saying.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll go easy on you. Specially now that we can't move an inch."

He then opened his mouth again and began moving it over my right bob, as licking and sucking it with soft movements.

I was beggining to pat while he did such and I heard how firebrigade and workers removed the debrish from over us.

"We will take you out of there soon." We heard someone saying. "How are you?"

"Fine." Gojyo said for both. "We are caged, and I've got something sunk at my back. I think she is ok but for the fact she fell over the ground and some seats have bended over us."

"We will take you out there soon." The man said.

Lucky they couldn't see us. I was really red, as if I had temperature, my face and all body in general could have fried an egg easily and I was patting softly trying not to be heard.

"Why... are you... torturing... me?" I managed to ask Gojyo softly when the man was left again.

"Torture?" He asked then. "That's not so. It doesn't hurt does it? I'm going easy on you." He added placing his face again against the same place and begining to lick it over the clothes.

Anyway, he began going nearer and nearer the centre of it even when he couldn't move his head to there.

_"Oh, no, he is going to my..."_ I thought opening my eyes wide in panic.

Anyway, I had not time for thinking deeper cause he reached my nipple and bited it softly making me let out a moan.

"Hey, what happened?!" A man said lighting a torch against our sides. "We heard a moan."

"Nothing, we tried moving and I think she got hurt." Gojyo answered for me.

I couldn't play against him; he seemed to always be a step in front of me.

Anyway, he kept on playing with my nipple till we felt how the presure over his back was released and we heard some metallic crunks to soon begin seeing some lights comming through holes done by a machine trying to remove the ceiling to help us going out.

"Are you ok?" A man said when there was a whole over us and we could move a bit.

"Yes." We said at once while I covered my eyes with a just released arm..

I then laid flat, greatly relieved of being released from there and specially feeling well of people being there so Gojyo would not keep on torturing me by playing kinky on my breast while I felt a terribly hard bump at his pants against my legs.

I was now crying as I felt horribly guilty of what happened. If I had not spoken so fast and freely... if I had just cheecked he was not death but nearly unconscious...

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked while we were healed by the ambulance taking us back home. "You have not spoken since inside the bus."

"I'm not feeling well." I said. "This is all so confusing..."

"Well, maybe a night could help you making things clear." He said smiling.

"Ah, no." I said nearly jumping away from him. "I'll put a lock on my bedroom door as soon as we arrive home."

He then laughed a lot, I supose that of what I said. He was still laughing when we reached home and Goku hug me worried for the delay.

We had to give a lot of explanations about why Gojyo was wearing a bandage and some plastic bands and I just plastic bands when last time they saw us we were prerfectly well.

That same night, while I was trying to study I remembered about what happened on those minutes Gojyo and I were caged in the bus remains. Then the feeling as if he was there again, doing things with his mouth at my breast came to me and I went red again just when Hakkai got in after knocking on the door.  
He just wanted to ask me about some notes from the notebook and after I ended he looked at me a bit confused.

"I'm not an expert, but... aren't you a bit too red and unfocused tonight?" He asked me closing the notebook.

"No, well, maybe." I said. "I'm feeling not too well today."

"Oh, I thought it was just tireness..." He said laying his hand over my forehead. "Oh, you have some temperature too..."

"I supose it's ok, I just need some rest." I said piling my notebooks over the table. "I bet for tomorrow I will be better than ever. As soon as I can get in bed and have some rest will be fine."

"Ok, I understand..." He said to then smile. "I'll ask the rest not to bully around."

"Thanks." I said smiling mildly. "Good night."

"Night." He said smiling.

As soon as he left I went to lock the door. I wasn't able to put a new handle to lock with a key as I said to prevent undesired visits from the red haired mate, but I would do it first thing next day.

I went in bed and covered myself with the sheet and blankets. The truth was I was feeling not too well, my head was aching a bit and I felt still cold when it was supposed to be not so cold in the house as the rest wore on short sleeve things.

It didn't took me too long to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ILL and victim.**

Next morning, when everyone woke up I was not up as usual. That was the first sign that made the rest wonder what was up.

Hakkai knocked on my door but I didn't came out. Then he turned the handle to open the door slowly followed by the rest.

They then went in the dark room lighted just by the little holes from the blinds that weren't completely down leaving a single row of holes to light the room a bit. I was still in the bed and I didn't reacted when Hakkai called me.

Then Goku called me again, this time worried.

"Isa... Is she... Is she...?" he said trembling and thinking the worse while Hakkai hurried to lai his hand over my forehead to check my temperature.

"No, she is ill." He said then. "Damn... her temperature is too high... Gojyo, get me a wet towel to put at her forehead, please. Sanzo, try calling a doctor. I'm going to see if I can do something with the temperature."

At the moment they were running from a place to another.

"And what do I do?" Goku said.

"Try looking for a summer clothing for her." Hakkai told him while he looked at the herbs for infusions.

"Ah!" Goku said while Gojyo pooled the towel in the water to rub my forehead and lay the cold cloth over my forehead. "I found something!" He said comming back with an old lady combination (crimsole).

"Man, we need to teach the monkey what is lady clothes and what is granny's ones." Gojyo said bothered after taking the cloth from Goku's hand to throw it to a corner. "I'll look for it."

"Sure." Hakkai said changing the cloth over my head while Sanzo arrived. "The doctor is comming, but he thinks she is nearly dieing."

"Do not lie to doctors please." Hakkai told him worried.

Anyway, five minutes later the doctor arrived to the house and made everyone go out of the room while he had a look at me, looked at my temperature and then my throat to check on flu and cold.

When he went out the four guys were all there waiting.

"How is she?" Hakkai asked.

"Is she fine?" Goku asked.

"Is she too ill?" Gojyo asked then.

"Well, she is not well..." The doctor said. "But not dieing either. Flu begining so... maybe with some pills she will be over it on two or three days. Here is the receip for the generic medecine. A pill after each meal, three times a day. Soft meal and try keeping the room warm but prevent her from covering too much."

"That's gonna be quite easy." Gojyo said then smiling and putting out his cig against the door arc.

"And of course, do not smoke near her. Not in the whole house." The doctor added looking to Sanzo and Gojyo that had their cigs still on their hands.

"Ok, so... someone has to stay here." Hakkai said after giving me the pill for breakfast and having changed into the old lady's nightgown.

"I stay." The rest said at once.

"Ok, ok." Hakkai said nearly laughing. "Not all at once. Goku is not going to be help if she goes worse, so he'd better come with us."

"He is going to bully around." Gojyo said. "But I don't want him around."

"That's a point." Hakkai answered. "So, considering Sanzo is not a good nurse maybe Goku and Gojyo should stay here and do house work keeping an eye on her."

"Why do I have to spend any time with him?!" Both guys said.

Anyway, half an hour the two elders were leaving on the bus and Gojyo and Goku stayed with me. Goku sat next to me placing his head at my matress as if he was an over-grown puppy while Gojyo barked something.

He came back for changing the towel at my forehead and it was midday when he spoke to Goku.

"Hey, monkey. Do us all a favour and go down to the supermarket to buy some bottled water, please." He asked him to do. "She is going to need clean water for drinking, ah, and Hakkai mentioned something about some eggs too."

"And why don't you go yourself?" Goku said. "I want to stay with her..."

"She is the one shopping all while us carry the bags." Gojyo said then. "As she is ill I've done her work here for today, so you could give a hand doing that task of her for today."

Goku took a bit to answer while he looked at me holding my hand, then he noded and left.

"Man, it took me too much to make him leave for a while..." Gojyo said looking at the closen main door. "Now... let's see how she sleeps for a while."

He then sat down on the same place Goku did before and looked at me. Then he raised an eyebrow. He could swear I was not so wet on sweat when he last saw me. I had even soakened the sheets with my sweat.

He then sighed and went to look for something else to change me into till he found another woman's bedgown, this time littler. He then went to the bedroom just to check I was awaken and more or less conscious.

"What's going on? I had an awful night..." I asked on a soft voice. "Why am I still at bed? And why do I feel as if I was beaten up? Man!!" I said when I put a hand out of the sheets. "This is freezing cold!!"

"Hey, hey." Gojyo told me. "Do not cover. You have high temperature and the doctor asked us not to allow you to cover yourself too much. Here, I brought you some dry clothing, you seem to have had a bath..."

I then looked down and saw I was wearing something weird while I wrapped myself with the blanket to seat, just before I fell asleep again so he held me up sitting on the bed.

"Hum... she must be really ill." Gojyo said touching my forehead with his lips to see how hot it was. "But not, the heat is a bit high but more or less normal... Ok, first thing to change her robes and hang this to dry."

He then held me the best he could unfolding the dry robes and removing the wet ones checking I was just wearing the knickers with no bra. He then quickly put on the dry robes and held me up on his arms to carry me to the livingroom and put me in his bed as it was fresher and dryer than mine now.

He then covered me a bit with the sheet and hurried to open my bedroom's window for the air to refresh a bit before comming back my side.

"Why shouldn't take the chance?" He then muttered as he saw I had kicked the sheet away a bit showing a bare leg out of the sheets. "And the doctor said she needs fresh air." He added holding the sheets a bit.

Then he pulled them away and saw that the dress was tigh at my breast and short, as if it had belonged to a little teen girl once. As I moved too much in the bed, the lower part had raisen to my hips so he could see fully the knickers and guess what they hid.

So he put his hand at my butt and felt it better. I didn't reacted at first cause my temperature had risen again and I was trembling while he moved his hand in my robes caressing my back and belly.

"It's cold." I managed to mutter.

"Shhh..." He wishpered at me. "It's ok..."

Then he sat next to me and tried to raise the front part of the gown to see if he could see something else, but it just raised to the lower part of my breast half allowing seeing the lowerest part of my breast but nothing else.

"Damn..." He then muttered.

Before he could realise it, I had got hold to his neck atracting it to me as if I thought it was a teddybear. Then he tried to break free but couldn't.

"Hey, this is not fun." He then said softly. "It looks as if you wanted something else from me."

Of course I couldn't hear him, all I could hear not realising it was a soft voice speaking something I couldn't make out.

Anyway, he kissed me softly and the deeper till he realised on something and kissed my forehead instead.

"Again high temperature..." He said sighing. "I supose that if I stay here it will just make her temperature again."

He then stood up and sat at the bed with me still holding to his neck.

"C'mon... be a good girl and let me go..." He said trying to be released with no success. "Wow, when something gets in her brain she doesn't stop till she gets it..."

Finally he managed to make me let go his neck when he removed the sheets from me and I trembled letting his neck go and curling in the bed covering myself with the blanket and sheets.

"Ah, no." He said removing the blanket once and for all. "No blankets here, missy."

He took care of me until Hakkai came back after lessons with Sanzo and Goku. That time, he was sitting next to me, watching TV with soft volume to let me rest but enough to be heard by him.

"Has she developed to anything?" Hakkai said dropping the bags at the kitchen.

"Well, no." Gojyo said. "She has had a bit high temperature before but they went lower after some infusion you asked me to give her if that happened."

"Ok, then you can go and rest." He told Gojyo smiling. "By the way, why is she at your bed?"  
"She sweated so madly that she soakened her bed so I had to open the window and change the sheets." Gojyo answered. "Anyway, I think I'll take a shower."


	8. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: WHY NOT? ILLNESS RECOVERING.**

Beep beep… beep beep… beep beep…

"Hummm…" I said trying to smack the alarm clock as usual, but it was not needed. Before I could reach it, it stopped beeping.

"Good to see you are awaken." I heard a voice next to me saying.

I then took my head out of under the pillow and blanket to check if my suppositions were wrong.

"¡AHHH! ¡¿WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ¡¿WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" I asked as I saw Gojyo on his underwear with his hand over the alarm clock.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" He asked me. "I've been sleeping there with you."

I wanted to shout again, but I held myself from it. Instead I raised the sheets to check I was completely dressed with one of the old grandma's old sleeping gowns.

"Well, the truth is I just sat by your side with the monkey." He said smiling happy for having pulled my leg.

I then looked to a side where Goku was sleeping with his head over my mattress.

"He has been there nearly all the night." Gojyo explained me handing me a cup of infusion he took out of a recipient for keeping it warm. "Even when Sanzo told him off and I tried him to leave. You see… he was worried because you had a flu beginning."

Then I smiled. "He is loyal to the people he likes." He kept on. "It seems he likes you as much as he does with Sanzo."

"Hum." I said as nodding. "I feel a bit bad for having to wake him up."

"Then don't do it." He told me. "You've been sleeping for long now. It's Saturday morning. 7.30 to be more concrete."

"Hum." I said again. "Then I suppose we have to keep on sleeping."

"Don't you feel cold now?" He asked me as he sat down next to me to lay his hand over my forehead softly.

"No." I just said. "I feel a bit cold now but not too much; it's early morning so… I suppose it's normal."

"Fine, because your temperature has gone lower too." He said smiling. "May I get in bed then?"

"Hum. Sure." I said. "I meant your bed." I added when he raised the sheets to get in my bed. "Goku…"

"Let's not wake him up." He told me softly on my ear.

Then I hit him at the ribs and he fell to the ground hitting also Goku's chair waking him up.

"Hey Goku." I said smiling. "Why don't you get in here? It's enough wide for you to get in between sheet and blanket."

"Yeah!" He shouted to then fall silent as he realised he was shouting. "Do you feel well? How is your forehead now?"

"It's just fine." I said raising just the blanket to allow him in while Gojyo sat on the table. "Come here and sleep, please. I think a big baby or teddy bear will be wonderful now. I need some human warmth…"

He then jumped in and I covered him with the blanket as I surrounded him with my arms by the shoulders laying a hand at the back of his head.

He then laid his head to the front, really appearing as my child while I smiled hugging him.

"Ok, if he is there taking care of you I suppose I can go and sleep a bit. Do you think you could hug me like that once while we are here, in your dimension?" Gojyo asked me standing up to leave.

"Who knows?" I answered. "Do you know what future is reserving you, Sha Gojyo?"

"Nope, not at all." He said smiling from the very door side before leaving.

Those guys shared a friendship that was deeper than any bound they could have with me. They had gone through a lot of adventures together, they had done a lot of things one for the other while I had done nothing for none of them but for give them shelter and try to help them surviving in this times.

How could I expect them to consider me an equal when I was not able to even protect myself?

Goku was sleeping against me as if I was his mother. Did he have one? I couldn't remember if it was mentioned in the series. I didn't wanted to fill another person's gap, I wanted to just fill my own gap; I wanted to get a gap in their mind and also their hearts.

So was what I thought before falling sleep again, this time feeling a warm sensation inside me, as if nothing bad could go on.

ON the other hand, Gojyo left the room feeling happier. Even when the monkey was taking the place he wanted to get he felt happy to see the girl was fine now. She had not high temperature any more. She would feel a bit weak for some days according to the doctor's words and also Hakkai's; but she would get over it easily.

She had already fought the cold and she seemed as if instead of having been ill, she would have just been sleeping.

Why shouldn't he smile? He could try to get all he wanted from that girl other time, when she was fully well. He could even have the pleasure of making her want it too.

He could get the fun of making her love him, and then the prize would be better than ever.

A prize won by his own effort.

Yes, he could forget it for some days and later, when I had lowered my defences for a while, attack again; with a different strategy… he could wait all needed. And then… I would be his.

"If we don't leave before." He then whispered for himself while he covered himself with the blanket.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was more than midday when I woke up again. This time it was a phone call, but Goku didn't seem to realise on it. I jumped out of the bed and when I reached the phone I saw Gojyo talking on it.

"Oh, here she is." He said. "Isa, Madam Torres."

"Mum, call her just my mother." I said picking the phone. "Hello mum."

"Who is that man?!" She asked me confused and over-excited on worry.

"It's ok Mum, he is just a flat mate." I said. "It's a good guy."

"I told you no guys in the house!!" She said.

"Yes, yes mum." I said trying to peace her up a bit. "I was wondering… maybe if you have nothing to do you could come visit tomorrow and met him."

"Today." She sentenced. "I'll go there today at coffee time."

"Fine, I'll do a cup of coffee." I said smiling and trying to fake everything was right.

"Ok, then I'll go there." She said. "I'm so worried when your friend said another friend told him just this morning you were ill for two days! Two days and you didn't phone home!!"

It took me a while to peace her up and when I hang down the phone I saw the guys were there.

"What's she told you?" Gojyo said.

"Well, we've got a lil' problem." I said. "My mother is coming here for coffee and she still doesn't know my flat mates are all guys. Of about my age. And a kid."

"Man, we are on trouble." Gojyo said splattering his cig at the tray he was carrying.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, the flat is shinning as new; the coffee is getting ready..." I said checking all twice. "I think this should do. Yes."

"I still feel bad for having answering that phone." Gojyo said.

"Man, what are we going to do?!" Goku said. "That woman will come and Isa will be in trouble!!"

"Guys!" I then shouted. "Calm up, please! I think everything will be just ok and she will come, visit me, ask about the illness, the studies, then meet you and she will leave happy. Yes."

"If there's something we can do..." Hakkai said.

"Unless you can turn you guys into women…" I said wearing a funny face. "No, I don't think there's another way."

"No, but maybe we can do another thing." Hakkai said then.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ding Dong… Ding Dong…

"Hello mum!" I said opening the door.

"Where is that guy?" She asked me.

"Mum!!" I said. "Did you come for having a coffee with me or just for hunting my flat mates?"

"Ah!!" She said. "So I was right!! There's more than one guy here!!"

"Isa!!" Gojyo said coming out of the bathroom. "Where is that super cool lipstick of yours? The red one!!"

"Right self at the bathroom." I told him.

"Oh, who is her?" My mum said. "Toñi, she is a weird girl… a bit malish, you know. So, are you coming? We can sit at the living-room. By the way, white coffee or black one?"

"Goku!!" Sanzo shouted at him when he ran in the living-room while I was serving mum coffee. "She told you not to run in there, you stupid kid!"

"Hey, please." I said turning to them. "Don't shout at your brother."

"Isa, he is chasing me again!!" Goku said.

"Hey, stop bulling him. You are elder!" I said, then my mother coughed and I looked at her. "Sorry mum. They are Goku and Sergio."

"Goku come here." Sanzo said trying to get him. "COME HERE!"

"It's ok Sergio, he can stay here." I said sighing as they forgot about what we planned. "Do you mind mum?"

"Oh, no." She said a bit confused. "No, not at all. I mean… I wanted to speak with you."

"Can I just sit there?" Goku said.

Then Hakkai came in wearing as another woman but with short hair.

"C'mon Goku… you will just bother the ladies here." He said smiling mildly to him. "Come with me…"

"But I don't want him to tell me off again…" He said on a puppy voice holding to my arm.

"Mum, I introduce you to Jaqueline." I added. "She is her girlfriend and they share bedroom."

"So there was a guy in here after all!" She said.

"Yes, but he is already with another girl, and Goku is more like the son of all."

"Hey, baka suro." Gojyo said getting in the bedroom. "Go out and leave the ladies alone. She already told you she was having visit today so stop bothering!"

"Hey, shut up all of you!" I said going angry. "You are all bothering shouting like that. Sorry mum." I added when I managed to make all of them going out of the room.

"What a bunch of crazy people!" She then said a bit angry. "This is no good for you, dear! Even if they are women!"

"But mum, they are nice, really." I said then. "It's just… in the weekends this is more likely to be a funfair than a house."

"Ok, I… I'm going to the toilet, yes. I need to water my face a bit." She said. "Don't worry, I know the way there."

I then nodded and sat down at the sofa with my face at my hands after she left the room.

"Isa, are you ok?" Hakkai said getting in the room. "I saw your mum going out and… Sorry for having bothered."

"Nah, don't worry." I said. "She would have seen you later."

Then I heard a shout of fright and then my mum came back to the living-room wearing a pale face.

"Are you ok, mum?" I asked worried.

"Pick up your things." She told me on an ordering tone. "You are going back home. C'mon."

"What's wrong mum?" I asked.

"I'm not going to allow this bunch of insane people being here with my dear child!" She said shouting mad at something. "I'm not going to allow you to spend any longer on a house with a man mistreating a kid and a man that disguises as a woman!!! You are leaving today!" She added holding me by the wrist.

That made me go gobsmacked while Gojyo came in the room too sweating bad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He said.

"OH, SHUT UP YOU PERVERT ONE!" My mother said mad at him. "I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO PERVERTING MY DEAR CHILD ANY LONGER!! DEAR, PICK UP YOUR THINGS WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!"

"Oh mum, this is a bit too much." I said as begging.

"NO!" She said shouting mad again. "I SAID YOU ARE LEAVING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!"

"I'm not leaving mum." I said stopping and breaking free from her hand grip.

"YOU WHAT?" She said turning around to face me.

"I said I'm not leaving anywhere, mum." I told her. "I knew he was a guy from the very beginning. I asked him to wear like a girl cause I thought that if you found out he was a guy you would force them leaving."

"OF COURSE I WOULD!!" She shouted. "YOU ARE A LADY! LADIES DON'T HIDE MEN IN THEIR HOUSES!!!"

"Mum, they are good chaps." I said standing in front of the four. "They help me here, take care of me, they protect me and they are really kind towards me. I'm not leaving just because they are men. And if you make them leave I also leave."

"But… but…" She began babbling.

"No mum." I said while Hakkai held my shoulder with Gojyo and Sanzo and Goku held my hand. "Listen to me. They are good people; I have still not found anyone at their level. And I can't just put them out of here just because they are men."

"THE YOU LEAVE WITH ME!" She said holding my hand but being prevented of that by Sanzo who hit it softly and Gojyo that stepped in front of me to shelter me.

"She said she didn't want to leave." Sanzo said serious.

"Oh, dear…" My mum said then. "This is just so… I'm disappointed, I felt so ashamed on you wanting to defend this situation…"

Then they all stepped to the front, sheltering me and holding me friendly with their arms around my shoulders, the hand over my back, holding my hand or just holding me with an arm at my back.

Then I felt how my legs were weaker and I felt myself falling down and being held up by my friends.

"How cans a mother said such of her own daughter?" Goku said serious as I have never seen him.

"She has sheltered us and took care of when nobody else would have." Hakkai said. "She has a golden heart, and you are saying you are ashamed of her cause of that. She should be the one ashamed of having such a woman as mother."

"She has not done anything that can ashamed anyone." Sanzo said. "A mother should support her children whatever they are into."

That made me cry, I was sweating again, looking to the faked breast of Gojyo while he held me up by the knees and middle back.

"She asked us to wear as women because she thought you would go mad if you found out we were men." Gojyo said. "But that shows not what she thought, that shows you don't trust her."

"Of course I trust her!" My mother said.

"Then what's the point of being afraid her living with us?" Goku said. "She is a wonderful girl. She is always taking care of me; she has saved me once, even when she knew she could get injured…"

"And she has been working hard to keep on with her marks while on the mornings she asks us to train her to be able to defend herself and the ones she loves." Hakkai said.

"And she always works till late on his university studies." Gojyo said. "And she has helped us with all our matters here when we are not from here."

"Oh, really?" My mum said. "And what have you done for her? Hum?"

"Nothing." Sanzo said finally breaking his silence. "We have still not re-paid her for that."

"I don't want to be paid." I muttered. "And you have already paid me…"

My voice was soft due to the big headache I had now, maybe I still kept having a bit of high temperature, but I could not know it then.

"You have taken care of me even when I asked you not to." I kept on. "When I tried to save Goku, Gojyo was the one saving me too, and then on the terrorist action, he was the one sheltering me with his own body. He still has a wound to prove it. Hakkai has always helped me with my studies and he is the one helping me with cooking too; they all give a hand on cleaning the house. Ah! And Goku, he is always cheering me up with his childish behaviour and little mistakes. They all are really important for me now."

"But…" My mother tried to say.

"And when I was ill, they were there all the time trying to make me heal up." I kept on smiling. "They have never tried to do anything bad on me, never ever. All they do for me is good."

That seemed to make my mum fall silent, even when I fell silent too standing back up on my own feet.

"Isa, you should get to bed." Hakkai said laying his hand at both his and my forehead. "You have a bit high temperature again. I'll get the medicine ready for you."

"I'll take her to her room." Goku said holding my by the wrist to help me walk.

They made me leave; Goku took me to his bedroom and made me lay at his bed.

"This is not my bedroom." I said.

"No, but you will be better here according to Hakkai's." He said sitting next to me holding my hand softly. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'm sorry about what my…" I said softly.

"No, don't worry." He said. "It's ok, she is your mum. She just wanted the best for you. After all, we're not from here. You've gone through two accidents due to us. That's more risk than what you should have taken. You are a good woman."

"I'm not such." I said. "I'm not brave or nice. I felt lonely here before you four arrived, but I said nothing. Then when you arrived I felt better. You guys have saved me already by coming here…"

"Ok." He then said. "Then the debt is already paid. No debt in any side, right?"

"Yep." I said smiling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I don't mind if you kick us out of here." Sanzo said. "Maybe she lives more calmed if we leave. But if she wants us to stay here we will."

"Yeah, cause it's just her choose and not yours ma'am." Hakkai added then. "In this little time together, all of us have began to love her on different ways, and we would do whatever she wants us to do. Maybe you can think that us as men will not respect your daughter, but we do."

"Yeah, maybe she can be weak and she is afraid on silly things but she has lot of things that deserve admiration and respect for us and everyone." Gojyo said. "She has saved us even when we didn't asked her to, even when she is weak and needs of protection from all of us."

"But you have made up as a woman!" My mother said angry.

"Just cause she asked me to." He said. "I don't like wearing like this, but she thought that if I did I could pass as a female mate and you would not complain about us being here."

"Obviously we said it was a silly thing, but she thought it was the best so we did." Sanzo said. "She is just a silly little girl with crazy head."


	9. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: WHY NOT? I WANT TO TRY. **

A week has passed since my mother allowed Sanzo Party to stay home, anyway, she has been phoning me more often than before, and each time she does it I can't other than smile.

And today, as is a sunny day and outside is warm I planned to go out to have a walk to a swamp near home.

That reason I was wearing a pair of elastic shorts and a shirt tied to show part of my belly area. Ah, and my pair of trainers with short shocks.

"Hey!" I said from the bathroom as I ended tying my hair up on two pigtails. "Still aren't ready?"

"Goku doesn't want to put on his cap." Hakkai said.

"Well, then don't make him wear it." I said shrugging. "The rest of you?"

"Nearly done." Gojyo said going out to the corridor wearing just his trousers on while he tried to put on his t-shirt. "A cap or a cloth?" He then asked me when he put his head out by the head hole of the top.

"Whatever you prefer." I said trying to put my head cloth on. "The one you feel better with. OK, I'm done. I'll get the things ready down, right?"

"Yes." All said at once.

Then I walked down to the storage room of the flat to begin taking the three bikes out and the pair of roller blades.

Hakkai was the one in charge of getting the meal ready and Sanzo had to take care of Goku while Gojyo had to take care of the rest of the things.

"So, still mounting those things?" Sanzo asked me as roughly as always.

"Well, considering they have not been used on ages…" I said ending checking the last bike. "You know how to use them, don't you?"

"Yes, yes." They said.

"Ok, then… try taking the things." I said. "Ah, the one with the basket for Hakkai."

"Then I take it and I put all in it." He said.

"Anyway… it's just 4 vehicles." Gojyo said. "Who is the one running after us?"

"Nobody is running behind." I said ending with the wretch and rubbing my forehead. "I'm carrying Goku on my back."

"And why has to be him?!" Gojyo asked bothered.

"Maybe because he is the lighter one and I'm sure you will none carry him." I said standing up.

"Fine." The rest said.

"I also am light!" He said. "Why don't you carry me at your back?"

"I feel safer with Goku." I just said. "Guess who the one rollerblading is?"

Nobody said a thing but they looked at him.

"Oh, no." He said.

"I'll be carrying Goku." Hakkai said smiling. "You can carry the meal that is lighter."

"Oh, ok. Fine." I said then. "If Sanzo doesn't mind carrying the rest."

"I'll carry it…" He said angry but giving up.

"Ok, then…" I began.

"How do those work?" Gojyo asked me.

I then sighed and counted to ten before answering.

"All right, get the bike, I'll rollerblade." I said taking the rollerblades and handing him the bike by the handle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finally we managed to depart and we were half of the way there, they cycling and I rollerblading with graceful movements. It was funny seeing Goku chattering happily at Hakkai's back holding tight to him while the rest of us just enjoyed the sightseeing.

Anyway, I didn't count on the long ramp we had to climb to get in the natural park around the swamp.

They took it easy to climb it, but I found it a bit harder.

"Hey." Gojyo said realising I was missing from their side and coming back to my side after turning around with the bike and seeing me a bit back them so he returned to me. "Why don't you sit back me and I take you up the hill?"

"I weigh a bit so you will find hard to get to the top yourself." I answered him.

"Ok, then get hold to the back and I pull from you." He said beginning to cycle in front of me.

He was so persistent that I ended by holding to the back of the bike and allow him to pull me up to he very top where the rest were waiting.

"You couldn't get to the top?" Sanzo asked me bothered. "Why did you want to come then?"

Then why did I want to get there? It was obvious I wanted to enjoy a bit of a sunny day like that one!

"Never mind." I said. "I know a good place for resting a bit. Follow me."

Then I began rollerblading down the hill fast till I reached the second ramp to climb up and I got over it with ease as I had some speed from the down one.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah!" Hakkai said while I ended putting on my trainers again. "This place is heaven!"

"It's so big!!" Goku said then running from a place to another.

"Hey, stop bothering around!!" Sanzo then shouted at him.

"This is a natural reserve, so it would be thanked you didn't shout as you are doing." I told them. "Shall we begin laying the table over that one?" I added pointing to one of the picnic ones laid next to the fireplaces there while I carried the basket with a hand.

"Oh, fine." Hakkai said. "I'll begin heating the meat a bit."

"Fine, then… Goku and Gojyo can begin laying the table while I go and get some water." I said then. "Cause we are going to need some and you don't know where to find it, do you?"

"Ok, go and bring that water." Sanzo said sitting down at the grass over a blanket we brought for laying after meal.

I then smiled and left walking slowly to get to the water spring next to the lake. While I went there I crossed some people that went there on the same thoughts than us.

"I don't think this is good enough." Sanzo said. "It's too sunny for having meal here."

"Well, the table is beginning to get under the shade of the trees." Hakkai said turning the meat around to get it done by the two sides. "I bet she knew of it."

"And where is she?" Goku asked. "Why has she taken so long to get back here?"

"I bet the water was not so close to us." Gojyo said. "But if you want I could go to look for her."

"There's no need of." Hakkai said. "There she comes."

It was true, I was going back carrying two big 5 litres bottles full of water. As soon as they saw me both Gojyo and Goku came to take them.

"I could have carried them." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I took them here."

"No, no." They said. "Well, it's better we carry them." Gojyo added. "It would not be men like."

Smiling I sat on the table bench taking the salad to me and adding salt, oil and vinegar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was after meal that they were all laying down at the blanket with the head under the shadow of the trees. I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I stood up to leave.

"You can't sleep?" Hakkai asked me.

"No, but don't worry." I said smiling. "I'll go on a little walk near here, so… you can sleep peacefully, I'll not bother you."

"If you want to chat…" He said.

"Nah, you deserve to sleep as much as they do." I answered him smiling as the rest were sleeping deeply. "Don't worry, there's a lot of people around, if I'm bored I could chat with any of them."

I went walking around till I reached my favourite spot, a little calmed spot where people didn't went due to the hard access there but was calm and sunny despite of the shade of the trees and bushes.

The sights there was just wonderful and it was hidden from sight yet from there you could here all the chats at the sight-seeing point about 20 metres over your head and the other way round yet they could not see me.

I then smiled as I saw the sights there. Anyway, the peace was not all the time I would have wanted. Soon some movements were head near me and coming towards where I was hiding. Soon I had no doubt that whoever it was coming it was coming towards me.

"Tag." Gojyo said kidding. "I found you."

"Weren't you sleeping with the rest?" I asked him.

"Well, not really." He said sitting next to me. "I was woke up by you leaving so as soon as I heard the rest snoring I stood up and went to met you. I think this place is better than the other one."

"Well, yes." I said lying backwards to face the sky. "The sights are as good as the other ones but this is more silent and calm. At least it was until you reached here."

"Do you mind sharing the place?" He asked me still as pulling my leg.

"Obviously not, the spot is everyone's yet not everyone is aware of its existence." I answered closing my eyes. "If everyone knew about this place then it would not be such a relaxing place, don't you think?"

"I think this place is perfect for couples." He said laying his hand at my belly.

"Stop it." I said going pink.

"May I ask you why do you get so nervous when a guy is interested on you as woman?" He then asked me.

"Because they are not interested on me as that." I answered him. "They just want to pass time, to get fun and then don't get tie to you." I added making him silent.

He stayed there silent for a while.

"I see…" he finally said. "What is the name of that prat that hurt you so badly?"

"What prat?" I asked sitting back up. "Who are you talking about?"

"The guy that touched your heart and hurt you." He told me looking straight at my eyes.

"Why do you think…?" I asked to fall silent when I realised how deep his sight was over my eyes as if he knew what I was thinking and bringing back to my mind. "Who cares?" I said laying back down with my arms back my head. "It's no use remembering it."

"Well, I think it is." He said. "Cause I want to go and beat him up till he is hardly recognisable for having hurt you so badly you can't give the rest of us a chance."

That left me gobsmacked.

"Well, I… I would go out with a guy… yes. If… If he showed me he was not like the rest." I said knowing I was going red with my eyes closed again.

Then I felt how sun hided and opened my eyes to see Gojyo was hiding it by laying forward over me face to face.

"Then allow me to show you can trust me." He said. "That I'm not as any men you have ever known."

"You already are different from any men I have ever known." I said turning my face away to avoid his look. "You come from a cartoon series."

"You know what I mean…" He said holding my chin softly and making me look at him. "I want to go out with you."

"I…" I said.

Then he laid his face against mine and kissed me softly. It caught me completely unaware; especially when he put his tongue in my mouth to caress mine and I tried to get free from him again.

"No… no… don't…" I began muttering as I could.

Anyway, even when I tried to stop it, all of sudden I felt he had stolen my will. I held tight to his back with my arms.

"_Don't stop._" I thought. "_Please, don't stop._"

He then stopped and smiled at me with our foreheads and noses together but our mouths separated.

"Can I be your guy and you my girl?" He then whispered at me.

"Why not?" I whispered him back. "It could…"

He then kissed me again and then he stopped to look again at me with the same inches of separation between our mouths.

"Then you want to try?" He asked on the same whispering tone before going down to my neck and beginning kissing it.

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded softly feeling I could touch the sky. "I want to… try…"

"Cool…" He answered smiling sexily and going back to kiss me.

I lost sense of time while he played with his tongue and mine while he laid over me without smashing me between the ground and his body.

Nobody could have said so, but he certainly weighs and I could check it when he protected me at the bus while he had that piece sank at his back.

I then felt one of his hands sliding in my clothes to get to my abdominals and I went a bit nervous. He must have felt it because he stopped kissing me for a second and lowered his face to my ear.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm going easy on you." He said before licking my ear softly making me nearly faint on weakness and pleasure. "I'll not go any higher or lower until you are ready…" he added before licking it again and putting the end in his mouth among his lips to suck it.

"And what if I'm never ready for it?" I whispered then feeling something hard in his pants and going even more nervous.

"You will." He whispered again licking my ear slowly. "And then I will know the time has come." He added before biting my ear softly.

That was the end of the point and I let out a moan feeling a wave going up and down my spine making him nearly laugh before moving slightly to face me again with our foreheads glued and our noses one by the other while I felt as about fainting and he smiled.

He then kissed me again as he moved his tongue in my mouth as if it was filled with honey. It was really wonderful being there with him, then he moved his hand a bit upper and then around there not raising it any inch.

"Take it easy…" He said as if he was pulling my leg. "I know what I'm doing…"

I did suppose he knew what he was doing, the problem is I didn't know what I wanted or was doing.

I was there lying against the floor with him nearly over me, and this time there was no bus caging us.

I wanted that to end, I didn't want him to get any further, I was afraid of him and what could happen if we kept on like that, but… I didn't want him to stop it either.

"Can't you stop?" I asked him when his hand was so close to my breast that he could caress it slightly with a finger if he outstretched it.

"You don't want it to happen." He said softly at my ear before licking it.

"Of course I want it to..!" I exclaimed to then go back to whispers as I realised there was people at the sightseeing terrace over us. "I do want you to stop it all."

"Then… why are you holding me so tight?" He whispered at my ear.

I then realised on it and outstretched them looking aside. But he held my wrists and made me laid again into his back looking deeply into my eyes.

"You don't need to remove them." He told me on a soft voice. "As I said, I'm going easy on you…" He said whispering before kissing me again.

He began by going soft for the first four ones and then he went deeper. It was as if I had lost against him, as if he was always a step in front of me… He stole my will…

Even when I was terrified on what could happened, I couldn't stop him; anyway, he did it himself after a while, with my shirt fully unbuttoned and spread showing my bare skin just covered at the breast by the bra.

He then kissed my at the neck and rolled to lay next to me, with his arm under my neck on a soft and trustful way as if us shared a lot of things.

"You… you stopped…" I then whispered.

"As I said, I prefer taking things easy on you." He said on a soft way turning to face me. "As a first time that was more than enough."

"I thought you were not that kind of men, that you would…" I said lowering my voice tone.

"That I would take it to the very end?" He said next to my ear as laughing. "Don't believe all TV says. I'm not that kind of guy. I know when a girl's limit is and I prefer not forcing things up."

"Well, I… you took advantage that day in the bus, and…" I said as he hugged me while I buttoned my shirt again.

"That was a personal prize for saving your neck." He told me. "And I bet it was the furthest you have reached with a guy."

"No, this is the furthest a guy has taken me." I said going red.

That made him laugh and I went angry so I hit him at the ribs and sat to stand up while I ended buttoning up the shirt.

Then he held me by the wrist and made me fall over him smiling sexily.

"I didn't mean to make you angry dear." He said as he hugged me with my arms folded against his chest. "But it was really funny; I thought you would have gone further than that with a guy."

"Well, not me, never ever." I said trying to break free from his without success. "I want to return with the rest. They must be already awakened."

He then smiled rolling his head and then moved his arm to lay his hand over my back of the head and made it lower to kiss me deep before releasing me that slapped his face before jumping up and standing my own feet.

And again he laughed and I was angry. I tried to run away from him but he reached me easily.

"Hey dear." He said. "That was level one."

"And?" I asked. "I don't want to repeat."

"We will review it some times before getting to the second one." He said smiling as he held my hand softly.

I then released my hand on a rather angry movement as he kept on appearing it was just a game for him.

"You are just having a laugh with me." I then said. "You don't care about how I feel."

"Of course I do care." He answered while we walked back into the path. "How do you feel?"

"Mad!" I said. "You are just pulling my leg all the time!!"

"I'm not." He said shaking his head. "And I think you know men worse than I thought."

"Why?" I asked. "Cause I think you are playing?"

"No, I know you know I'm not playing." He said smiling. "You've got lot of male friends so you can read through our gestures better than maybe us ourselves. I mean... about love bussiness, you are like a baby on them."

"I can't undestand you." I just said. "What do you mean with that?"

"I mean a baby as Goku and you have the same point of view." He said. "I have found really hard to control myself to prevent reaching any further with you before. Just cause I love you and I want to do things well to help you too." He said. "You can read guy's minds and understand them when it's not about love."

"Can men love?" I asked as jocking.

"Yes." He said caging me against a tree of the side. "You can't see it, do you?" He said then smiling as he released me and we went back to the path to then hold my hand again softly. "When a man loves a woman, he wants to feel her; all of her I mean." He said looking straight in my eyes. "If it was for me, I would spend a full week with you in the bedroom, not going out for anything, just there you and me. I see you know what I mean..." He said caressing my cheek softly with a finger.

Of course I knew what he meant, and I knew he knew I knew cause I was pink in my cheeks again.

He then sighed smiling as we reached next to the place where the rest were taking the nap and pulled from my hand to hide behind a fallen tree log making me fall down at his lap with a leg at each side of me, hugging me from my back with his hands at my stomach with my hands crossed over his arms.

"Maybe this is a bit hard for you." He whispered at me with his face next to mine. "I bet it's first time it happends to you, and someone hurt you before so things are not easy for neither you nor me. But I'm going to be here for you, don't forget it, right?"

I then nodded softly while he buried his face at my neck skin as if he was smelling it before kissing it softly and raise his face to laid it against mine.

"If you want we can talk about whatever you can think about..." He said then to kiss my ear softly.

"I was thinking... maybe it's true you like me..." I wishpered. "And sorry for..."

"Nevermind." He told me. "I knew what I was facing when I asked you out. It's going to be a long path but..."

"Gojyo, that hard thing at my back..." I wishpered.

"It's normal, dear." He just said. "Maybe you don't know, but right now I've got the girl I most like against there, I can feel her well despite of the clothes so that's a reaction I have."

"Well, I'm feeling a bit... uneasy about it." I said. "But if you say it's normal..."

"Then we can do it the other way round and I sit against you." He said.

"No, no." I said holding his arms that now were one across my chest and the other acorss my belly to keep them there. "I feel well about this position... Protected, could we stay there a bit more?"

I saw him smile as I had laid my head backwards to end my speech.

"Of course." He said moving his head to the front to put it close to me and then kiss me. "We can be like this forever if you want."

Then we heard how Sanzo began shouting near us angry cause we were both missing.

"Ok, time to go back." I said standing up smothly and being held by him by the back pocket making me fall again and kissing me before allowing me to stand up.

"We have to keep appearances, don't we?" Gojyo asked reading my mind while he took off some little grass leaves form my hair.

"For the moment... I feel less preasured and more confident if we just hid it when we are with them or at the university." I said smiling and removing the elastic bands to change my style into just a high ponytail.

"Sure." He said letting my hand go from his while we walked. "I'm through as long as we act normal on private."

"Done, as long as you keep on going easy on me." I said pink.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where the hell did you went?!" Sanzo asked when he saw us arriving back.

"I couldn't sleep so I left to train a bit." I said. "Suddenly he came and saw me so he gave me a hand."

"So you Gojyo left and then helped her?" Goku asked confused.

"Yes." Gojyo said. "Well, in fact I left for peeing away from here and sight and then I found her cause I heard her and... well, I saw she was training and offered to give a hand."

"I don't believe you." Sanzo said.

"Well, the truth is it sounds a bit weird." Hakkai recognised rubbing his head. "But the truth is it can be."

"And how is possible he heard her from among all those trees?" Sanzo asked.

"Well, you know I'm not too silent when I train." I said scratching my cheek feeling hot at it. "When I fall down or mistake my movements you know I tend to... say nasty words expressing my anger."

"And you should have heard her patting when she has been punching and kicking air for a while non-stop." Goku said then giving a hand.

"Yeah, well... that's true." Sanzo said. "She is not on her best."

"What are you..?" I began saying angry but being covered my mouth by Gojyo smiling.

"Ok, do we pick things up and go back home?" Sanzo asked. "I hate mosquitoes and they are begining to appear from wherever they were hidden."

"Oh, sure." I said. "Just allow me to pack things back up and I'll be ready."

"Ok, but this time allow me to just carry you at the back of the bike." Gojyo said. "Cause it will be easier than just pulling from you along the whole ramp."

"Well, for once I have to agree with him." Hakkai said. "Furthermore, if you were training your legs would hurt a bit if you keep on exercising them."

"Ok, ok." I said raising my hands up to the sides of my head. "I got the idea. I'll allow him to take me back him at the bike."

So we did, as soon as we ended picking things up and left the place clean as we found it we mounted on the bikes and left after having tied everything to the basket and the back of the bikes while I sat behind Gojyo at the bike.

"Don't be afraid of holding tight." He said as pulling my leg.

"I bet you can't imagine how many motorbikes I have got hold to." I said kidding too.

"Gojyo, don't try to get advantage of it all!" Goku said.

"I'm the one back him." I said. "I'm the one with the hands free to move, but don't worry. I'm not doing it."

We then speed and had some fun while we went back home. There I went to put all the things at their right place before going up again to the flat.


	10. Chapter 11

**EPISODE 11: FUNNY TIMES. LEVEL TWO.**

That same week, things didn't went right. Goku and Sanzo caught a terrible flu that made them stay in bed all the week and Hakkai stayed there for taking care of them.

"I can also come and be their nurse." I offered. "If I stay then you would be a bit more relaxed."

"Ah, no." Hakkai said. "There's no need of you staying here. You need to get to the lessons and I'll stay here. Furthermore, you have a job to attend so... no, thanks. What I would thank you would be to lend me your notes when you come back home."

Sure, I would. We exchanged them nearly each two days just to check if we got all the important parts.

And the bad news was I had to stay till later there cause in my job, I had to do back all the time I spend ill.

Anyway, I didn't go or came back from the university alone. Gojyo always comes with me. I think maybe he has taken the part of our relationship a bit too to heart. He stays out of the bar for hours, just to wait for me to come out and pick me up to get toguether to the bus and get back home. And then in the bus, as there's usually nobody there for a while, he takes advantage to snug with me.

I'm begining to feel pitty of seeing him waiting for me out all the time.

"Hey, Jhonny." I said when he came back the bar after having ended his job time. "Did you forgot anything?" I asked him holding his keyrig full of keys around my finger on a cassual way.

"Thanks for taking my keys for me." He said as I handed them to him. "I don't know what I would have done without them."

"You would not get home today then." I said jocking a bit.

"By the way, that friend of yours is waiting out again." He informed me before opening the door to leave.

I then looked at my other partner and he noded so I slided under the bar and went out to see he was really there.

"Hey, there's no need of you waiting here for hours." I told him that was lying on the entance side benches.

"Yeah, but I want to wait for you." He said sitting up. "Haven't you ended a bit early today?"

"I'm still not done." I said. "Someone told me you were here and as it's still an hour till I can end working I thought it would be better if you just waited inside. C'mon, I'll serve you a beer."

"Ok, sounds good for me." He said. "I was begining to feel a bit cold here. See?" He said hugging me by the back and putting his hands in my robes at the abs making me feel cold too.

"Hey, this is a pubic place so stop that, please." I said removing his hands from me.

"Ok, ok." He said disappointed. "Afterall, there would always remain the bus."

"Yeah, well, the driver must be feed up with us always using it as if there was nobody else there." I said getting in the bar. "Sit where you want, I'll serve you that beer then."

"A beer then?" He asked me.

"Yes, I pay for it." I said taking the glass to fill it with the amber drink and then handing it to him before running to get more orders.

"Hey, it seems that guy is a bit bothering for you." Jason told me smiling when I went to get some coffees ready to take them to a table. "Do you want me to get you free from him?

"Ah, thanks but there will be no need." I said smiling back at him. "He loves waiting for me to end working to go with me back home."

"Well, if he annoys you then tell me and I'll kick him away from you." He offered serving another beer.

"Thanks, but it will be no need of it." I said smiling and taking all the coffees on a tray to carry them toghether to the tables.

It was about half an hour later that we ended working and the boss allowed us to leave so I went back in to drop the apron and get my jacket to leave.

"Wow, that guy must be waiting something from you when he is always waiting for you." Jason said. "I supose there will be no chance of taking you on a motorbike ride then, is it?"

"Maybe other day." I said smiling and ending zipping my jacket. "And he expects from me nothing else than to return home safe with him."

"Well, he is not such a safe person in my opinion." Jason told me serious. "I mean... he doesn't look as if he could protect you if you were attacked." He said as trying to fix things up.

"Well, I bet he would protect me in any case." I said. "But anyway, I can protect myself pretty well."

"Sure. I've got no doubt of it." He told me smiling while I crossed the door to leave.

When I did so, Gojyo was waiting for me outside and smiled at me when he saw me there.

"Don't tell me, you've missed me while I was in there chaning the apron for the jacket." I asked him jocking.

"Just a bit." He said jocking too as he surronded my shoulder with his arm. "Now... we leave for the bus stop and we go back home."

"Yes, I see you've learnt the routine pretty easy." I said smiling.

Then he caught me unaware and kissed me softly but long.

"What are you doing?" I asked him looking around. "We could have been seen."

"Why are you so frightened on us being seen by anyone?" He asked me. "Are you ashamed on me or what?"

"No!!" I said. "No, no! Of course not!"

"Then begin thinking just on you and not on the rest of people." He said before kissing me again, this time deeper while we reached the bus stop bench and he made me sit at his knees to hug me and give me heat while we were sitting.

We usually had to spend there from 1 to 8 minutes waiting for the bus to arrive, and that time it was not an exception. When it arrived, we got in and again we found it was empty but for the driver, an adult couple that went down the bus the following stop and us.

As soon as the couple went down the bus Gojyo caged me against him again as he used to and he began kissing me not allowing me to stop much to breath.

We were arriving to a point where some people came on and we stopped to keep apearances up. Anyway, he usually used to keep his arm around my waist or back and made me laid my head against his shoulder so we could speak whispering.

"I see you have learned the first lesson." He wishpered at my ear while the bus began going empty. "You have also learned to breath without stopping kissing a guy."

"You are pulling my leg, aren't you?" I wishpered him back a bit bothered.

"No." He said before kissing me once. "Not at all, that's something people learn soon. Now... let's begin with lesson two." He added when the bus stopped again and the rest of passengers went down leaving the bus empty but for us two and the driver.

He then kissed me again and he moved a bit to lay his back against the glass on his side sitting as we did when we were at the natural park the previous week. Anyway, he didn't just allow me to lay with my back against his chest, he made me sit at his lap with my back against the seat back and he then began kissing me deep as he laid his hand at the neck of my shirt putting it in it at my shoulder to rub it.

I was then red of acting like that on a public transport, but luckily we could not be seen from outside and the driver was, wether used to us or he was not paying attention to what we were doing. Anyway, I was pink on my cheeks, that went a bit red when his other hand moved from my abs to go upper in the top.

"Gojyo, we can be seen..." I wishpered at him as I could.

He then just smiled in fun with his lips at my neck.

"They are not going to do such." He told me clearly enjoying the situation. "Nobody cares on us and this is not well iluminated, is it?"

No, it was not well illuminated, in fact it was more or less shadowy despite of the bus lights at the ceiling of it.

He then took his chance and kissed the curve between my neck and my shoulders as he unbotonned the neck of my blouse with just one hand, making the neckline of the shirt wider while he kissed my skin making me feel weird on a good and pleasant way.

I was slightly red then, but when he raised his hand to my breast laying his mouth over mine to kiss me deep and caught my moan and gasp of surprise in his mouth, I went red as a traficlight and he then smiled evilly.

"Could you..." I began wishpering when he stopped kissing for a second to smile wide. " Please, I want you to..."

"You don't want me to stop." He said smiling to then rub my breast making me let out an indefinible sound that made him smile wide. "See??"

I then looked to the very front of the bus, but the driver seemed more interested on the radio than on checking what we were doing.

"Don't worry about him." Gojyo wishpered at my ear softly before chaining it with ear licking as if it was a kind of lollypop. "He is not going to annoy us..."

"He can hear me..." I answered him back as he kissed those inches of skin between my ear and the neck.

"Then let's try to avoid making too much noise." He whispered me back.

It was amazing, again I didn't thought it was ok to do such things on a public transport, and I didn't want him to keep on with that, anyway, but on the other hand... I didn't want him to stop either, despite of the embarashment of being on a public transport, despite of the shyness about what he was doing... I felt I didn't want him to stop either.

I then letted him guide me and soon I was smashing his hand between his chest and mine holding tigh to his neck answering to his kisses playing with my tonge too.

That seemed to make him really happy about it and he smiled taking his hand out of there to hold me too.

Anyway, all of sudden I realised the stop was about comming and I made him stop by nearly jumping away from him to the corridor, standing and patting my clothes to outstretch them while he looked surprised at me.

"Our stop." I just said as the bus began stopping.

"Good you were aware of it, otherwishe we would have had to walk for a long while." He said when we walked down the bus.

"Good I could notice it." I said. "Cause you were not allowing me to use my brain."

"It was not your brain what you must use." He said smiling sexily and ironically on the same time. "It was your tongue and skin."

"Well, I expect not to have to use my skin again on a long while." I said red as the trafficlight we were stopped at. "It was really embarrashing when..."

"When I put my hand at your..." He began saying.

"Yes, there." I said cutting his sentence nervous. "I feel really uneasy if you do it, specially when we are in public."

"That was just a bus, nobody could see us." He said smiling.

"I don't care!" I said offended while I turned the key at the portal keyhole to open the door. "I don't like that. Even when you say there was nobody looking."

"Well, you will get used." He just said. "You will soon no mind who can see you. And that will be good."

"Oh, I see!" I said offended. "You think I'll become just one of that... girls!"

"No, I say soon you will just love me so much you will not mind showing it." He said. "Once you've tried it you can't put it away so easily. You will soon want to repeat..." He added as explaining it to my very ear while the lift closed his doors caging me in with him.

He made me go red once again before the doors opened and he sparated from me after having caged me against the lift walls with his arms to kiss me once again, this time softly and with tons of care.

While he walked out to hold the door politely for me to go out too, I felt as if he had turned into a gentlemen all of sudden. As if he had two faces; one horny and wild as an animal and then the second one of the gentlemen that was caring towards me, caring and sensitive and polite.

Anyway, while I opened the door the idea left my mind as he put his hand in my back pocket of my jeans.

No, he was just the little beast moving by sex and thinking with his dick.

"Hello, I'm back!" I said getting in the house. "Five minutes to relax and I'm ready for help!" I added putting my head through the kitchen door to see Hakkai cooking dinner with an smile.

It was right, just all I needed for starting again was a bit of relax after the bus "level" and then I would be ready for anything, or nearly anything.

"So, I have to take this to Goku and Sanzo, isn't it?" I asked when he passed me what looked as a stinking leek peeled from a cover.

"Yeah, you have to put it over their necks so they will recover sooner." Hakkai said.

"It's traditional medecine." Gojyo explained me. "I've already put the balsam and you don't want to know where."

I didn't wanted to know, but he had been too expecific with the explanation of what he had to do.

"Man... they are definetively crazy." I said when I fighted to put the vegetables over Sanzo and Goku's throats.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Caged. Love confessions.**

"Hey, Gojyo!!" I shouted from the door while Hakkai handed me both meals on a bag I would hand Gojyo cause he didn't carry a rugsack full of things. "We are going to arrive late!"

"Comming... comming..." He answered me comming out of the door as he ended putting on his boots and lacing them while I called for the lift to arrive. "Why are you so worried about arriving late if the bus usually doesn't work as you planned?"

"Cause of that." I said getting in the lift with him and the neighbourg of the 5th and his dog. "Good morning ma'am."

"Morning ma'am." Gojyo said too.

"Good morning." The woman said smiling. "Oh, how are your mates today?"

"Well, it's funny." I said. "It seems I passed them my flu so now they stay home with Hakkai as nurse so us two get to the university and pick the notes for all of us."

"Oh, your grandmother always spoke so high about your heart! I've met you since you were about... this heigh, and always knew you would be such a great woman!" The woman said smiling and remembering me on my dead and beloved granma. "She would have been so proud on you living here..."

"Well, I suppose so." I said smiling to keep a face in there while the lift doors opened and Gojyo was quiet. "Well, excuse us but we are on hurry." I added getting out. "The bus, you know."

"Oh, sure." She said. "Go, go before it passes away the stop."

We then nearly ran and waited for the bus for two minutes while Gojyo surronded me with his arms.

"Hey, at least wait until the old woman goes away with is dog." I said realising on the lady looking at us.

"Well, this is a cold morning." He said smiling. "I would not be a gentlemen if I didn't help my lady on troubles."

"Well, then take that hand away from there." I said taking his hand from my breast to lay it at my arm.

"It was a little mistake." He said. "But you can't imagine how hard is to live with you and not being able to lay a finger on you..."

"Sorry, but... I can't feel well if you put your hands at certain places when we are on public." I answered standing up while the bus got to the stop.

We then stood at the bus and he found a place for us, me against the window and he protecting me from being smashed by the rest of people. Thanks to all that, we arrived on time to the university, and then smiling held my hand while we were going at the lift and pushed a buttom making it to stop.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Getting more time for us." He told me smiling sexily. "Now all we have to do is to wait for the janitor to open the doors for us."

"No, it was wrong." I said. "The janitor is more time out of his post than in while lessons!!" I then said nervous pushing the call buttom for the janitor to ask on the interphone, but with no success.

"Hey, he is not comming sooner just cause you push it more times." He said holding me by the wrist by crossing the arms over them sticking to me. "Now we just have to wait here."

"And I supose you want to spend the time on a funny way, not?" I said turning around and facing him.

"Well, you are beginning to read my mind." He said smiling sexily to me and laying his head towards my face to then kiss me softly but long. "You are improbing a lot."

"Thanks..." I muttered softly before he kissed me again.

Soon he was again kissing me and chaining a kiss with more kisses and I was once again stolen my will. I wondered how could it be he could turn me from a racional cold woman into a warm and servile lash with not an own ideas while he kissed me.

Soon he was moving his hands at my back stuck to me. I could feel a begining to grow thing at his front of the jeans and I went pink while he stuck his tonge in my mouth.

"Don't mind it." He wishpered then to me at the ear before licking it softly. "Trust me, I already told you I was going easy on you, dear." He then lowered towards my neck taking little bites and sucking at the lower part of it and also at my neckline skin, just over the clavicle. That time it itched a bit so I let out a pain sound.

That made him stop and look at my eyes not raising his face from my neckline to see me with my eyes tight closed.

"Did it hurt you?" He asked then raising his face a bit.

"It itches." I said opening my eyes softly as I felt his atente gaze upon me. "I can't remember it itched so much..."

"Sorry, I supose that place itches more than normal." He said kissing it softly to then lick it twice with care before looking back up at me.

"Your skin is just so tasty I would eat it all everyday." He said making me blush slightly and smile.

"I've still not... tasted such thing." I said trying to say something but obviously saying a nosense.

Then he smiled and took my hand to put it at his neck line opened before a bit by him.

"You can feel it?" He said. "It's my heart and it's beating for you and just for you. You can taste it whenever you want..."

I then went a bit shyly to smell his neck, it smelled a bit to citrus smell in my opinion. Then I didn't thought it and I tried to taste it making him smile in delight as I licked what tasted as juice in my opinion.

"I just forgot cleaning my hands when I was doing the juice for the ill kids and I scratched there." He said. "So maybe it tastes a bit as juice."

I then laughed as I thought for a second about it being something delighting and turning out it was lack of care when juice making. He then smiled wide as he heard me laughing.

"Sorry, I..." I began saying while I laughed. "I thought... I thought it was... I thought you sweated juice!"

He then smiled wide as he saw me laughing. I didn't meant it to be so funny.

"Hey, anyone in there?" The janitor's voice said at the speaker in the lift.

"Yes, we were going up to 3rd floor and it has suddenly stopped." I said after looking at Gojyo and standing up to pulse the speaking bottom.

"Ok, it's a light failure." He said. "We will take you out of there as soon as we can."

"Fine." Gojyo said while I pushed the bottom. "We are not on hurry."

"How many of you are in there?" He asked then.

"Just us two." I answered.

"Ok, we will take you out of there soon." He said before cutting it out.

"They will take long." I said sitting back down sighing. "From all the places here this is the less luxurious one."

"Well, at least I have seen the good point of this." Gojyo said smiling as he laid his hands at my breast over the shirt as I was laying my back at his chest.

"That you are taking advantage on me?" I asked ironically. "As if you needed a locked lift for it."

"No, I've heard you laughing sincerely." He said kissing my neck softly. "As you said, I need not from a locked lift for doing things with you. Yet you seem to need of places where nobody can hear or see us."

That made me go pink at my cheeks and embarrashed. He was suposed to be my boyfriend now, and I was trying to hide it all from everyone cause I was ashamed on what people could think. Not about him, but about me.

"Gojyo, it's..." I began saying. "It's not you the problem, it's me."

"Ok, I'm all ears." He said. "We have all the time we need, now and here."

I then took a long breath to calm up and being able to joing two words toghether.

"I'm not ashamed on you." I said looking down to the ground at one side of us, now face to face. "I'm ashamed on me. On never knowing what to do, on not being enough for you, on being a complete disastre on love matters... I'm scared cause all this is new for me. And cause I think I'm mad for getting into this without thinking on what could happend later..."

I was now about crying, with my eyes wet and my cheeks crimson on embarrashment. I was feeling unestable and unsure, as a little girl that is lost...

Anyway, he didn't shouted at me or called me silly as I thought he would, he just held my chin and raised my face to look at his.

"Look at me." He asked me. "Hey, look at me." He repeated when I found his eyes and I looked away again. "I want you to listen me, ok?" He said on a soft voice with a soft face. "I'm not going to do anything that can hurt you, ok? And you are not a complete disaster. I can't be happier with anyone else than you. If you feel safer not telling anyone then it's ok with me."

Then he removed some tears from my eyes with just one finger and looked at me smiling.

"Just don't cry, right?" He asked me smiling to the hug me.

We spend about ten more minutes hug there, at the lift ground. I felt really safe among those arms. How could it be just those arms could give me all I wanted then?

I loved that feeling. I loved that guy, but in the very deeps of my heart... I knew it would end one day...

"Hey!" The janitor said. "We managed to open the door! Can you climp up here?" The janitor asked.

"I can push her up and then I jump out." Gojyo answered before I could refuse it. "Ok, stand at my hand and I will push you up." He said joining both hands to offer me a place to stand.

"Ok, hold tight to me." The janitor said pulling from me to take me out of the lift by the upper half of the door that was now open.

Finally he managed to take me out of there and I noticed lot of people was there witnessing the 'rescue' back the janitor.

"Hey, I need a hand too." Gojyo said putting his hands out of the hole to be held too. "Thanks. Uff, we have spent a bad time in there... luckily we took chance to review our notes."

"Hey, Isa." My friend said. "What were you doing for getting caged there?"

"We were just going up at the lift." I said. "We wanted to be on time to lessons and then it stopped."

"The light failure began some minutes ago." The janitor said. "I went to check lifts then."

"And we phoned there for a while." I said. "But where were you? I know, maybe fixing something."

"The toilet tap was broken and the plumber was here just for a while." The janitor said. "Anyway... you'd better go your lessons."

Surely, it was then when the teachers began making people move to get to the classrooms.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, what has happened in the lift?" My friend asked me on the minutes free before a lesson and the other.

"Nothing." I said fast. "We took chance for reviewing some notes."

"Well, but you were a bit red when you were released." He said smiling ironically.

"In case you have not realised, I've got two ill mates and I just got over a cold." I said not even thinking about it. "It's probably that I got a bit ill again."

"Hum... if I were you I would take care of it." He advised me. "The colds you can get now can be rather dangerous."

"Yeah, but I can't leave my friends unattended when they were by my side then." I said.

"Then why are you here?" He asked me.

"Cause Hak is better doctor than me and someone ought to get the notes complete and good." I said patting on my notebook.

"Hey, is he bothering you??" Gojyo asked me.

"No, we were talking." I said. "About why Hakkai is not seen lately around here."

"Ah, he is home taking care of the rest." He said smiling. "But us two come here dialy to attend to lessons."

"Yeah, he has that clear." I said while he laid his elbows softly at my shoulders. "Hey, that hurts."

"Sorry, maybe you prefer this?" He said surrounding them with his arms.

"Well, that's better, but now it's out of contest as it's not cold around." I said breaking free. "You are always bothering me!"

That made my friend and some people seeing us there laugh.

"What is so fun?" He asked as we were confused.

"You look as a couple." A girl said making me go red.

"Well, we are not." Gojyo said. "But do not doubt I will end getting her." He said smiling as jocking.

"Yeah, that will be if I allow you." I said while we all had a laugh.

"So you really think you will be able to stand my attempts if I even try?" He asked.

"Of course." I said smiling and jocking too. "If I wanted to."

"ok, OK." My friend said laughing. "Drop it. We are going to pee due to over-laughing."

"Yeah, you would not get her heart even if you did your best." Another guy said joking. "She has it frozen. Last guy trying spend a week at a madhouse depressed and with a broken arm when he tried rubbing her butt."

"A thing is to have a laugh at this and another is to insult her." Gojyo said.

"Don't mind him." I said smiling and holding his arm. "I don't care, really. It was a laugh."

"Hey, guy." He said smiling. "What's wrong? Do you even want to get her when you can get another girl's heart easier and safer?"

"I rather to get her heart than anyone else." Gojyo said releasing from my arm that was holding him to sit him back down. "Have you ever done the effort to try and know why she is like that? Have you ever tried to break that ice? No! You just complain about it but you do nothing to know better that part of hers."

"Gojyo, shut up." I said holding his forearm. "There's no need on that."

"No, there is the need of that and more!" He said breaking free from me again. "Why do you stand them to say such? Do you not even care they say that?"

"No!" I said. "I care. I don't like it but that's right! I closed my heart long ago, it's frozen and it makes me sad and hurt! Are you two happy now?" I added before running out of lesson to the girls' bathroom.

I locked there nearly crashing into the teacher as he walked towards the classroom and I ran out of it. As soon as the door was locked I sat at the toilet and began crying. I had tried to deny it all for a long time, and now, all of sudden it was all wrong. It was needed just one minute, no, just seconds to make all that hard armor to fall down to my feet and make me cry bitterly protected by three walls and a door, sitting at a toilet.

At least until I heard the door open fast and then been locked again.

"Hey, princess." I heard Gojyo saying. "Open the door and let me in, please."

"Get lost." I said cleaning my face fast and trying to sound still. "I want to be alone."

"I didn't meant to hurt you." He said. "By heavens' shake! I was trying to defend you!"

"And don't you think that everything was right as it was?!" I asked him. "Leave. I don't want to chat."

I heard some seconds of silence and then the door open and close. I then sighed relieved before hearing some noises at the side toilet and then some dust fell in front of me.

"I knew you would be so sad." He said from over the wall holding at his elbows. "See? It was not right for you either."

"That doesn't mind you, do you?" I said.

"Well, I am your boyfriend now. And over all, your friend." He said. "I don't want to hear anyone speaking so low of you when they have not even done the efford of knowing you. I can't stand it, not as boyfriend not as friend. Or can't you just trust on me for loving you as you are? With that frozen lawyer at your heart and all."

That made me fill my eyes with tears again. And when he saw it, he came to me and surrounded my back with his arms.

"You can trust me for helping you, on whatever you need." He said looking to the wall back me while he buried his lips at my hair kissing it softly. "You can count on me for anything..."

That was the first moment I felt I could be loving a guy not even what could happend, not minding on anything else than both of us.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isa, are you feeling better?" My friend said worried.

"I'm sorry." My friend said. "We didn't meant..."

"It's ok." I said smiling. "I just went to the bathroom and then to the bar to have a coke as I was late for lessons again."

"Yeah, when I found her she was heading to the bar." Gojyo said.


	12. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Ahh!!" Someone shouted all of sudden waking me up at 7.30 despite it was Saturday morning.

I jumped on the bed when I heard the shouts ad then I realised it belonged to Goku, so I ran out into the corridor to reach his bedroom where Sanzo was shouting at him.

"Isa!" He said hugging to me with his eyes soaked in tears. "I had a nightmare!"

"Uff… ok, calm up." I said rubbing his head while Sanzo shouted and the other two appeared back me. "It's ok. Goku had a nightmare. Sanzo, stop shouting and everyone go to sleep. C'mon Goku, let's go to the kitchen and you tell me what was the nightmare about, ok?"

He just nodded while Hakkai said 'fine' and Sanzo complained about Goku having shouted and then Gojyo complaint about everything.

"That monkey…" he began babbling. "Shouting just cause a nightmare. And then Isa hugs him, how pathetic."

"Hey, stop complaining." I told him. "I'm taking care of him, right? Or do you prefer him being scared all the time until we all wake up?"

"No, I rather you to come and help me forgetting my nightmares too." He said. "But ok, go and try taming that wild monkey."

"By the way, I needed not your allowance." I said smiling ironically. "I was to do it anyway."

"Shut up, please!" Sanzo said angry shutting the door.

Then Goku and I went to the kitchen to talk while I did some hot milk for him and then Gojyo went to his bedroom, or so I think.

"So, what was the nightmare about?" I asked Goku.

"I dreamed about when Homura tried to create a new world away from Heaven and this world. And he used me."

"Hum… I remember that episode." I said remembering it. "Can't tell which one was but I can remember it. Ah, episodes 47, 48 and 49." I said smiling. "I always wondered how was Hakkai when he transformed into the youkai. Sorry, continue."

"I remembered I hurt Sanzo and also Prince Kougaki." He said. "But how is you know what happened?"

"Episode 47: You had already reached that tower and Hakkai fought against some demons; Gojyo, Sanzo and you went past him to the next room and there were food, then you fought against those gods or gods friends or something like that, then Gojyo said he would take care of it and Sanzo and you left past that too until a corridor where you found Homura and the other good friends of him and they took you. Meanwhile, Gojyo ended with all the gods at the dinning-room and one hexed Gojyo. His mother appeared and… well, he went through a lot of painful reminds but he ended up with his mother reflex thanks to the help of his brother Dokugaji and Yaone. Meanwhile, Homura defeated you and took while Sanzo was chained to the wall."

"And on the next one?" He asked me. "What happened?"

"Episode 48." I said smiling motherly. "Begins when Homura removes your controlling tiara and you turn into a full youkai full of rage. Meanwhile, Kougaji, Sanzo and Lirin are fighting the two gods friends of Homura. Then Hakkai, Gojyo, Yaone and Dokugaji appear and help with the two gods. They managed to allow Sanzo get where you were and he saw you had hit Homura, turned to him and hit his hand with the gun."

"Wow, it was funny." He said laying his head on his arms. "You seem to know all about us…"

"I don't." I said smiling. "I just loved to watch your adventures, Javi, the guy on my class, usually recorded them for me and I watched them before going to bed. It was like the company I didn't had here at home. The adventures I wasn't able to have here… I see you are about sleeping again, do you get back to your bed?"

"Ok, but… you tell me the rest of the episode and the next one." He said smiling as a little kid.

As soon as he got in his bed, I sat next to him holding his hand and began whispering softly.

"Then the one with the bun removed it and he turned wild, at the top of his power. Gojyo tried first and he was defeated so Dokugaji fought for saving him and he was also defeated. Then Hakkai, but he was useless too… until he began speaking. I can't remember all he said, but he reached Shien's soul and he ended hitting him. And Shien went off as a bomb, disappeared and Hakkai was nearly killed too. Then the one with the patch at his eye removed it and turned into a weird kind of monster. Then Homura left through the golden gates to the new world and heavens and Sanzo and Kougaji were left to fight you. That was the end of the episode."

"And in the next?" He asked half slept.

"Episode 49 continues with the fights." I said whispering at him again. "All the rest against the god that turned into the hanyou and Sanzo and Kougaji against you. I suppose it's no need of telling you what happened with you, but the rest fought wild against the monster. First Dokugaji that was defeated, then Yaone and Hakkai thought about attacking all of them at the same time… But when you do, he disappears and begins appearing back Yaone defeating her, then Dokugaji attacks and he stops him and defeats him too, Lirin is left unconscious when she hits and breaks a post a bit…"

"How did it end?" He asked nearly slept.

"The enemy goes uncontrollable himself and he goes like mad. So Hakkai throws a blast at him at the same time than Gojyo throws his blade at him killing the demon-god." I kept on. "But before that, he remembers pieces of his life. I was not easy either… it made me cry." I then fell silent for a second seeing him just an inch for being fully asleep, before adding. "Anyway, the episode is aimed to Homura and helping understanding him. Why he is like that, how he reached his status of War Prince… all that. His life wasn't easy or nice either. I think the times any of you; enemies, allies or you five guys, remember about your pasts and the pain you all guys went through I was close to crying or I cried." He was now sleeping so I combed his hair softly with my fingers smiling. "Your lives were none easy… you went all through lot of pain. Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo… Homura, Shien and the demon-god… And you five got over all that pain, together. I wish I was so strong like you." I whispered before kissing his forehead and leaving for my bed. Anyway, when I reached there, I found Gojyo laying against the wall apparently waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep either." He said looking serious at me by the corner of his eyes not moving his face from looking down. "So I went to try and help you but… I saw you needed no help."

"You heard us talking?" I asked going past him to sit at my bed.

"Yes." He said "From the part you told Goku about my fight at the dinning-room against those gods helpers. I have missed nothing from that point."

"Hum, next time just say something so I know you are there." I said joking as I covered myself with the blankets looking for some heat. "That way I will try not to say anything else that I can regret being overheard."

"As the part where you say you nearly cried when you saw about our past remembers?" He said walking to sit at the table.

"For example, yes." I said burying my face to the cheeks in the bed-robes.

"You don't seem to have gone through anything similar to anything we can have gone through when we were younger."

"Yes." I said. "But I could felt it anyway, I could understand you better you can think I could. That way, I began understanding why your enemies were like they were. They were not evil, they felt strong feelings, they looked for good things as forgiveness, better things or friendship. They were loyal to their friends or their convictions."

"Not Homura." He said. "He was just evil."

"No, he was not so evil. Not after you see episode 49 that is the last one shown here in this place on our language." I said shaking my head softly. "He spent years, ages caged on heaven's jails. Knowing nothing else than loneliness, hard despising words, mistreats… and pain. Then, when he expected nothing else but to die, he was released and offered to be the Prince of War because Nataku was really useless. That was the beginning of a new life for him. A chance to live again after so much time at darkness."

Gojyo just stayed there silent, he didn't say a word or moved, just looked to a side as thinking sad.

"He was even in love with a girl living at heavens." I said. "He wanted a better place to live, free and happy. With Rinrei. He then thought on keep on being alive for not making that girl he loved sad, for protecting her… for first time, he wished a future."

I went silent and Gojyo didn't say anything at first. But then he looked at me.

"Can I lay there?" He asked. "I swear I will not do anything wrong on you."

"How can I know I can trust you?" I asked him piercing him with my eyes.

"I'll lie over the sheets, just covering with the blanket." He said.

I took some seconds to think about it and then I moved back to allow him lying there too, over the sheets and covered by the blanket.

So he moved there to lie down and raised his arms so I raised my head to allow him putting it under my neck so I was made to lay my forehead at his chest-robes in silence.

"You saw about my childhood too?" He asked me.

"Yes." I recognised. "It must have been really hard for you to go through that treatment from your mum… I could understand when that monk put you that hex that brought her up to life again that you reacted like that. It must have been painful, brought you all those remembers so long half-forgotten… I was to cry when I saw you going through that. I could feel the pain you were going through, but with less power than you must have felt it."

He then lowered his face to kiss me long and softly.

"I never thought any girl could understand us so deep." He said softly when he stopped and hugging me really tight with his face just a few inches from me. "I wish I could stay by your side for ever."

That made me drop some tears; it was not exactly crying, but the tears fell down just the same.

I think I ended falling asleep like that, surrounded by his arms and with my face buried at his chest robes, while he caressed my head and kissed me and my forehead.

When I woke up later, he was not there so I thought it was all a dream, Goku's nightmare, Gojyo's chat… me falling asleep next to him just separated by the sheet…

Until I met him at the kitchen.

"Good morning!!" He said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Hakkai said. "Did you manage to sleep after such a deep chat with Goku?"

"Yes." I said smiling and outstretching still in my pyjamas. "I managed to sleep a bit more. How is him?"

"Still sleeping." Sanzo said making me realise he was also there, back of the door sitting while he had his cup of coffee and read the previous day newspaper. "You gave him a great and free lesson yesterday night to make him asleep." He added looking at me by the end of his glasses.

"He was just in need of some chat." I said keeping on outstretching and yawning. "Ok, allow me to get dressed and I get the newspaper and some sweet buns while I jog a bit." I said smiling. "That will make me end waking up."

"I could go with you." Gojyo said. "Just for protection."

"I rather you to help here with the sweeping and all." I said. "It will take me just a quarter of hour or less."

So was it, after getting wear with a tracksuit I went out of home and when I reached the ground floor and welt out of the building, I began jogging with the fresh air caressing my face, neck and other bare skin I could have uncovered by the tracksuit.

I felt alive while I felt my heart beats rise with the activity, the smell of the baking bread and buns of the corner baker's, the neighbourhood beginning to wake up…

"Ah! Little Miss Jiménez!" The baker said smiling as I got in the shop. "I have a tray of croissants stubbed with chocolate and others with ham and cheese."

"Smells as heavens." I said. "I think I will take some too. But first…"

"Sure, I got them ready for you." She said smiling. "Two bread bars, a packet of a sliced loaf of bread… and as today is Saturday, a packet of artisan coconut biscuit and another made with rice for your friends."

"As perfect as always." I said smiling. "So, when can I get here for the new croissants?"

"Seven minutes." She said. "But you will have to leave them rest a bit."

"I'll try to." I said smiling. "You know my cousin; he is greedy as a monkey."

"Well, then he will burn his stomach and larynx."

"We would deserve it well." I said. "But he would not learn the lesson so…"

That made her laugh while I picked the two bags she handed me and got ready to run for the news paper before going back there.

The newsagent also said good morning to me and I was speaking with him for another five minutes before running back to the baker's and getting the new speciality from them and back home carrying four bags full of food and a newspaper, two magazines and a comic book for Goku.

When I reached back home, my hi-fi was high filling the house with music so I went to lower it after having apologized to a neighbour that was there to complain about it.

"Food!!" I said going to the kitchen to put everything at the right place while Hakkai cleaned the kitchen. "Let's see… bread… more bread… magdalenas and biscuits…" I said putting everything at their place while avoiding annoying Hakkai.

"And what is that?" He asked me when I took the croissants.

"Ah, a new receipt from the owner." I said smiling. "Those for tomorrow's breakfast cause are chocolate, and those for lunches as they are ham and cheese made ones. I hide them here for Goku not reaching them, right?" I said smiling as I hided them behind the infusion jars making him smile.

Then I stepped at the corridor carrying the newsagent's bag and stepped there.

"OK, press!" I said high over the music. "Newspaper!"

"Mine." Sanzo said taking it from me.

"The… ok, I know this is Gojyo. Gojyo's magazine!!" I said holding it up pink on my cheeks as it was a porn one with a big tits model on the cover.

"This is mine." He said smiling spicily as he took it from me.

"This is mine…" I said holding the miscellanea one and holding it at my legs. "Cooking and health magazine! Ah, Hakkai, I suppose this is yours." I said smiling and handing it towards him at the kitchen. "I'll take it to your bedroom then."

"Thanks." He said smiling and drying the sweat at his forehead.

"And finally…" I said taking out the comic. "A comic for my favourite kid."

"Thank!!!" Goku said jumping to reach it with no success.

"Hey, I'll give it if you behave well and end the duties well-done and fast. Right?"

"Fine…" He said a bit down so I messed his hair.

Then I went to Hakkai's room and placed the magazine at his side table before taking mine to the living-room where Gojyo had turned his bed into the sofa again, I placed it then over the little table next to the sofa before leaving for the bathroom.

"Ok, I have the shower and clean the bathroom after it." I announced from the door. "And Gojyo, do not try to peep. I'm locking the door."

"Promised." He said from the corridor with the broom over his shoulder.

So, I went in the bathroom and locked the door before turning on the hot water and beginning heating it for my shower.

Then I smiled as I took the sponge to clean the walls and the tube after having the shower.

I was singing, I can't remember where I took the song, but I just sang it while rubbing the bathtube.

When I went out, the guys had already ended too and they were watching TV or reading something.

"You've done a wonderful work." I said smiling.

"Thanks." Hakkai said smiling as he tied up his shoelaces. "By the way, we are leaving for a while, we will return after an hour or so."

"Do you mind?" Goku asked looking at me. "We are getting to a budhist place."

"Oh, sure." I said. "I don't mind. Yet I didn't knew there was a budhist temple around here."

"Well, someone in the universty told us there was so now we are fine again we will go and have a look around." Sanzo said.

I was astonished; it was the longest speech he ever pronounced for me.

"So, you four are missing for an hour, isn't it?" I said. "Ok... I'll take chance for doing some things here."

"Fine." Sanzo said back as rough as always. "I didn't expected a christian to come, anyway."

"I'll take the chance for seeing if I can fix that lamp you broke tonight." I said. "So... I change into my working dungaree and get my tools and then... I'll begin doing those little fixing at the place." I added smiling. "Have fun!" I added before disappearing in my bedroom to change trousers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nena eres tan perfecta, que m'as hecho pillar complejo." I sang as my mp3 was filled with some spanish rap music and I opened the home door carrying the tool box and the ladder to get to the room lamp to change the light bulb.

The music was so strong in my ears that I didn't mind anything else than taking the ladder, mounting it at the centre of the room to have a look at the lamp bulb and go back down to take the proper one to change it. Meanwhile I kept on whistling and humming the music, singing some parts I was able to sing.

"And with this..." I said ending spining the light bulb around to fix it to the lamp. "God said Ligh be done, and the light was turned on." I said smiling as I saw it working.

All of sudden the ladder began trembling and I fell down to some arms that held me up making my earphones fall down.

"Gotcha!" Gojyo said holding me at his arms smiling as if he was just jocking.

"I could have breaken my neck!" I shouted at him trying to break free but hanging from him with a leg over his shoulder and the other under his other arm.

"I would not have left you fall down." He said trying to defend from my attacks.

Even when I tried to break free I ended up looking as if I had been glued to him. When I stopped cause he stopped my hitting hand with just one hand of him, I was looking as if I had jumped over him to do hentai things, so that made me go red.

"I'm not letting you down, remember?" He asked as he buried his face at my chest robes.ç

"It doesn't make me feel well if you keep on..." I said looking to a side still holding to him so as not to fall down but abandomning the idea of fighting to get free.

"Ok, I expected we could..." He said raising his face.

Then I kissed him catching him unaware as I held to his neck and he held my by my butt up. I didn't thought about it, I just left myself go and enjoyed the kiss.

"Hum..." He said. "You are... beginning to surprise me." He added smiling. "I like it."

"You speak too much." I said smiling and laying a finger over his lips to kiss him again.

"By the way, how is you are here?" I asked after that.

"Does it really matter?" He asked smiling before kissing me.

"No, but I wanted to know." I said before kissing him back.

Then we lost stability and fell over the bed while he smashed me against it.

"Sorry." He said making me roll over him. "Better now." He added before kissing me again.

"So, what happened then?" I asked before he kissed me..

"I rathered to come here." He said before kissing me short. "I'm not too religious, you know."

"Yeah, enough explanation for me." I said smiling before kissing him slowly and deeper.

We then began snugging. I didn't even thought about what I was doing, I didn't thought on what would come next... all I did was enjoy and let me go into his leading through the whole matter.

We just stopped when we heard the lift and Sanzo's voices comming through the window.

I was laying over the bed with my dungaree unbuttonned and the t-shirt rised to my neck showing my underwear whie he was shirtless over me trying not to smash me again.

"Those guys always bothering..." He wishpered.

"And there are still so much things to be done..." I said lowering my t-shirt and trying to button again my dungaree.

Anyway, he stopped me and lowered the undone strapped part to kiss my belly now naked and smiling.

"I'll give you a hand, dear." He offered putting on his shirt again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isa!!" Goku said jumping over me when they arrived. "We are back!!"

"Have you managed to do all you wanted to do?" Hakkai asked. "I mean... with that annoyance around."

"Isa, I managed to change to light bulb on the toilet and fix that tap!" Gojyo said smiling as he came in soaked.

"You look as if you pooled in it." Sanzo said then.

I then smiled as they seemed not to have realised on what had happened until we heard them at the back of the house some minutes ago.

Anyway, when everything seemed to go round and I ended with the fixing ups and returned back from leaving the ladder and tool box at the cellar upstairs the building, Hakkai saw me.

"It seems Gojyo and you get along better lately." He said smiling.

"Hum, really?" I said. "I noticed nothing."

"Really?" He asked me. "Well, it seemed as if you were too closer now. As if you trusted him more than before." he said smiling. "I thought it was great, cause before you seemed to be always bothered by him and now he has stopped bothering you you seem to be less fond to be ready for fighting him." He said smiling. "I thought it was good you two finally stop fighthing."

"Yeah, that's cool." I said smiling mildly.

"I supose it's good we came here." He added. "We are learning something and it seems Goku and Gojyo also calmed up a bit."

That made me smile mildly while I began cooking some frozen meal at the microwave oven. Yes, maybe those guys saved my life from monothony and loneliness but it seemed I had also save them, not just on real way but also methaforical way.


	13. Chapter 14

**EPISODE 14: FAST FOR LOVE.**

"Ok, so… now all we have to do left is to give back the laundry." I said smiling and wearing my hair hidden by a big pirate head-cloth while I wore the working jean dungaree undone at one strap that hanged gracefully on one side while I carried the laundry basket full of just ironed and folded clothes. "Clean clothes!" I shouted at the flat corridor.

Immediately the guys flew to get their robes while I held the basket standing their movements there with an smile. When they ended, I got it straight to my room to beginning putting the different robes at their right places.

While I was doing that, Hakkai seemed to be beginning to cook some meal for all of us and Sanzo red his newspaper while Gojyo and Goku were in the middle of another argument for any little thing.

I smiled as I had got used that that kind of things and then turned my hi-ffi on and changed the CD to put a "Mago de Oz" one that made the argument stop while I walked in the corridor leaving the door open for the music to reach where I was going. So, I walked to get Hakkai's bedroom to try and fix the wardrobe door that he complained creaked when he opened it, so whistling and half singing I began having a look at it.

"Turn that bloody noise off!!" Sanzo said at the corridor.

"If I change it, it will be another cheerful music one." I said taking the screwdriver out to try and fasten a loose screw at the right door hinges.

"Whatever!!" He shouted. "But not such a piercing one!!"

"Ok, tell Gojyo to put on the red one with the tag 'Happy cherry disco mix' on it." I said fastening the hinge screw and checking it kept on creaking so I put a finger folded on a 90º angle at my lips thinking about what to do.

Soon I heard how the music stopped and another more normal music yet as cheerful as the previous began sounding at the hi-ffi making me smile.

Then I smiled as I stood up and went to pick some oil to fix things and put it on the hinges so they stopped creaking and moved silently.

"It is supposed to be men work." Gojyo said appearing on the door when I was rubbing my face with the back of the hand to scratch it and dry the little sweat that was coming from my forehead.

"Well, as you can't do it, I suppose I can do it too." I said smiling while she walked to me.

"See?" He said rubbing my cheeks softly. "You got dirty when you touch yourself with such dirty hands." He added holding them to show me they were stained in black greasy thing.

"Yeah, but I promise I don't know where I got them so dirty." I said smiling as I rubbed them at my chest robes.

"I rather you to stain your robes than your pretty face." Gojyo said looking at me so I realised what he was trying to mean and I went pink covering my chest as a reflect action and making him laugh.

"You are beginning to be really good on this kind of things." He said drying a tear that was coming out of his eye due to laughing at me. "If I were you, I would have a shower as soon as you end here."

"Sure, but who would have that look to the sewing things??" I said smiling and ending putting the grease at the hinges. "I bet not you."

"Well, I could." He said to be looked with disbelieving. "No, I guess I could not." He added smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "But Hakkai could."

"Hakkai is already cooking for us all, guy." I said ending my work. "We can't ask him to also do this."

"Ok, then… I will try doing this next time." He said. "But for now… you should have that shower and then if there's time left do the sewing."

"Hum…" I said.

"Ah!!" Goku said getting in the room running away from Sanzo that came after him. "What's Gojyo done on you??!!!"

"I've done nothing on her." Gojyo said bothered by them accusing him for my now dirty face.

"Oh, man…" Hakkai said arriving due to the shouts and seeing me. "It seems you have stained yourself."

"Yeah, and she said she would sew our robes and then take a shower." Gojyo said.

"Go have a shower." Sanzo said. "Gojyo will sew them for you."

"Do not make me do things I don't know how to do!!" He said.

I know that if Sanzo would have had his gun he would have aimed it at him, but instead he did a fist and showed him it.

"It's ok." I said smiling. "I don't mind taking the shower later."

"Hum, no." Hakkai said. "It's better you take it now and then if you can sew the things, the robes can wait. Your sweat will go cold and you will catch a cold and he stains can not wait or they will be impossible to remove." He added looking at the ones at my chest.

"I didn't notice I was staining the t-shirt there." I said softly looking away.

"Hey, go and have that shower." Sanzo said pushing me through the door whole just once making me step at the corridor.

Then I looked at them.

"Fine, I have a shower and then I go sewing all." I finally said giving up against the four of them. "I'm beginning to smell like a little animal."

"That goes for you Goku." Said Gojyo kidding and making another argument to begin again.

"Ok, so… I go having the shower and clean the shirt." I said. "Are you sure you need no more help, Hakkai?"

"Nah, don't worry." He said smiling. "The meal will soon be ready, so the table could be laid by any of them."

No, not any of them. Sanzo didn't work anything, nothing, not at all. Well, he did. He helped sweeping the house a bit, but nothing else.

This time, I forgot locking the door of the bathroom while I had the shower, but nobody got inside while I was in, just Hakkai that first knocked before getting in.

"I came to pick the t-shirt to clean it." He said.

"Ah, I can do it myself." I said putting my head out of the shower to look at him with the hair full of shampoo foam.

"Don't worry." He said smiling and taking it to water it at the basin to the put some soap and rub it to try and remove the stains. "I don't mind doing this, so… furthermore, I think we are taking advantage on you to fix all the things in here we break."

"That break down themselves." I pointed out with soaked now, free of foam and shampoo back out through the plastic curtains. "Don't forget you can't make light bulbs to stop working or the hinges to creak, those are old and so the grease ends running out of them."

"Do you mind ending having the shower?" Gojyo asked me from the door. "I need to pee and the monkey is taking long on the toilet!!"

"Then get in and do it." I said going back on my side of the curtains getting sure nothing was seen from inside. "And do not peep in the shower, please."

"Sure." He said while I heard a zip lowering and soon some water hitting the toilet one while he made a relieved noise.

"Maaaan." He moaned in pleasure. "I really needed this… What a perfect aiming!" He added cheerfully pleasured with himself doing it well.

"Gojyo, it was no need on saying it so clear." Hakkai told him off. "There's still a lady in the room."

"Thanks god there's still a gentleman in the house." I said joking and ending having the shower to turn the water off and squeeze my hair to try and remove the most water I could to then put out again my head to check they were still there. "Gojyo, could you pass me the towel, please?"

"Sure." He said looking at the towels folded at the stool. "Which one?"

"The soft yellow one." I said moving my hand pointing to it.

He then took it and slowly handed it to me so I took care on putting it in the shower cabin to dry myself a bit before going out sure that they would still be there when I would walk out.

"Ok, now we walk out to allow you going out of here." Hakkai said smiling.

"I want to stay…" Gojyo said making me think Hakkai was pulling from him before the door closed and I put my head out to check I was alone so I moved the curtains to get out of the shower after picking the bath-gown hanging next to the left curtain and putting it on.

So, I slipped over the naked tiled ground and I fell over my butt but hitting my head slightly and letting out a little shout and making a thud noise.

"Oh, damn… it hurts." I said rubbing my butt and head while the guys broke in the room frightened I suppose by the noise I made or the shout I let out.

"Isa!" Gojyo said helping me standing up from the ground.

"Ah!" Goku said moving fast around me looking at my body worried. "Are you ok? Is anything broken?"

"Goku I've just slipped on the tiles because my feet were still wet." I said. "I've fallen over my ass so it hurts a bit, nothing else."

"Did you also hit your head?" Hakkai asked worried.

"Hum, yes." I nodded. "But nothing too strong. See? Not even hurt, I've got a hard skull." I said joking.

"Ok." Hakkai said taking out a coin of his pocket. "Press this hard against the hit at your head; there will be no bump this way."

"Fine." I said while they all left.

"Are you sure you are not hurt?" Gojyo asked me from the door.

"Yep." I said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

He then nodded and left before I could reach my room going out of the bathroom wearing the bath-gown.

There I chose a pair of trousers, a sleeveless black top and a long sleeve white t-shirt to wear over it with a wide neck that fell gracefully at my shoulders.

"Isa…" Goku said breaking in my bedroom while I was drying my hair a bit more with a towel sitting at the table and looking out of the window. "Isa… Gojyo is bulling me!"

"You monkey!" Gojyo said breaking in the room too while Goku hid behind me. "Get out of her bedroom you rude monkey!!"

"If I get out you will hit me!!" Goku said holding to my back.

"STOP SHOUTING BOTH OF YOU!!!" I shouted at them. "Oh, please! I was drying my hair peacefully!"

Now both looked a bit surprised for my reaction and so I sighed uncovering my hair messed.

"Please, do not come here shouting cause you will make me mad." I said sighing. "Now, what did you want from here?"

"I wanted to hide from him." Goku said. "Because he was bulling me because I wanted you to take me for a walk around…"

"And I repeat you that you can't break into a girl's dorm without knocking and being allowed first!" Gojyo told him.

"If someone has to tell him off it should be me." I said. "But he is right; you can't break into a girl's room without knocking first."

Then he looked down to the ground and I went softer.

"I'm sure you will remember next time." I said rubbing his head softly.

"Well, if you keep on saying so, then he will never grow up." Gojyo said while I combed Goku's hair softly with my hand while I brushed mine with a hairbrush.

"So?" I said. "He is still little, and he is such a cute doggy!!" I said acting as if he really was one making him a bit angry.

Then Gojyo and I laughed and Hakkai came to the room and told of the two 'kids' for annoying me.

After meal things changed a bit, I suggested going for a bit of sport, and it seemed nobody wanted to come with me.

"Ok, then… I go to do some rollerblading." I said. "To a sportive area on the other end of the town."

"Good travel." Sanzo said sitting at the sofa. "I don't feel like getting tired now."

"And I think I prefer staying here." Hakkai said. "Maybe later I will go around to a little walk." He said smiling mildly.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok, then… I go with you." Gojyo said standing up half slept. "After all, a girl alone in this crazy town…"

"Do I have to repeat I'm safe and sound around this place?" I asked him. "Anyway… c'mon, change clothing and I met you down. I'll see what we can do with you. I just have a pair of rollerblades."

"We will find something." He said smiling while I unlocked the door to get out and close it again.

I so went down to the lower cellar and took my rollerblades trying to look for something else for him to follow me too.

He reached and I had found nothing worth of considering all.

"Hey, it's ok." He said as I took my head out of the bottom of shelves where some sportive things were and rubbing my face that had a stain of some kind of dark dust. "I just go with you. I have no interest on moving over those… fucking weird boots."

"Rollerblades." I corrected him. "Let's begin calling things as they are called." I said winking at him playfully and taking the bag. "Anyway, if you think you can do without them… then it will be fine I suppose. Let's get going then. The skating place is not near here, we will have to take two buses to get there."

So we did, we had to run to get the second one and not paying for it as it was changing bus line and so it was free.

When we arrived there, there was a bunch of guys there. The truth is the area is just outside a sportive area at the far end on the other side of the city river.

I then smiled sitting on a spot to take off my trainers and change into the rollerblades while Gojyo looked around.

"Those guys don't look normal." He told me.

"They are skaters." I said. "They are always here practising."

"And so, you are going to compete against them." He said.

"No!" I said laughing. "Have you seen them? They look professional, I'm just a beginner." I explained smiling. "But I'll expect they will allow me to use part of the things. I think I will just use the ramps and maybe the sledge. And I'll fall down some times, be sure of it." I added winking at him as I stood up and began heating a bit going from here to there slowly before trying to get in the acrobatics area.

As soon as they saw a girl on rollerblades they left to the more difficult ones leaving me alone on the non-high ramps.

So, I went to skate a bit going towards them and then forward with a wide smile while Gojyo stayed looking at me and cheering for me when I tried a new thing.

After some while, I tried on another obstacle and I began falling down and trying again after Gojyo first thought I was hurt but dropping the idea when he saw me standing up and keeping on trying it again.

"Do you mind taking a rest?" He suddenly told me when I managed to do the acrobatic myself smiling after trying it so hard; managing to do it first time while he was taking some coke for both. "You managed to get it. Now rest for a little while, please."

"Fine, ok." I said smiling. "I also think I need a little rest."

"I saw a nice bench over there." He said handing me the coke can he bought at the refreshment machine.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "So, what do you think? Did I do well on it?"

"Well." He said laughing. "I could not do it." He said smiling and making me feel well despite of the many times I fell down.

I couldn't understand how such a guy as him, that in the series always made me a bit nervous and angry on his constant silly behaviour and flirting nature, was now the only one managing to make me feel so well not minding what happened; the only one managing to make me smile and relax when I was feeling nervous when he got too close to me putting his hands on certain spots on me.

"Hey, girly." One of the skaters said coming towards us. "We've seen you. Do you want to have a go at the rest?"

"If she doesn't know how we could teach her." One said.

"Stop loosing your time with her." One of the guys said making me look at him as he held a skate over his shoulders. "Or does a beginner like you dare to skate on the 'U' skating rink?"

"I don't know if you should." Gojyo said.

"I think I could have a go at it." I said shrugging. "When I have had a little rest a bit, please."

"Cool." The guys said.

"Hey, Gojyo." I said after some seconds while I looked to the obstacle. "Will you cheer for me?"

"Why should I?" He asked. "I think you will break your neck."

"No if you are there cheering for me." I said smiling.

Then he felt silent and seemed to think about it a bit before smile.

"Sure, I'll be cheering for you." He said smiling. "I know you will do it."

Then I stood up smiling and began rollerblading to the 'U' skate where the guys were speeding up and down it.

"So, what is the trick?" I said smiling. "How do I get to the top of it?"

Then they laughed zooming past me to change positions.

"You have to slide to get here." The one sending the challenge said laughing and pointing with his hands up where he was.

"Hum…" I said trying it and falling down making them laugh. "Difficult…"

I then tried again and again I fell down over my knees. Soon they just ignored me and just speed up and down the 'U' formation.

"Hey, drop it already." Gojyo said when I went back down the ramp sliding over my knees sitting at my legs after having fall down. "You have fallen so many times I'm afraid you will end up hurting yourself."

"Ha, now I think I've nearly got it?" I said standing up again.

"Hey, Barbie." The challenger said pulling my leg. "Drop it, you are not going to manage it. This was not made for girls."

"Sure, just give me five more minutes and I'll do it." I said smiling after falling for hundred time, this time over my knee pads finally managing to make a little hole at the knee of my left trouser leg. "I nearly get it."

Finally after five minutes I fell again, sliding down the rink and Gojyo held my wrist pulling me up at the rink.

"Dear, stop it already." I said smiling. "I've got it, do you mind lending me your head cloth, please?" I asked him smiling.

"Oh… sure." He said confused removing it to hand it to me. "Here."

I was now appearing completely self-confident to his eyes. As if I was sure I would do it when I had fallen each time I tried.

"Thanks." I said holding it to tie it to my head holding my hair under control with it and then tying mine to my right hand making a kind of gauntlet mixed with wrist band.

"Hey." One of the skater guys said passing me a pair of fingerless leather gloves I held on the air. "This will better than the cloth at your hands. They will prevent the palms to get hurt."

"Thanks too." I said putting them on with a smile to check they were tight on the guy's hands because they were sweated inside and they were a bit loose on mines yet fitting nearly perfectly.

I then felt ready for the challenge and smiled.

"First you should get over here." The guy said laughing at me.

"I rather to begin from here." I said smiling.

He then did a gesture to show me I could begin and I began moving as tidal going higher every time I went to a ramp from the opposite one.

And all of sudden, I ended landing on the opposite stage than the guy challenging me, standing stiff and then slipping for a second not falling.

"Ha, for a second I thought you got it." He said smiling. "But obviously it was lucky strike."

"For sure." I said outstretching my arms pulling his leg. "I can't even stand on my rollerblades, isn't it?"

"Hum… you are clever." He said smiling. "Let's see if you can also rollerblade as well as you joke with the wrong kind of people."

Then he speeded down the rink and began doing some acrobatics before stopping to allow me to repeat it.

It was not easy, but I ended doing the same, more or less while Gojyo cheered and the rest began nodding in astonishment.

It lasted a long while and finally, I decided I was ready for showing off a bit and I began performing more risky ones trying to make him fall down.

Ok, my arms were not ready for all I did, but at least I was lucky and I failed turning the falls into styling movements.

Finally, I ended getting the same level than he that ended the "competition" shaking hands with me in delight.

"Ok, some girls also can skate pretty well." He ended recognising.

"Thanks." I said.

Then I slipped again and Gojyo caught me on the air making him spin to compensate my movement while he smiled.

So, I was so happy for the half victory that I held to his neck and we kissed passionately while the guys cheered by whistling in fun.

That made me laugh too while Gojyo smiled nearly laughing.

"I think you are ready for the next step." He whispered at my ear while we returned on the bus back home.

"And what is…?" I said to be silent by a soft kiss coming from him.

"You'll see when the moment arrive." He said winking.

Then I hit him playfully, I mean, I hit him not even trying to hurt him but showing him my disappointment and bother.

He then just smiled and tried to kiss me again but I turned my face away.

"When there are not so many people around." He whispered to my ear before licking it once and then separating from me keeping his hand around my waist. "Promise."

Then I smiled and allowed him to kiss my lips side as I turned it away again, this time just for fun.


	14. Chapter 15

**EPISODE 15: THE FIGHTS.**

"I've been all my life since my grandma died being hard and facing everything with happy face. Yet it happened that I just wanted to look hard, to save everyone. But the one who wants to be saved is me." Lily Boom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once again, my bell rings and I nearly smack it. Another day begins and we have to get to the university. So, I run to the toilet to lock the door to get a quick shower always seasoned with the constant complaints of the guys that want to get in and pee when the toilet is also occupied by someone of them.

"So, today we have again that man telling us about the development of the kids, isn't it?" Sanzo said.

"As if we didn't knew." Gojyo said. "First a couple screw, then after some months an ugly wrinkled thing called baby comes out of her cunt and then she takes care of that crying, dung and being sick thing you can't even touch because it's so delicate that she is afraid you hurt him."

"That's not such!!" I said red in embarrassment on him saying it all that careless rude way. "I mean… you are using dirty words, and babies are not like that… furthermore, we are not speaking about that on lessons, why don't you stop sleeping at lessons and begin paying some attention to it?"

"Hey, if you want one of those bothering things we could always make one." Gojyo said getting nearer me.

"I don't want one now!!" I exclaimed while Sanzo and Goku hit his head and I punched his chest not too strong.

Then I stood up and went to stand at the middle of the bus.

"You made her angry again!!" Goku said to jump from his seat and run to my side.

"Why do you always make her so angry at you?" Hakkai said. "Man, you can't go around saying such things to girls."

"He is just a pervert kappa." Sanzo said. "He can't avoid it."

"Ah, sure." Gojyo said bothered now by Sanzo. "I don't go around raping women, did you know?! I respect them! And she over all the rest!"

That made Sanzo and Hakkai silent and confused. To their eyes, it was plain clear what he was saying. As she was not his mother, nor his sister, what was plain clear when he said such kinky things to her, what remained was…

"Our stop!" She said still a bit angry going to the door with Goku by her side.

They went all down the bus and when Gojyo tried to speak to her she just found the way of avoiding him; during all the morning.

"All right." He said when she avoided him in the middle of a lesson. "She will not be able to run away at meal time. She is going to have to speak to me at least then."

Anyway, he was once again mistaken.

"Sorry guys, I will have to have meal at the university because Jhon is ill so I have to work at the cantina."

"You are just trying to run away from me." Gojyo said bothered.

"No, it's true." I said fidgeting with a lock of hair. "He caught a cold this weekend so he phoned the boss saying he will not be able to work for some days so Jason and I have to cover him up. As Jason is studying this afternoon, then…"

"Hey, we still have to speak!" Gojyo said holding my hand when I was to leave.

"I don't know what you mean." I said serious. "So drop me or I'll be late for work."

"If I were you I would leave her alone for a bit." Hakkai said. "Yet if you came to look for her after work she will be certainly happy and will listen to you."

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Gojyo said rubbing his forehead. "I'll come to look for her then."

"Fine." Sanzo said serious lighting a cig. "Cause I waned to get to the public library to try and get a newspaper."

"Yeah, and Goku and I were going to buy some more meal for the week." Hakkai said. "Isa and I were doing a shopping list yesterday night, so I know what we must buy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is going to be the perfect chance." The elder woman said. "Jason, you go and get the red haired, 'lil' you go and get the Sanzo, I'll take care of the other two at the same time."

"Aye." The guy and the little girl said at once.

"And Jason." The elder girl said. "This time try not putting your feet on it again."

That made the guy look first at her defiantly and then to the ground.

"Aye, missy." He said sadly.

Then they all left and he stayed at the top of the building looking down to the gang that were leaving.

He wanted the red haired competence death and away the side of that innocent girl, he didn't want to hurt her. She was innocent; she didn't have a clue on why they were hunting Sanzo and his party. She was just… a delicate girl that knew nothing about fights, war matters or the dirty things he did for love and all. She was innocent as a little girl of three to five years old and seemed to think peace was always possible. She was also brave to fight for what she thought and she seemed not afraid on hard work for earning her life.

Anyway… she had stepped in the middle of their plans not just once but four times and so, his 'sisters' did now not care if they had to end up with that girl if she stepped again in the middle of their plans.

But he would not have enough strength to kill her.

"Hey, 'lil' sister." The elder one said. "If he misses again, I allow you to hunt that roach. And kill the girl if she gets in your way to success."

"Sis, Jason will not fail." The little one said. "He would never betray us!"

"I'm afraid he has begun to feel attached to that little annoyance to our plans." The elder girl said. "If she managed to turn Jason against us…"

"I'll kill her if you want." The little one said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, what will it be then?" I asked another customer smiling.

"A coke and a vegetable sandwich." He asked me.

"Ok…" I said going to get another sandwich tray from the kitchens and a coke from the fridge box under the counter. "Here you are. It all do… 2 euro 30 cents please."

The work was not the most exciting one, but at least it allowed me to relax a bit and forgetting the silly and offensive words of Gojyo at the bus.

Didn't he really care about me? Making a baby… I was still too young for even thinking about it. But… if he wanted to do it with me, not a baby I mean; what if he wanted to make me love? He was certainly stronger than me even if he didn't show it up; he could force me to agree.

"Two white coffee, a black one and one with a bit of cognac, please." A man ordered so me to get it ready.

Anyway, if he began kissing me as he knew, with those kisses that stole my wish… maybe I would not be able to stop him despite of the fear I had to that moment.

"It is 3 euro and 60 cent." I asked the man for the payment. "Thanks, have a good afternoon."

He would certainly know how to do it for me remembering it well during all my life, I was sure of it.

Anyway… was I ready for giving that step? How could a woman know if she was ready for giving that step with a guy? How would I know it?

I never thought it could be so confusing and make me nervous to even think about it. I felt really weird. Why I was wondering so many things at once? It was just a guy, wasn't him?

"Isa!" A class mate said moving his hand in front of my face. "Good to see you woke up. We wanted two black coffees and a cacao for drinking and then two sandwiches and one of those marvellous Spanish omelette dishes."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I had my mind away. It will take me a minute." I added smiling while I noticed there was a female classmate there too.

"Say Isa." The girl said sitting at a stool. "What made you so worried? You've been as absent for the whole day. How to say it? First angry and now absent."

"Yep, it's weird to see you absent minded or angry at lessons." My male mate said. "What caught your mind?"

"Nothing. Oh, you should not be so close or people would think you are formal couple." I advised them.

"In fact…" He said rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"We don't care of showing how in love we are." The girl said smiling and kissing him softly. "Now all we mind is both of us."

"What envy." I said smiling. "Having someone that care so much for you…"

"Well, but you have also somebody." She said surprised. "I mean… I know there's somebody for you too. That you are in love with someone."

"Hum, yep, you've changed a bit lately." The guy said. "You smile more." He added smiling.

"Yep!" Another one said. "You are cutter now you smile more!!"

I then smiled mildly before speaking.

"Well, there's nobody for me." I said. "What made you think there was one?"

"How you behave with those guys in the classroom." The forth guy said. "And with the rest of us."

"And I know there's a guy." The girl said aiming her finger at my nose with a smile while the guys got the cups and dishes to take them to the table. "I'm a girl, we have a sixth sense for that kind of things. I'm happy you smile that much and to see you finally happy among guys. We all thought you would never have a boyfriend because you seemed to be afraid of them touching you the slightest."

That made me go gobsmacked. Was I really giving that image of myself out? As a cold girl afraid of physical contract with guys? But I was not such, was I? I didn't minded a guy surrounding my shoulders with their arms, I didn't minded they hugging me with it was cold or when they needed it. Some of my best friends were men…

"Ok, Isa." The boss said five minutes later. "You can leave now. After all, today there is not much people and you don't seem either fully centred today. Are you already tired? It's just Monday." He said smiling.

"Sorry." I said bowing my head. "I have had not a good day today. Monday, arguments since first hour in the morning… I'll be more centred from now on."

Then we caught the sounds of fight outside the building and some people got inn the cafeteria to run away from it.

"Man, another fight…" The boss said going to get to the telephone. "It's been some this weekend."

"What caused it?" I asked.

"It seems one of the students here did something wrong this weekend with the girl of one gipsy and then they have taken all the friends, family and all and they have tried to get in here to beat up the other guy."

"Well, then let's expect they don't get here." I said smiling mildly.

Then, when I thought I finally managed to remove Gojyo from my mind, my friend arrived in the cafeteria running away the fight outside the university.

"Isa!" He said when he saw me. "Your red haired friend is outside!!"

"Perfect, I asked him to leave with the rest…" I said a bit bothered for him doing such things. "Well, today I'm not going out to tell him to get in."

"No, no!!" He said. "I didn't meant it! I mean he is fighting!!"

"What?!" I said shocked "What a brainless guy!! I've told him not to call for the attention a million times!!"

"Ok…" The boss said. "Get out there and get him in before police arrives."

I then nodded and I jumped over the counter to fall smoothly to the ground and then hurry outside sliding on the turns and when I tried to stop; I had to break through a bunch of people at the doors in the building seeing the fight outside.

"Why don't you do something of profit and help a bit?!" I asked while I went through the wall of people out.

Gojyo was caught on the middle of the fight, defending himself the best he could. When I saw one of the men hitting him that fell down to his knees and then they hitting him at the stomach making him cough blood I ran to fight. I was seeing all red and I didn't think properly.

If I had done I would not have taken part of a fight.

Then I saw Jason also there looking at the fight when I punched some men the hardest I could.

"Jason! Please, help!" I said.

He seemed to think about it, and didn't react, yet he seemed to have wanted to give a hand. His hand was a mix of feelings, I could caught doubt and sadness on it mixed with other feelings I could not identify.

I then was hit at my back hurting a lot when I was smacked at the ground and a guy held me by the hair pulling from me up making me scream.

"Hum… so this was the filthy bitch you were waiting?" The man holding me and making me shout said making me scream in pain as he held my hair pulling from it with a pen knife at my skull not hurting me.

"Hey!" Gojyo said. "Stop pulling from there! You are hurting her!"

"Shut up!" Another one said hitting him. "You've got in our way!"

"You put me in your fight you morons!" Gojyo said being hit again.

"Shut up!" The guy said.

"Now if you try hitting us again I will cut her pretty face." The one holding me said.

"No!!" I shouted to Gojyo. "Fight!! Don't let them beat you up!!"

"Shut up you bitch!!" The guy said pulling from my hair taking some hair in his fist before holding it tighter again.

"Isa…" Gojyo then whispered me. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to get hurt."

I did as he asked me to do, not for giving him the reason, but because I was afraid on what could happen.

Then I heard how they hit Gojyo once and again and I cried. The one holding me was loosening his grip at my hair and the knife was not so close to me now.

Meanwhile, Jason couldn't help having to give the back when he saw how I was treated. He was happy on the beat up Gojyo was getting, he was not even staining his hands to get that; that red haired had got into a big row himself.

Suddenly the guy opened his eyes and coughed blood twice while a knee from an enemy sank at his side.

The guys then laughed and the red haired coughed blood again. Certainly the beating up guys had broken an internal organ from the red haired.

And all of sudden…

I heard how Gojyo coughed and I opened my eyes on panic to see him coughing blood held up by two guys while another one hit him again.

"Stop it, please!!" I begged crying to shout again when the one holding my hair pulled wild from it shouting me to shut up.

All of sudden, I was slapped by another one.

I don't know where I took the strength or the bravery but I then that was looking down with my hair messed due to the pulling from it and the slap, raised my face looking mad at the ones taking care of keeping me quiet and at the place. That look made them laugh and one slapped me again while Gojyo shouted something.

I then looked down again. I didn't mind on keeping on loosing time. I raised a hand and I held the knife they had against my hair holding it next to my belly.

"What are you going to do?" The one at my hair said pulling from it again making me shout in pain.

Then I did a fast movement and I broke away from him to throw the penknife and sink it on a tree of the ones at the gardens making everyone astonished.

I didn't thought what I was doing, I had my eyes pooled in tears and I felt how everything in me burned I pain, specially my head from where they had kept me down pulling from my hair.

I then hurried towards the guys and I began hitting the ones I thought were holding Gojyo.

I attacked fast, accurately and even a bit strong sometimes. I first had no problem to hit people, even sending them away. I put what the guys taught me on practice and I managed even to break a couple of guys' arms and two legs, or so I think.

Anyway, they soon began attacking too and getting a full hit on them turned harder.

I got a big beat up too, I think they even broke my arm cause they hurt a lot; and all of sudden, I heard the police sirens getting near and all stopped.

They ran away and we were left there, after they kicked us on the ground. I then fell down and crawled to get Gojyo with my face full of blood.

As soon as I got him, I laid my head at his chest because he was nearly unconscious and I slept there.

When I woke up, I was at the hospital, lying on a bedroom bed.

"Gojyo!" I then shouted frightened as I remembered what happened.

"Hey, stay calm." Someone said next to me. "You got a bad part."

"Hakkai!" I said hugging him and nearly falling down the bed. "Are you ok? What happened? Why are you also hurt?"

"We've been attacked again." He said while Goku jumped over my bed hugging me tight and making me feel awfully painful that. "Goku, remember she had her ribs nearly broken."

"Sorry." He said hugging me more softly. "I've been worried."

"You were brainless to get into that." Sanzo said.

Then I realised they were all hurt, all of them seemed hurt but not as hurt as me.

"Who attacked you?" I asked. "Was it…?"

"The same as always." Goku said.

"Isa, listen to me." Hakkai said serious. "I don't want you to get mixed in any other fight. Did you hear? Under no condition you will fight when the girl you saw on the fire when you tried to save Goku or an elder woman or…"

"Or?" I asked. "Where is Gojyo?"

"Calm up, he is fine." Sanzo said. "He's been taken down to do some tests. He's not too hurt. He will survive, to our disgrace…"

That made me smile a bit, I knew he didn't meant it; he was also worried for both of us.

"And what do you have?" I asked.

"Apart from minor hurts?" Hakkai asked. "Twisted ankles or arms. Nothing a bit of rest will not heal."

"And I?" I asked realising I was bandaged from hand to chest. "Why am I wearing bandages?"

"Well, you have minor cuts." Hakkai said. "Then twisted arms, a twisted ankle that will prevent you from walking for a month or more… and your chest will be black for some time. Those guys hitting you nearly broke a couple of ribs in you. However, you stood too much pain."

"I don't care about it; I can't remember much of it all… how is Gojyo?" I asked.

They didn't answer at first; they just exchanged some looks but didn't say a thing.

"How is he?" I asked worried.

"Fine." Hakkai said. "He will recover."

"But?" I asked trying to pull from their tongues.

Then the door opened and two men came in pulling from a stretcher with Gojyo apparently slept.

I then jumped down my bed and fell down to ground due to the bandage from my foot to my thigh preventing me to bend it.

"Please, miss." One of the male-nurses said helping me stand up. "Get in your bed, please. You can't walk for some days."

"What does he have?" I asked standing against his stretcher looking at him really worried. "Why hasn't he waked up?"

"We have just ended operating on his rib and arm." The other man said. "He is still under anaesthesia effects."

"You've operated him?" I asked scared as they forced me back in my bed. "Why? What does he have?"

"Are you family?" He asked me then.

Then the other man whispered something at him and they exchanged a look while the doctor came in the room.

"Sir, are you our doctor?" I asked him nervous. "How is him? What does he have?"

He then noticed and looked at me before answering on a loud voice for all of us to listen it at the same time.

"It's nice to see you miss finally woke up. He had two broken ribs, a broken arm and the stomach hurt, however he will be fine after a week in here to recover from the internal wounds." The doctor said getting next to me to have a look at something at my head hurting me a bit. "He was less lucky than you miss. You just have a twisted wrist, arm, ankle and several minor wounds. Luckily for you, police will not ask you a word because they got the whole version from the people looking the fight. Anyway… you two will stay here for a bit. He has to stay here at least a week and I would rather you to stay here under surveillance for at least a couple of days before leaving. Without moving from bed, of course."

"You can tie her to bed if you want her to be there." Sanzo said.

"Can I stay with her?" Goku asked the doctor.

"No, you go home." I said faster than the doctor. "I'm fine, I need nobody to stay here as if I was an invalid. Furthermore, when the red haired wakes up, I will have some chat. Not too clever, but a chat anyway."

"I didn't want to stay anyway." Sanzo said.

"I could stay here." Hakkai said. "For nights if you don't want me to do it on day time."

"First, there's no need of it." I said. "Furthermore, I will need notes from lessons and they can't cook for themselves. I don't want to return home and find it turned into a rubbish collector." I added joking. "And that's all."

"A clever girl." The doctor said picking the blood for the tests over them. "Anyway, if you want to visit, you can come on the times you are given down at the information point."

"He can't come." Sanzo said holding Goku's head to make him get further from me. "He will just bother around."

"Anyway, you can come according to the timetables downstairs at the information point." The doctor said while the dinner service arrived along the corridor outside the room. "Bye, we will meet again tomorrow during morning." The doctor said smiling to me. "When your little friend over there wakes up get sure he doesn't move much, right? Beds are enough close for you to interact if you want, but do not stand up, neither you nor him."

"Sure." I said then.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was really late in the night when I caught some movement of life in the bed next to mine. I had tried to sleep but I couldn't. My arm was hurting whatever position I took.

First was a little movement, then some soft moaning and finally I saw him blinking.

"Good night, sleeping beauty." I told him smiling. "Do not move, neither you nor me can do it. Too hurt for moving."

"Ah, it's good to see I've got such a cute nurse." He said joking to then turn his head to look at me. "Are you also wearing one of those kinky uniforms?"

I then hit his hand softly a bit bothered; anyway, I ended laughing softly as I imagined what he thought I must have been doing there.

"Well, at least you are laughing." He said.

"Sorry." I said. "It was just funny. I'm next to you because I'm also a patient."

"Well, no uniform then…" He said holding my hand softly to then move his sheets and go cheerful. "But you are wearing a hospital gown too, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm wearing one." I said smiling. "But it's not opened for operations as yours. Mine is just as a dress."

"Tsk, pity." He said making me hold my laugh again while we held hands.

We then stayed there silently, holding hands. Both beds were unusually close the one to the other as if they had removed the barriers the most they could after taking him in the room.

"What happened?" I asked. "How did you got into the fight?"

"I was out waiting for you to end your work to speak with you." He said. "Then I don't now how I got into the fight. And all of sudden I heard your voice among all that chaos and then I saw you. Then I was hit hard and I fell down and I remember how those cowards kicked me hard as mad. Next time I saw was they got you held by the hair and they used you to red-mail me. Cowards, they were all a bunch of cowards…"

"I'm sorry, I should… I should have kept myself away from that." I said. "So I would not have been reason of them hitting you and you not even trying to defend yourself."

"You did really well after you… break free from that guy." He said. "You remembered me on something."

"Yeah, a mental girl getting into something bigger than her." I said.

"No, like a lioness defending her cubs." He answered me kissing my hand. "As if you really loved me… As if you loved me so much you didn't want to lose me."

"It was just I didn't thought." I said. "When I don't think about what I'm doing and just do it, it happens I usually do silly things, some times even dangerous things…"

"Then maybe you should begin doing more things without thinking and allow those who love you to take care of you when you get into troubles." He said rubbing my hand against his cheek. "I'll save you whenever you are in need." He added kissing my hand softly.

I then looked at him in darkness and I sat down at the bed; again, I didn't thought and just let myself act for instincts. It turned out by kissing him standing on my healthy leg and bended over him kissing him softly but long to then separate slightly. We looked a bit for a second just a few inches from his face. Then he laid his other hand not chained to mine with our fingers mixed, back my head and softly attracted it to his face to kiss me again.

I knew it could have ended awfully, but we were on a hospital, and the door was open so nothing too dirty would happend there.

When we ended, I laid back at my bed and I ended falling asleep with our hands bounded by our fingers.

"It's so good to trust someone else to save me..." I thought. "Maybe it could work this time..."

It was funny, but that thought, my last one for that night, was adressed to that pervert red haired kappa next to my bed.


	15. Chapter 16

**EPISODE 16: BACK OUT OF THE HOSPITAL**

Again, it was daylight for me. I returned after being taken to a medical revision so as to check my bones were ok and that I could leave the hospital.

While I was in there, Gojyo and I have gone closer, but nothing too deep, just... well, some kisses and soft caresses. I think the deeper we've got in our relationship is just deep kisses or maybe his hands sliding in my gown. Nothing too scary, maybe he wanted to get sure on the limits before trying to force them back again.

Anyway, today there was good news for me.

"Well, from today on you will be able to leave the hospital." The doctor told me smiling.

"Fine, and we are on a holydays..." I said thinking about university and Easter Holydays beginning from the previous day.

My family went on holidays that same day, and I could have gone with everyone if Gojyo had not been in the hospital. Now we had to stay there.

"Ah, your room mate... he could get out on two days." The doctor told me as if it was nothing important while he read the papers about us. "I've heard you two were something before meting here."

"So, it's right." I said. "So he will be out too soon?"

"Yes." He said smiling. "By the way, when you are inside... do not close the door, please. Even when you can't lock it, it annoys the nurses."

"Well, that was idea of him." I recognised while the nurse guy pushed from my wheel chair and another one pushed form Gojyo's on the opposite direction.

"Hey, mate." He said as he got near. "I'm going to do some tests and I'll go back the room."

"Sure, I'll be waiting there." I said. "I get out of here today." I added doing a high five with him as he reached my side.

"Fine, don't worry; I'll be out of here soon too." He added to then laugh.

"Hey, I expected no less than that from you, babe." I added to then make him laugh openly.

He was supposed to be going to his revision with my doctor then too while I was returned to the bedroom; however, before I was taken to the room, I was made to sign a lot of papers for the Social Security (_Seguridad Social_ is how is called in Spain) reports.

Then, when I was returned to the bedroom, Gojyo was just there, being taken in bed again.

"Hey, so soon they've allowed you to leave the testing?" I asked joking at him. "Or maybe you hit one of the doctors doing the tests on you?"

"That would have been you." He said. "If there was any needle mixed there. But no, I'm a good child and they allowed me to leave sooner than you."

"Don't pull her leg, dude." The nurse said then ending taking him in bed with another nurse help. "You were sent here because you had some people before you at the last two tests."

"Well, now we are leaving." The other one said while his personal advising system rang. "We are needed on another place. But we will come back for him soon. And by the way, missy. Congratulation for your hospital leaving." They added winking at me from the door.

"We are going to miss having to fight you when you had to be taken blood samples." The other said.

"Yeah, moaning little girls." I said joking too while they left. "Well, I have to stay here until the afternoon that they allow me to leave if the meal was right on me. Anyway, doc allowed me to get wear with my normal robes."

"Don't forget Hakkai brought you a new one because the previous one was dirty and broken." Gojyo remembered me while I went to open the wardrobe's door to take the outfit and then walk to the bathroom to lock myself inside to prevent him peeping as once I was peeing.

Again, he tried but failed. And then I realised my top was missing from the pile.

"¡Gojyo!" I shouted at him. "I know you have my top, stop playing and hand it to me."

"How could I?" He said joking. "Come and get it yourself."

"I don't feel like going out of here without my top." I said from behind the door.

"Well, then do not get out of there." He said in fun. "I can't stand up, remember?"

I then sat at the toilet lid, I could have waited for a nurse to arrive or a friend… but then I chose to get out and get the top myself, after all, he was supposed to be my boyfriend. I should not be shy about him seeing me, should I?

"Ah, finally you decided to get out I order to gather the top yourself." He said smiling as pulling my leg.

"I know perfectly why you wanted me to get out." I barked softly as I looked for it that was at our bed-table. "You've been walking to get to the toilet before."

He then held my wrist when I was next to his bed and made me slip and sit over his bed while he smiled.

"Ah, I love your skin." He said holding me tight on a hug against him.

"Stop it!" I said on that shouting tone close to normal one. "Anyone could get in!"

"Well, but you were changing clothes and you slip and fell over me, then what's the problem." He said smiling.

"That's the problem!" I said when I began feeling something hard at his legs joint to his waist zone. "You can't control yourself, you wild one!" I said breaking free to sit at my bed while he outstretched his hand to rub my abs softly caressing them.

"I can't help wanting to touch you." He said smiling as pulling my leg again as I put on the top part.

"Well, I can't help eating chocolate when I'm nervous and I'm not eating it all the time!" I complained.

"Breathe deep…" He advised me.

I took a long and deep breathe once, twice… five times before relaxing a bit and add on a normal voice tone.

"I'm leaving tonight, but I'll come tomorrow with anyone else." I said.

"I'd rather you came alone." He said.

"I know, and that's why I'm not doing it." I said. "I know what would you do, and when we have visits here, they don't look at us so often as if we are alone."

"Well, that reason." He said. "And cause we could speak more privately without the monkey running here and there, or Sanzo telling us off as he sits on a corner… or Hakkai, telling me off if I say certain things."

"Well, he is right." I said hitting his hand to remove it from me. "You are always trying to get a better sight of me and I don't want to."

"Well, you have a hot body, it's normal a guy wants to have a better look of it. Not to say to touch it." He said with an evil smile. "Especially when that guy is your boyfriend."

"Well, then my boyfriend should behave a bit, we are on a hospital." I answered with the same irony than him but going pink on my cheeks making him nearly laugh. "What's so fun now?"

"It's fun to make you pink for such little things." He said holding his laugh again. "You are so funny…"

I then hit his hand that was going to my thigh and stood up to get to the door of the wardrobe and take my bag to begin putting my things in it while I moved at the chair of wheels and he kept on laughing softly.

It took not too long for Goku, Sanzo and Hakkai to arrive. Well, first the first two.

"Geez… that damned monkey can't avoid making fuss when he arrives…" Gojyo said when we heard his shouts at the corridor getting nearer.

Soon he was jumping over me and nearly making me fall down the chair backwards.

"Stop bullying around you stupid monkey!" Sanzo said hitting his head.

"My, my, my." Hakkai added worried. "Are you ok, Isa?"

"Yep, I'm used to having to control this kind of things." I said smiling while a nurse got in to see what the bother cause was. "Sorry, miss. Our friends are a bit… boisterous."

"Again that kid…" The nurse said at the corridor for what I supposed was more nurses before disappearing. "Remember this is a hospital, not a fun fair. Do not make so much noise, guys."

"How are you today?" Sanzo said.

"Isa, when do you go out of here?" Goku asked pushing from my chair around. "Sanzo has hit me again today, and they don't allow me eating chocolate because I tried to make it and it splattered the kitchen…"

"I promise to cook some for tomorrow breakfast, but try not to keep on destroying the house." I said smiling and messing his hair.

"Hey, I'm also here." Gojyo said a bit bothered. "I can understand the girl caught all the attention, but I'm…"

"Hi." Both Goku and Sanzo said before sitting next to the window and Goku kept on paying me the attention. "That means you are going out today?"

"Don't mind them, Gojyo. You know how cold Sanzo is and Isa is like an elder sister mix with mother for Goku." Hakkai smiling sitting next to Gojyo. "So, how are you today, Gojyo?"

"Fine." He said smiling. "And better when I heard she was allowing to leave today. Yet I'm going to miss her company a lot. I'm going to feel a bit lonely if she is back home taking care of you guys."

"Well, I suppose you also rather her out of here than in." Hakkai told him softly as they looked at Goku making me speed around the room while I laughed.

"Hey, Goku." I said then. "Why don't we go to get some coffee at the machine of the visiting area? There they don't mind if we are a bit more boisterous than here."

"Yeah, take the pet for a little walk." Gojyo told me then making Goku shout at him. "Ok, let's go." I said holding Goku's hand smiling. "Do I pull myself or you want to push the chair?"

"Yep!!" He said pushing from the chair as I raised the hand for the rest to see my bye.

"Oh my…" Hakkai said before laughing. "She really is like a mother for him!"

"She is just another kid as him." Sanzo said then. "But at least she can take a bit of care about the house..."

"That's because we give her more problems that what we get her out of." Hakkai said.

"So it's true, the fight was a cover up for the ones wanting us death here, wasn't it?" Gojyo asked.

I had tried to return the room to get some money from my wallet at the sidetable but I stopped when I heard about the fight part.

"Yes." Hakkai said. "We've tried to be attacked again while we were next to the university and near home. Yet it seems they have changed acting way and now they prefer hunting us one by one when we are alone."

"I see..." Gojyo said. "Maybe then she could be safer here than out of here."

"No, as far as we have found out, she is out of risk." Hakkai said.

"She is just a useless lash that got crossed our ways." Sanzo said making me cover my mouth. "She is useless, she can't fight so she depends on us to do it for her." Then I pulled myself to the door and as I was slow opening it fully due to that I had to push it open before getting inside myself, they fell silent.

"I forgot my money." I said trying to appear nothing happened out of normal. "No money no hot chocolate, sorry."

I then left again, so I didn't heard the chat complete.

"Hey, don't call her that." Gojyo said a bit bothered by Sanzo's cold behaviour always and at all times. "She is a girl, but she has done more for us than what she was expected to. She has gave us a hand on fights, she has protected us and being a good girl for all of us."

"Maybe. Anyway, as I was saying, she is nothing more than a bother on their plans, so she is safe, for now." Sanzo said. "Her latest... skills, are something they don't count on. They don't know she has improbed her fighting skills, even when she was beat up by those guys."

"That means that right now, she is not on the bull's eye as we four are." Hakkai said. "They want us and they want us death. She is not important on their plans; any hurt she can get is a collateral damage. They don't aim at her, just at us and if she get mixed, then she could get hurt."

"Then the solution is plain clear." Gojyo said. "We must keep her out of that."

"You were not listening, were you?" Sanzo asked him. "They will aim at us when we are alone, if any of us is with her, even for protect her, they will not doubt on attacking even if she is hurt while they attack."

"But taking her away of this is not fair for her either." Hakkai said. "So we have a dilleme."

Meanwhile, I was arriving the visiting room where the machine was and Goku was sitting there looking out of the window. As soon as I arrived he ran to my side and waited for me to take out a cup of hot chocolate I handed him smiling while I got another one and we went to sit on the space next to the window where there was a gap where my chair could be stopped next to the chairs.

"Isa, the sights from here are wonderful." He said smiling. "It remembers me to the time we went to that lake near the city."

We had spent so many good times toghether it hurted me Sanzo's coldness when he said I was useless, a girl unable to take care of myself so less taking care of anyone else. And none of them even tried to change his mind. It hurted.

All of sudden, some tears had began flowing my eyes and were begining to fall down my cheeks. I was sure Goku had seen them when I found his eyes in front of mines.

"What happends?" He asked worried. "Does the wounds still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine..." I said rubbing my eyes. "Goku... Do you also think I'm a weak girl needed of being protected? That I'm so unable to protect myself that I'm just a bother for you all?"

"Who has told you such?" He asked me astonished, as I didn't answered he went sadder and looked away before huging me tigh making me surprise. "Isa is not a weak girl. She needs protection but she also can protect herself and the ones she loves. And I'm happy to protect you because I'm useless for helping her at house and I cause her more trouble than what I can give a hand. If she is there I feel protected. When it's a nightmare and when I'm on trouble." He added. "She can't fight as well as any of us, but she tries really hard and always does her best."

It was really the first time he hug me that way, as if he wanted to protect me among his arms; just the same way I used to hug him when he had a nightmare and I allowed him to get in my bed as if I was his elder sister or his mother... He was managing to make me feel well among those little yet more or less strong arms. Then I laid a hand over his forearm and I smiled softly as I laid my face at his chest.

"Thanks... Goku." I said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, how was that chocolate?" Hakkai asked Goku smiling while I was getting a little interview with the doctor after a nurse came to take me to him.

"Who was the one telling her she was useless?" Goku asked sad and angry.

"She must have over heard our chat." Gojyo said.

"You pervert kappa!!!" GOku then shouted jumping to his bed trying to hit him.

"Goku stop it, please!" Hakkai said trying to hold him to prevent him being told off by the nurses.

"It was not me who defined her like that, you baka suro!" Gojyo defended himself.

"It's true." Hakkai said. "Sanzo said the enemies chasing us don't consider her a true menace cause they think she is just a useless girl that can't even defend herself. Yet they don't seem to mind hurting her if she steps on their way."

"Well, apologize!" Goku said angry to the add sadly. "You made her cry..."

"She's cried?" Gojyo said sitting at the bed to then try to stand up.

"Do not move idiot." Sanzo said. "You can just move on a weel chair and just to get to the toilet..."

"I can begin moving at that chair when I want to." Gojyo complained sitting at it to begin moving with difficulties. "But this doesn't seem to want to obey me!!"

"And where are you going?" Hakkai asked him. "She must be at some test area, you can't break into it even if you knew where she is being doing the tests."

"Fine, then I'll seduce a nurse and tell her where can I find our girl." Gojyo said trying to push the chair with no sucess but for turning around.

"Man... you are too boisterous." I said when I returned to the room five minutes later and I found them still arguing about Gojyo running out to try and tell me something. "I heard the nurses saying they will send the 'bouncers' here if you didn't stop that."

"Sorry for what you overhead." Gojyo said.

"And what did I exactly over heard?" I asked him smiling as if I didn't knew. "Oh, the part you said I was useless girl or the one that you insulted me?" I asked going serious in seconds. "Don't worry, you don't have to worry any longer for me."

"But I... we want to worry for you!!" Gojyo said nervous. "I want to take care of you!!" He added huging me and nearly making both from the chair.

"Stop it, you perverted guy!!" I said then hitting his head softly getting separated from him.

"My, my..." Hakkai said then. "You should stop doing that, Gojyo. You nearly made both of you to fall down."

"He is just a perverted kappa that can't avoid jumping over girls." Goku said comming back me and huging my neck from there. "She got hurt cause of him and now he nearly made her fall down again."

There began another fight among the two of them, and so, I sighed and went to my wardrobe pulling from my chair-weels to move me and there I began picking my things up.

"Hey, you want to leave now?" Hakkai said comming and holding the bags for me.

"Well, the faster we reach home the better, isn't it?" I said. "I'm afraid I will have to do somethings back home. For example, bathing."

"You could have bathed here." Gojyo said.

"Not with you around." I answered. "Furthermore, the bathtube here is really minute. I'll will wait until I'm back home, thanks."

"Can I pull from your chair?" Goku said.

"Sure, but you will end up going tired after a while." I said smiling. "Furthermore, I have to begin walking with a walking stick and leave the chair here." I said smiling and rubbing his head motherly.

"You have to begin walking again?" Hakkai said.

"It was begining to be time for it." Sanzo said serious. "You were begining to be a little annoyance tied to that chair."

"Well, no longer." I said. "And wait until I can run again, you are not going to be able to run from me."

That made Hakkai hold his laugh while Goku and Gojyo laughed openly and so the nurses came to told us off.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Out of the hospital ward.**

Finally the time passed by so Gojyo was made leave in the hospital after eight days from the one I went out. I had to go the doctor to have a look at my wounds and twisted ankle and arm, meanwhile Gojyo was preparing himself to go out. Sanzo remained in house with Goku because it was needed to wait for a technician in order that was repairing the Internet connection of the floor while Hakkai and I went to get Gojyo from the hospital and my wounds review.

So I went to the doctor while he was helping Gojyo getting ready for leaving.

" Wow, now you are prettier. " The doctor said to me while I pulled the leg of the trousers up in order him having a look at my ankle. " Changed your hairstyle by cutting it? "

" Yes, I discovered the slaughter that had in the hair when I could stand in front of a mirror again after woking up back home." I affirmed while touching the top of my new hair-cut.

" It had to be hard. " He told to me.

" Man ... certainly it was. " I affirmed joking. "But it was even harder to walk around with such a funny hair-cut on me."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah!" I shouted in front of the mirror the following morning of returning home when I was brushing my teeth and I discovered my awful hair-cut I got from the fight and that now looked as if a hairdresser with parkinson and half-blinded had tried cutting my hair with different lengths of locks. "¡My precious hair!"

Then I remembered what happened while I was on my knees that bended when I discovered what happened to my hair and Hakkai and Goku arrived to the toilet and saw me.

"What's happened?" Goku asked. "Are you ok, Isa?"

"My hair..." I said. "It's cut..."

"Hum, yes." Goku said. "But you look cute now too."

"How can you say so?!" I said confused and shocked. "I've been giving an awful image of myself and nobody told me anything!"

"Ok, calm up." Hakkai said. "If you change your hair style nobody will know."

And for sure, it was to change. For the full day I spent in home without going out, I looked to the mirror trying different hair-styles trying to avoid the cut.

The following day, as soon as I went to have the shower and while the water heated, I looked myself again at the mirror. Someone left a pair of scisors there when they tried cutting Goku's nails, so I didn't even thought about it. I held them and took a lock of hair; I didn't had to think it, I heard the click of the scisors getting closed and the lock went flat against my hand, I opened the hand and I saw it fall by the corner of my eyes, I held another lock and so I kept on cutting locks of hair, one after another...

Until I saw the image of me looking at me through the mirror and so I letted the scisors down and got ready to having the shower and removing the rest of the cut hair from my body while I felt relaxed about it all.

When I got dressed there I picked up the hair from the sink and so I put them in a little bag to litter it. When I opened the door and the guys saw me the cig at Sanzo's lips threatened to fall down from it and Hakkai put his head out of his bedroom when he heard Goku shouting when he saw my new look.

"What?" I asked. "I got bored of my old look. I needed a new one." I added rubbing my new hair.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you said she is more calm now, isn't her?" Gojyo asked them while he was taken on a wheels chair towards the entrance.

"Well, she is calmer now." Hakkai said. "She has... changed her mind and all in her a bit. She is good, but I'm not sure you are going to recognise her when you see her." He said a bit embarrashed of having to tell it himself.

"She now looks different." Goku said. "You'll see when you see her."

"Speaking of whom..." Sanzo said when he saw me at the end of the corridor speaking to my doctor while he gave me some advices about how to deal with Gojyo's injures for a week before he had to return to have a check-up by him.

"Isa!" Goku said happily running towards me and hanging from my neck. "How was it? Are you healed?"

To Gojyo's eyes it was weird, cause Goku hanged all of sudden from a weird chap wearing a sportive sweater over a black sleeveless t-shirt that was showed on a shoulder where the sweater had slided a few inches revealing some inches of bare shoulder skin; then he also wore a pair of tigh jeans with some cuts and motorbiker boots.

It was clearly a guy cause of his short hair and that air around him. Wasn't him?

"Woa, easy easy guy." I told Goku trying to keep my balance. "Doctor was telling me the advises to deal with Gojyo's wounds and pains. And Goku, he said I'm developing well, but if you keep on jumping over me when I'm still in need of the walking stick then I'll end falling down."

"I... Isa?" Gojyo then said as he heard me.

"Heya!" I said turning and facing him over the edge of my sunglases. "Oh, nice to see you are back around here! Ready to also leave? Will you not miss the nice nurses we had while we were here?"

"Specially the male ones." He said rubbing the back of his head. "What happened to you hair?!"

"Ah, this." I said smiling and holding the right front lock that was as long as always while the rest remained spiky in all directions. "Well, someone cut it bad so I just fixed it a bit." I explained smiling. "Don't you think it looks nice on me?"

"Well, yeah; I mean, no; I mean... sure." He said after doubting it so much. "It certainly matches you somehow."

"See?" I told Sanzo stucking my tonge out on mock towards him. "Sanzo said it made me look boyish and that lashes wear long hair." I told him smiling.

"Well, you girls look thousand better with long hair." He said holding the long lock softly as looking at it better "But it looks good on you."

He certainly knew how to make me happy, even if he thought as Sanzo, he would support my idea to make me satisfied.

"By the way, doc." He then said. "When will I be able to walk with walking sticks instead of with this weird chair?"

"Wait for another week or two weeks." He told him. "Then come to see me again and I'll tell you if you can begin walking with the walking sticks."

"When you are allowed then you will miss the chair." I told him jocking. "I have missed those races I did with the chair here."

"Thanks god you were allowed out of here." The doctor's helper said.

Then a bunch of the nurses (guys and girls) surrounded us and began saying things about my hair smiling, messing my hair up and all that. They said I now looked better, or like a guy, or a bit more like a little naughty boy... all joking and smiling. They also said they were happy to see me so well and finally we managed to run from there while Hakkai pushed Gojyo out of the hospital while I walked my way out with the two walking sticks.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man, you guys are noisy." I said arriving back from shopping with Hakkai for helping me carrying the bags we had to carry home. "Has Gojyo just arrived and you two are already arguing?"

"My, my..." Hakkai said smiling. "I've really missed this a bit, hehe."

"Isa!!" Goku said jumping to me nearly making me fall down with the walking sticks and all. "Gojyo has been trying to drive his chair over me!!!"

"He has been trying to make me fall from it too." Gojyo added driving his chair to the corridor to welcome us. "See? And now he has tried to make you fall too!"

"Ok, you, stop jumping over us cause you will end up by making us fall down, please." I told Goku softly and motherly to the turn to Gojyo with stright face. "And you, stop trying to drive your chair over Goku, you are not a kid. By the way, where is Sanzo that's not here to make you two stay calm here?"

"He left for a walk a while ago." Goku told me. "And he left me here with Gojyo..."

"I'll go and put all this in their places." Hakkai said taking the bags.

"Ok, then we go to the livingroom and we watch tv." I said walking again past the two guys and into the livingroom where I ended falling over the sofa and leaving the walking sticks on a side of it. "C'mon big kids, let's see tv a bit and allow Hakkai to work for us."

"Yep!!" Goku said jumping over the sofa and sitting next to me making me bounce on the sofa.

"Man, this is just unbelievable..." Gojyo muttered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hum... did you knew the old lady in front died?" Sanzo asked Gojyo.

"Ah, sure." I said remembering they asked me to tell him. "I forgot telling that day. The university homework and all..."

"So the old parrot kicked the bucket, then." Gojyo said. "Pitty, she was begining to be nice to me..."

"Ah, I heard noises this morning." Goku said.

"I think maybe someone is moving there." Hakkai said.

"Moving?" Goku asked.

"Yep, you know, when someone begins living on a place." Hakkai said then.

"I wonder who the new neighbourgs are." I wondered with a spoon at my mouth.

"As long as they are girls all would be perfect." Gojyo said to get a slap at his back of the head by me.

"A calmed neighbourg would be just nice." Hakkai said.

"And with a pet!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Whoever it is it would be nice cause they would not know a thing about us and so it would be not so weird if they hear us shouting." Sanzo said when Goku and Gojyo began arguing again.

"I said no shouts at the table!" I said hitting the table with the bottom of my knife to then look from one to the other by the corner of my eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The noises at the next flat were held from time to time during all the day, however, no new man or woman came to say hello, and so, after dinner noises stopped again.

That same night, while I was at bed and I thought everyone else was sleeping already, I heard some noises comming from the livingroom and some soft sworns from Gojyo on soft voice when I head a little noise.

I sighed and so I stood up to go and see what was wrong now with him; I found him lying a the ground with the chair of wheels next to him.

"Man, if you couldn't sleep alone just have asked someone to sleep with you..." I said bowing next to him to help him standing up. "Anyway, where were you going this late in the night?"

"I need to go to the toilet!" He said moving a bit from a side to another.

"Good." I said sighing and standing to bow a bit and make him pass his arm around my shoulder to help him standing. "Now... sit on the chair slowly... slowly... that's it." I said smiling when he finally sat down. "Now can you pull yourself to the bathroom or do I also have to give you a hand with that?"

"I'd rather a hand, but I can do it myself." He said smiling ironically. "But if you insist..."

"Do and do it yourself." I said serious and pink on my cheeks to turn and around and begin moving to the door of my bedroom.

I stayed there for a while before he came pushing himself at the chair of wheels.

"Heya, mind if I stay here for a bit?" He asked. "I can't sleep properly."

"Sure, but I was trying to sleep." I said turning around to face him under my blankets.

"Did you knew I've been missing you at the hospital?" He asked stoping the chair next to my bed and putting on the brakes to prevent it moving while he laid forward towards me on interest.

"Really?" I said. "I thought you would be too busy trying to flirt with the nurses."

"What can I say?" He said. "We men can't help loving uniform girls. But, I rather you."

That made me go a bit pink. Now there was no nurses that could get angry if we kissed or he moved to kiss me... We were home, even if there was someone sleeping at the bedroom nextdoor.

"So... you... rather me... even when... I wear... no unif..." I said know knowing what I was saying cause his face was getting too closer to mine.

"Do not doubt it." He said before kissing me softly.

I had missed his kisses a bit too, I don't know why or when I got that addected to them, but I had certainly missed them a bit since I was sent out of the hospital back home.

When we stopped kissing, we looked at the eyes and smiled; I felt like giggling, but that would have certainly awaken someone else, so I avoided it.

Kisses went longer and deeper until we stopped and he caressed my face softly till I fell asleep and he so left for his room.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The two weirdos.**

It's now a couple of weeks since Gojyo finally left the hospital and so, while I went to university to attend my lessons, he went to the hospital to get a check out by the same doctor. I supposed I would see him that night when I went back home after having worked a bit at the university. Today, I would go to the university alone cause Sanzo would be out again and Hakkai had to stay home cause he had to take both Gojyo and Goku to the doctor. So the way to the university at the bus was rather boring that day with out having to tell any of the guys off due to missusing the bus.

When I reached my lessons again I was five minutes late so I got in and sat down at my seat to discover a new face taking Gojyo's seat. He reminded me on someone, but I couldn't make out who. He had middle length golden-brown hair tied on a little low ponitail and wore a black sleeveless tanktop, normal jeans and a belt with two chains tied among them hanging down as ornaments. On his wrist he was wearing something like broken shakles simmilar to the ones Goku used to wear on some past episodes remembering about his past when he reached the sky and first met Sanzo.

During lessons, he didn't stopped looking at me by the corner of his eyes and when they ended, he seemed to have wanted to tell me something but my friend arrived frist.

"Hey! Nice to see you finally got over that hospital wounds!!" He said huging me.

"Ok, ok." I said laughing. "You are going to drown me!"

Before I could realise, the new guy seemed to have left.

"Do you know who the guys sitting next to me was?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes." He said. "He is a transfered student; he arrived first while you were on the hospital and your friends missing... He is a bit weird..." He added wishpering. "Doesn't speak much, we think maybe he doesn't know our language."

For the following two hours, he was missing, and when I ended studying, I went to the restaurant to begin working. There they welcomed me wonderfully, but for Jason who I turned my face at.

"What happends now?" He asked confused.

"Why didn't you gave me a hand when the fight?" I asked him. "You were there and I aske you for help, but you didn't help."

"I would have loved to help you." He said sadly. "But I couldn't..."

"You could have helped or tied to help!" I told him putting on my new uniform with some pain when I had ot stand on both legs.

"I'm really sorry about how you ended..." He said. "If only you had not got mixed with that guy..."

"What?!" I asked. "You didn't gave me a hand cause you hate my friend?! That's the last thing I expected from you! I thought you were a honest nice guy!" I said before leaving and he holding my wrist. "Let me go!"

I broke free from him and left the back-store to get to the bar part and begin taking orders.

I was taking an order from the counter when I saw the new guy on my classroom sitting at a corner, apparently reading a newspaper upside down. I then shook my head, he was certainly a bit weird. Sitting there alone, reading press upside down to appear doing something... Anyway, he was taking something; at least he was giving us work to do.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isa, wait." Jason said when I was leaving the caffeteria after ending my work.

"I've got nothing else to discuss with you." I told him. "You've deceived me."

"But..." He said.

"Hey, the lash said do not bother her." A guy with long black hair said arriving at my back and in front of Jason. "Stop bothering her. Are you ok?" He asked me.

Then I realised it was a guy wearing all in black with a tigh tanktop, long thin coat and trousers caught at the end by a pair of militar boots.

I then noded and thanked him before leave.

"This time you were lucky." He said. "She seems not to know anything about you... Next time be sure you will not get away with nothing like now."

"I don't know who you are, but if you step in my way then you'll regret it." Jason advised him.

"Yeah, sure." The black haired guy said. "Whatever, just run to keep on working." he added before walking towards the exit doors.

When he went out, he looked for someone and seemed not to see him or her so he began walking to get a beautiful sportive car parked just on the other side of the road, next to my university building.

Meanwhile I was arriving the bus stop and I sat down at the bench there to wait for the following bus to arrive as, once again, the previous bus went past the stop and I missed by the skin of my teeth cause I wasn't too fast with the walking sticks.

"Man... I lost it again... If only I wasn't ankle bandaged making me use this silly things..." I said putting my head backwards and all of sudden noticing I wasn't alone at the stop.

"Hello." The new guy on my lessons said while I opened my eyes wide on shock of seeing him there.

"Hum... hi." I said still with my head backwards a bit shocked so as to move. "Er... you are the new student, right?"

"Yes, I... I arrived some days ago... but it seemed you were missing." He said softly.

I liked his voice, it was soft but deep; malish but on the same time relaxing... As if he was a nice person.

"May I... sit down?" He asked shyly pointing to my walking sticks and bags spread at the bench.

"Oph, sorry!" I said gathering my things and placing them at my lap. "I'm a bit... uncaring latelly. I beg you pardon."

"No, it's... fine." He said. "I wonder who allows a handicapped girl to carry so much stuff herself..."

"Well... I was working till this late so... my friends left." I said. "And what about you? I saw you for a while at the cafeteria. Did you enjoyed the press?"

"Oh, yes." He said. "Yes, yes. It was... interesting. So, you wait for the bus, don't you?"

"I would drive myown car, but... I've got no licence, see?" I added smiling mildly.

All of sudden, a car parked just at the bus-stop and the black haired guy put his head out of the window.

"Hey, wanna get in?" He told the other guy. "I was looking for you before."

"Sorry, I got tired of being surrounded by all that people." The guy said then opening the door to turn to me. "Want us to take you anyway?"

"Yep, babe." The black haired said. "We can give you a lift. Going back home??"

"Yes, but... I think I rather the bus, thanks." I said trying to sound polite.

"Hey, we don't bite." The black haired said then. "I offered to give you a lift cause you seemed nice, and also cause you seem to be mate of my friend here."

"Yep, but..." I began saying.

"Furthermore, there will be no bus going around here." The black haired said starting the engine making it roar. "There's a bit demonstration on the crossroad and the bus service has been called off for the afternoon."

"Ok." I said finally giving up. "I supose I will have to accept your offer then... give me that lift..."

"In you get." He said smiling satisfied. "Watch out with, Lupus is sleeping right there."

"C'mon Lupus, move a bit." The brown haired one said.

"He is not moving like that." The black haired said then. "Hey Lupus! Move your fat ass from there! There's a lady that want to sit at the car so move!"

That left me a bit shocked, specially when I went in the car and I saw there was a black wolf sitting there and looking at me to the sit at the seat and allow me in.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Bah, don't thank him." The black haired said starting the engine. "He is just going lazier latelly..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thanks for the lift." I said when they left me at the home door.

"It's been no problem." The black haired said putting his head out of the window. "Anyway, we had to pass this way."

"I hope to see you at the university tomorrow then." I said looking to the brown haired one that nodded before I opened the door and they left.

I didn't saw them go and park the car next to the house and then going down it and into the same building using the portal key they had then going up the lift to the same floor than me but opening the other door in front of my flat's one to get in.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How have you seen her, Orion?" The brown haired said as he held up a specie jar to pick a pinch of them and add them to the pot he was cooking at.

"Well, I think maybe she's got guts." The black haired guy said while the other one was cooking. "She was nearly yelling at that guy even when she seems not to known who she is facing to."

"She came out angry and nearly fell down with the walking sticks too. And the mates of her, our classroom said she is a highly spirited girl, awful temper when she is made angry." The brown haired said softly after nooding while stiring a pot with a big wooden spoon. "Maybe she is that one despite on what it looks like."

"Well, whoever she is, she is obviously the kind of girl not needing much help against most people." The black haired said pointing at the wall we shared and through wich they could heard how I shouted Goku and Gojyo for having done something wrong.

"They are friends." He answered softly stirring the pot to end cutting some things into it with great care. "By the way, Lupus has been bitting the lamp wires and so now they are working weird."

"Ok, Gokijiyou; I'll go and see what I can do with that thing." The back haired guy said. "Man, you are certainly weird... First we have to move here cause of your duties and now you make me work as electrician, plumber and carpenter all in one..."

"Goku!!" They suddenly heard as if it had been shouted at the same house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Goku!!" Gojyo said shouting. "Do not take my things when I'm using this chair!! Give me it again!!"

"You stole me it first!" He said then.

"Cause I need those jackets more than you now!!" Gojyo said.

"Arg!!" I shouted angry. "¡Stop behaving as kids!. ¡I'm trying to study!"

"Tell him to respect my belongins." Goku said.

"Stop bulling you, idiots!" Sanzo shouted them hitting them with a paper fan he made out of some newspaper.

"Man... they can't stop that boisterous even if they are hit or shouted..." I said locking my bedroom door and putting some cotton balls at my ears to prevent hearing them keep on arguing despite of Sanzos's complaints too.

Luckily, the trick worked well and I was able to study till late. And I said so because I was surprised when I didn't heard anyone there.

All of sudden, I felt how someone kissed long my neck sucking it a bit and I was frightened a bit.

When I tried to turn I saw Gojyo hugging me so I removed the cotton balls from my ears to hear and speak with him.

"Hello." I said. "You've not got to bed yet?"

"No." He said still huging me. "I was watching TV and got bored, so I went to pee and I saw the light comming out of the room so... here I am."

"Gojyo..." I told him off when he began moving his hands in my robes. "Gojyo! We could be heard!"

"They are all sleeping." He wishpered at my ear holding me tighter to confort me and also keep me there. "Just five minutes..."

"I was working." I said. "I have to put up with the studies."

"I'll be silent and not bother you." He said keeping his hands in my skin.

"Gojyo, that bothers me." I said stopping his hands that were moving dangerously towards my breast. "It doesn't allow me to concentrate."

"Hum..." He said. "Ok, I understand."

Then I hited my forehead with the pen I was writting with to tell myself I was silly.

"Sorry." I then said. "I had a bad day... I've been working hard, my ankle hurted and now it seems as if we were out of lessons for ages... Didn't meant to speak to you like that..."

"Ok, I can understand it." He said returning back to my side and stopping the chair next to mine. "If I can help you..."

"No, I don't think there's a way." I said smiling softly and closing the books. "How are your wounds? Do they still hurt?"

"Well, I'm taking my drugs." He told me smiling softly and holdin my hand to kiss it. "Anyway, Hakkai forgot changing the bandage on my shoulder. I think it's dirty cause Goku dropped something cold there."

"Ok, get ready and I'll change it." I said. "I'll take a new bandage and some medicines to put on the wounds."

"Then I'll remove the shirt." He said smiling. "Oh, and do you mind giving me one of those massages you used to do so well?"

"Sure." I said as if it was natural he could ask it and I did it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Auch." Gojyo complaint when I was changing the bandage over his shoulder.

"Sorry." I said moving softer and a bit more slowly looking at his eyes and meeting them for a second before concentrating again on the wounds. "I supose it keeps on hurting a bit."

"It doesn't if it's you who is taking care of me." He said smiling mildly to then do it as joking. "Love is best medicine in the world."

"Yeah, I suppose so." I answered also joking.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mmm..." Gojyo muttered while I massaged his back softly over the wraps sitting over his butt with a leg at each side of him over his bed lighted just by the lamp. "Feels like heavens..."

"Do not get used to it." I said joking. "I'm just doing it cause you are an ill person."

"Oh, I thought it was other reason..." He said laying his hand at my thigh softly.

"Maybe." I said smiling as he was tickling me without even mean it. "Hey, you are tickling me!!"

"Really?" he said repeating it and making me hard to hold my laugh moving a bit. "Ok, I stop or you will be overheard."

Anyway, he didn't helped making it again once before stopping and putting his arms back at their right place.

"Maybe later we could..." He said.

"Ufff... I'm tired." I said softly and smiling. "The day was long and exhausting... I lost a friend today..."

"And do you mind if I sleep here with you today?" He asked me. "I mean... you in the sheets and me over the banket, again."

"And why should I?" I asked nearly laughing.

"I'm having nightmares too." He said wearing a funny baby face bitting an end of his fingers. "You allowed Goku, why not me?"

"Maybe cause... you are my boy." I said smiling to the end the massage with a soft hit at his butt. "And stand up, you are taking the whole bed. I need to have at least half of the bed."

"Really?" He asked me smiling.

"No, c'mon, get in the bed." I said joking. "I'll put lights off, and, nothing of laying your hands at wrong places. Goku just allowed me to confort him and he just laid his hands at my back."

"I don't lay my hands other than your back." He said raising them still sitting at the bed. "Understood."

"And get inside the sheets too, but with the trousers on, please." I said next to the light buttom.

"I'm beginning to love how this is going!" He said cheerfully rubbing his hands.

Then I smiled and turned off the light to go blind to the bed and touch my way down it to cover myself with the help of Gojyo.

"You have cold feet." He said when he laced his with mine.

"Because I've had to walk for all the day." I said. "Now shut up and try to sleep, please. If you don't try to sleep you don't need me for helping with your nightmares."

He then held his laugh and kissed me to make my face lay at his chest.

"Do you realise it's the first time you sleep with me?" He asked me.

"Hum." I said softly.


	18. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20****: THE SURPRISE-ATTACK OF THE TWO GIRLS.**

"Guys, meal is ready!" I shouted in the little kitchen. "Guys?"

I then walked to the livingroom because no answer came to my ears. And when I saw nobody, I kept on looking around the house but they were nowhere to be seen either.

All of sudden, they seemed to have gone from home and they didn't said a word to me.

"Man..." I said. "Just before meal."

Then I turned fire off and took the meal pots out of fire into the wooden plank to prevent them burning the surface where I left them. Then I went to the livingroom and I sat down at teh sofa to turn on the Tv and begin watching it a bit more.

I had not seen Tv much those times, just because with the four guys I've had not much time to lose on that or other pastimes. I've had to take care of them.

Anyway, the worse was that it didn't filled me.

I ended up getting bored and I turned it off just while someone was knocking on the door.

"Why do they always have to be this silly about taking the keys with them?" I muttered going to the door. "Have you forgot the keys again?"

Then I looked through the hole and I saw it was not Goku but a couple of girls, a little girl and one elder than her.

"Excuse us." The elder said. "We are here to check some water failures in the building infrastructure."

"Can you wait a moment, please?" I said softly.

They didn't had the appearance of being technicians of anything. And so what were them?

"Sir?" I said through the phone. "Excuse me, I've got a little problem here. Have you sent any technician to the street..."

"No!" The lady said on the other end of the door. "Do not call anyone!!"

"Allow me..." The little girl said.

Then I heard a big thud and the little girl kicked my phone away.

"My sister told you not to tell anyone." The little girl said looking mad at me.

"Hey, that's illegal Search of mansion, and it is a crime." I said looking at her.

"Look how do we tremble." She said making me fall down and standing over me.

"We want to have some words with the guys living with you." The elder said looking around. "Where are them?"

"I live here alone." I said.

"You know who we are speaking about!" The little one said hitting my face.

"Sis." The elder told her off. "Sorry, we want to speak with Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai." She added for me.

"They don't live here." I said to be slapped again.

"Don't lie us!" The younger one said.

Then I managed to make her roll and I standed as I could looking at the two women menacely while I stood on the 'ready' defence-attack position the guys taught me.

"She has hit me!" The little one said to the elder one.

"I've saw it." She agred looking at me as if she was trying to see through me.

"I already said I live alone." I said ready to stike in case they tried.

"Oh, no." The younger said. "I'm going to beat her up until she tells us."

"Just try not to do it too bad." The elder said. "Anyway, she can't get to police. She doesn't want to put her friends in trouble, does she?"

I was caught. I was left no option but to try and defend myself.

Then the younger girl tried to get me and she began fighting with me and so did the elder one. I was hitten I don't know how many times, but I was not badly hurt thanks to the tricks the guys taught me during all that time.

"Why do you keep on pretending you can deal with us?" The elder said. "Just tell us what we want to know and we will leave. We have no interest on you."

"I already told you I don't know who you are speaking about." I said.

The hits didn't stopped, but I would not tell them the friends they were looking were not there but they lived there.

Suddenly, a big animal got in the house and made the little girl fall down with her arms crossed to try him not to reach her soft spots.

"Ahh!!" She said. "What the hell is this thing?!!. Take it off me!!"

"Lupus, to the arms." The black haired friend of my new classmate. "Destroy them."

"How do you dare to threaten our flat mate?" My mate said.

"Who are you?" The elder said.

"We are her flat neighbourgs." The black haired said from the door. "And it was not gentle to break the door like that."

"Go away." I told them. "They will... they will hurt you too."

"Ok." The brown haired said. "Orion, ask Lupus to scort her and you make sure she is taken her to a safe place, please."

"Hey, who do you think you are for...?" The elder said.

"We've already told you, we are friends of the lady here." The black haired guy said. "C'mon pretty face, this way."

He took me out of my home and to the one in front of mine with his wolf being by ourside.

"Take seat." He offered me pointing to the old fashioned sofa there. "But try not to lay over the blanket, it's Lupus' bed."

"How is you..." I began asking.

"We live here." He said. "We didn't planed to tell you, but it has happened we heard you shouting since the lift so we went to help you. My name is Orion, and well, you already know Lupus, don't you?"

"I... Orion? Lupus?" I asked realising on the names. "As the stars?"

"Just in the bull's eye." He said smiling ironically. "As the costellations, yes. And our mate is..."

Then someone knocked on the door and he stood up while his wolvish-dog ran to it and began growling at the door.

"Orion, open me." The brown haired guy said.

"Heya, Gokijiyou, what took you so long?" Orion asked the other guy.

"I tried to make them regret hurting the lash but they just flew away." The guy said. "I hope they didn't hurt her too much."

"She seems just to be a bit conmotioned, those two just hit her a bit." Orion added. "Lupus, out of the way, big dude." He said holding him up over his shoulder and then leaving him at his back. "And here she is."

"Hello." I said. "I... I supose I will better return home."

"You'd better stay here until those prats you have as friends come back." The brown haired guy said with some wounds at his body. "By the way, I think you will have to change your door. I managed to put it back on its hingles but I don't think it will stand too much. One of those security ones would be much better than the old one, specially if you are living alone some times."

"So... the new neighbourgs were you two..." I said confused.

It was being too much for me for just one day. First those two hags looking for my friends when they were not home, then the little of the two hitting me bad; and now the two guys I most thought were weird and misterious turned out to be my neighbourgs. Just too hard for be true.

"I wonder why those four left you alone." Gokijiyou said comming with a first aid pack to seat on a chair and begin looking himself at a mirror apparently trying to see if he was too badly hurt.

"I bet they were to carelessly have a walk." Orion said.

"Can I...?" I muttered seeing him trying to cure himself with the mirror help.

"He then looked at me and then he handed me the cotton ball he had pooled with something stinking."

Then I began taking care of his wounds, which he got from trying to protect me when those two girls attacked me in myown home, taking care of them with great softness and care. They were nothing else than cuts and scratches, yet some were superficial and other were deeper.

"Why would such a nice lash as you live with such a bunch of silly thugs as those?" Orion asked me. "They would not deserve being your side."

"They are good friends." I answered him. "They take care of me and they care about me. But they can't be by my side 24 hours a day. I would not allow them either."

That made him shut his mouth for a while. When I tried to leave they didn't allow me. They just held me and the brown haired guy told me to stay there at least until my mates went back home so they would take care of me. I so stayed there until we heard shouts outside showing us Sanzo's Party was back home and they had saw the broken door and all the mess the home was supposed to be now.

When they saw me safe and sound on the neighbourgs house Goku jumped to my neck and Gojyo and Hakkai hugged me tigh showing me they were worried about me some seconds ago.

"Thanks for helping her." Hakkai then said.

"Never mind." The brown haired guy said.

"Hey, if so worried you were about her, then do not leave her alone at home any more." Orion said a bit hard to them. "She was attacked by two of your kind, looking for you guys and as she protected you, they attacked her too."

"There's no point on saying such things now." I said looking at him. "Less doing it so coldly and on such a hard way."

"No, there's a point." Gojyo said. "I want to know who the bitches attacking you were."

"C'mon Isa." Hakkai said then smiling. "Let's go in and you tell me again how to use that little TV thing on the kitchen you use for heating milk."

"Hakkai, I don't want them to kill eachothers." I said still standing in the middle of them all.

"We are just going to chat." Goku said.

"Yeah, just chating." Gojyo said on a rough way.

Hakkai pulled frome me in the house and it didn't took too long for the rest to go back in the house.

"Isa, you must call for a person to put another door at the entrance the sooner the best." Sanzo told me. "And if it's one of those security ones they mentioned better."

"We've got no money for such a thing." I said.

"The Orion guy said he knew someone who would give us one, but we will have to fix it to our door whole." Goku said.

"Man, I can't wait to see those vixen that tried to hurt you." GOjyo said hitting the table with his fist. "If they hurted you..." He added looking at me through the top of his eyes, his face looking to the table appearing to be a bit wild.

"No, no." I said. "I'm ok. See? There's no need on you going to look for them, really."


	19. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21??.**

It wasn't after some days after the obvious attack I was victim of in our own home that the guys didn't relaxed a bit and convinced about the new security door that was mounted the following day to the attack one.

In all this days they've been more worried about my safety than anything else, and one or the other have always stayed home when I was; they've not left me alone a single second but for the shower time when Gojyo just sat out of the bathroom as if I was to be attacked then.

He, over all the rest, is the one that has been closer to me; he has nearly literally stuck to me as if he was a bit tick, nearly becoming my shadow. And coming from a guy… I think it's something cute from him, at least this time.

"Breakfast!" I shouted at the kitchen that same morning.

"Wow!" Goku said jumping from his bed into the corridor. "How did you managed to get up without anyone else noticing it?!"

"Don't worry." Sanzo said. "She's not gout out of here. Finally, she is behaving as a good girl."

"Good girls go heaven, bad ones…" I began saying.

"Bad ones go hell." Sanzo told me.

"Well, they are usually evil ones." Gojyo added. "But they are the ones I most rather."

"And what am I supposed to be then?" I added smiling ironically.

"You're a good one." Hakkai said. "You are putting us up and taking care of us; but you are a bit naughty and disobedient sometimes."

"Sometimes you ask me to do silly things." I just said taking the toasts in the air while they jumped out of the toaster. "By the way, I finally managed to learn this trick from you Hakkai."

"Good girl." Gojyo said patting my head softly once and keeping his hand there. "But you should begin doing things your own way instead anyone else's way."

"I like this way." I said taking the new toasts in the toaster for a second row. "Goku, by the way, do you want a croissant for midday snack or you rather something else?"

"First one would be fine." He confessed a bit confused. "Are you… going… anywhere?"

"Hum." I said. "I have to get to the doctor, my bones, remember?" I asked touching the bandage covering a side of me.

"Was it today?" Hakkai asked as he had his toasts. "I thought I noted it down at the calendar…"

"I'm afraid someone was using it as a toy and he erased it." I said not a thing but looked to Goku and Gojyo than immediately went pink while Gojyo looked to the ceiling scratching his cheek.

"I suppose I will have to check it diary." Hakkai said.

Then she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll go alone there." I then said. "There's no need on you cancelling your plans for me."

"No way, I'm also going." Gojyo told me then. "I want to see if they can remove this bloody thing from my feet. I'm tired on having to walk with those two sticks."

"Goku will also go with you." Sanzo said. "He will just moan a lot and I will not manage to read on peace."

"And in the hospital they will get angry if he goes there again." Gojyo said.

"Stop it." I told him. "Goku can come too. It was me who had the appointment, not you, and you are coming too."

"Yeah, but while you are in there maybe I could also be had a look at this injures and they finally remove that awful thin from my leg."

"Do you know that even when you are removed it you will have to keep on using the walking sticks for a while, don't you?" I told him.

"It can't be." He said. "Well, at least I will be able to walk more or less normal again." He added smiling.

"Ok, then… it's up to you." I said. "I end getting dressed and I'll be ready, so I suggest you to begin moving, kids."

He then did a little ironic gesture as if what I said was not fun while I pattered both Goku and his heads to leave the kitchen.

"Isa, don't you have breakfast?" Hakkai asked me while I was already changing my robes.

"I can't." I said putting my head out of the room. "In case they want to make me some blood tests."

"Then I will have to help doctors again." I heard Gojyo saying.

"No way are you going to lay a finger on me." I said arriving with just my inner t-shirt over the jeans and the sweater on the hand while I pointed my finger to him looking straight at his eyes with my eyes.

"Sure, sure babe." He told me smiling cheerfully, then I realised on what he was staring at and covered my chest with the sweater fast. "Pity, I would have rather you kept on like that."

"Get dressed and let's move." I said turning.

"Go back and hide in your room before you have the idea of going naked in here." Sanzo said.

Then I took off my slipper and threw it to him, pity Goku caught it in the air before it hit Sanzo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hum, this looks great." The doctor said smiling cheerful. "Your bones are fully healed now and it seems your ankle is no longer a problem either."

"Great news." I said smiling. "That means I can begin living normal again?"

"More or less." He said. "Just in case, you should wear a wrap there for a week holding that ankle and…"

"No blood test, please." I said tired.

"Just one, a little one." He said joking.

"No way I'm…" I said.

"My turn." Gojyo said making his knuckles creak and moving his fingers to open his arms showing he would try holding me.

"Take your hands off me." I told him jumping away from him too before he could reach me.

Anyway, a minute later Gojyo was holding me and we fell down at a stretcher and he ended sitting up me holding me down with some effort while I began saying dirty words and insults for being that way.

"It's going to be just a little pain." The doctor said trying to calm me up while he got next to us. "I bet it's less painful than what your boyfriend here has done on you already when in private."

That made me go frozen while I was fighting to get freed and he took that chance to sink the needle in my arm and take the blood out fast.

"Done." The doctor said. "See how it's not so painful?"

"I have nothing to compare it with." I said not noticing I was red in embarrassment.

"I've still not reached that far with her." Gojyo explained then. "But I must admit that was a great hit to do that comparison."

"Oh, oh…" The doctor said. "I put my feet in, didn't I? You are not couple…"

"We are." Gojyo said softly looking away. "But things are not that easy."

"Ok, no further explanations." The doctor said putting a tag on the tests I was taken for them to be identified with me. "Ok, let's begin with the gentlemen."

"Ok, I'll sit at the chair and… you can do whatever you want on him." I said smiling.

"No, no." The doctor said. "You go out and our dear friend Carlo, and… he removes that from your ankle so you can begin walking. And just for you being you, we will give you a free wrap of the ones we were sent as free sample from companies. Ah, Carlo!" He said when he knocked on the door and put his head inside. "Get the lash and remove the bandage at her ankle, change it for a free wrap."

"Aye." He said smiling and taking my hand. "By the way, I heard your precious roars from the end of the corridor; Mikel and I were betting against the new ones. They said you were a patient for the mad house wing; we said you were just in front of a needle or given bad news."

"Man, so little time here and they knew you." Gojyo said joking.

Then I smiled, a part of me wanted to hit his back softly, but the other was getting fun because he was right.

"C'mon, this way." The nurse said smiling.

Then I smiled and followed him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, you really heard me shouting?" I asked the nurse sitting on the stretcher for him to remove the bandage at my ankle.

"Yes, but I must advise you we've all missed you." He said while he unwrapped my ankle slowly and I gave out a little pain sound. "Sorry, you had… it was stuck to your skin, who did this awful work?"

"I think it was a nurse assistant." I said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sorry if I put you into trouble when I said the part of the…" The doctor told Gojyo while he did some tests on his leg.

"Ah, don't worry." He told him. "We are a couple, but… well; things are not so easy with her."

"Not easy?" He asked him.

"The truth is it's hard to get her open for me." Gojyo admitted sighing. "She seems to have gone through something bad she doesn't want to tell anyone and so she locked her heart to guys. And now… well, it's hard to get her act as a normal girlfriend."

"Well, if what I heard is true, then she loves you." The doctor told him. "Even if she doesn't show it."

"I know, but… the truth is I sometimes think it's useless." Gojyo recognised. "Anyway, I want to do what I'm doing; yet I've never liked this, I want to do things well for her; even when I know this is not going to last much… I must be going mental."

"Boy, what you have is not a mental problem." The doctor said then smiling. "It's love. And about it, do not bet on the length of it, just live and enjoy it while it lasts."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, how are things going between your boyfriend and you?" Marco the other nurse said.

"What… what are you… talking about?" I said going again pink on my cheeks.

"Isn't that red haired guy your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, no." I said. "I mean… how did you realised on it?"

"It was plain clear." They said.

"And girl, he must really love you." Barbara their mate said. "He is the first guy saying 'no' to a coffee mug from Vanessa."

"Who?" I said confused. "Wasn't it Vanessa the tall blondy on our wing?"

"The same one." They said at the same time.

I could remember her, she was a beautiful girl wearing the uniform that looked sexy on her; any man would have kiss the ground she stepped if they were asked by her to do it.

And Gojyo…

"I bet you are mistaking it." I said. "He would never say such to such a girl, not even for Miss Universe so less for me."

"Ah, no!" Marco said. "It was him!"

"Babe, I think you are mistaking your boyfriend." Carlo told me ending putting the wrap at my feet and offering me his hand to help me stand up. "He can certainly be a bit… well, full of pheromones and get horny when a short skirt is seen, but he certainly said no. Vanessa was on an awful mood that day."

"He must really love you." Marco said. "I'm a man and I can tell you if I was not in love with a concrete woman I would not say not to such a pretty face and hot body."

"I… I didn't know it…" I muttered shocked by the news I was just confessed.

"Well, in my opinion you two do a nice couple." The girl, Barbara, said smiling mildly and happy. "You look really cute together, even when you two seem so different."

"And how is it now?" Marco asked smiling in fun. "Have you moved to his house to help him with everything while he was on his chair of wheel and now walking sticks?"

"In fact he lives with me, well, three other mates of him and I." I confessed. "But yes, I've helped him a bit more than usual; remember I've also needed some help."

"And did you help him with the shower?" Marco added kidding.

"Of course not." I said going pink. "There were other men so as to help him with that."

"I was just kidding." He said raising his hands showing he was innocent when Barbara and Carlo began telling him something about being a pervert. "I suppose that you would not help him with that, just kidding about it, sorry."

"He… he usually kids like that too…" I said shaking me head. "Never mind."

"What I was wondering was…" Carlo said. "That man coming to visit you said you fought harder when you saw the red haired being beaten up. Why such?"

"I… For a moment I… I was afraid of loosing him." I recognised with a soft low voice. "He was… being beaten up just there… in front of my eyes and… I don't know what I was doing… I saw everything red and… suddenly I heard some police cars sirens arriving and… I saw him at the ground last time before sleeping and then… I woke up here." I said. "I… I thought I was loosing him…"

"How sweet…" Barbara said while Marco ended moving my ankle to check it was fine on the wraps.

"But you don't look so strong but when you are put a needle near." Carlo said. "How was possible you… well, you hurt those chaps so bad?"

"Don't know." I said. "Terror makes you stronger, I suppose. I was terrifying on the idea of loosing him then and there…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Police that came to look for your tests and medical results said you were so badly hurt because you allowed them to beat you up for a while." The doctor told Gojyo. "What happened? I mean, you look strong and brave enough so as to fight, then why to allow them to beat you up?"

"They had held my girl and threatened me with hurting her if I moved the slightest to defend myself." Gojyo ended recognising after some seconds of silence. "I couldn't stand them blackmailing me, but I could stand less if they would have hurt her for my fault… The mere idea of them hurting her the slightest because of me just made me sick, I would have never forgave myself if I had allowed such thing, so I didn't defend myself while they hit me once and again."

"I see…" The doctor told him. "So you sacrificed yourself for her wellbeing, didn't you? Well, obviously something went wrong, because she was also injured."

"Yep, suddenly she… well, seemed to go mad and held the knife the one holding her had and held it aimed at her belly, then… well, it was all fast, she released herself by cutting the hair locks she was being held by and began fighting as if she was mental, as soon as I saw her being hit but free I began fighting to get her and protect her. Silly, isn't it? I should have thought on protecting myself first, but I can't allow a woman to get hurt on such things as a fight she got in for me…"

"Well, I should have said you two were fool, especially you." He told him serious as if he was to tell him off, but then his face softened and he ended smiling motherly. "But I must say you were all a gentlemen acting as his medieval times knight. She will realise on it and she will know how to reward you for all that."

"I don't expect her to do it anyway." Gojyo said then giving up.

"Oh, if she really loves you then she will." The doctor said smiling. "She is a good lash, looks as the loyal and noble hearted one; believe me, she will know how to reward you for all you are doing for her."

Then Gojyo wore a funny face delighted as he thought some ways of me rewarding him for protecting me and taking our relationship with calm doing everything on his hand to help me getting ready for next step, once and again.

"I can think about one that would be more than perfect." He said.

Then the doctor laughed as he saw his face and that was the moment Carlo knocked on the door.

"Sir, we've left her look for some hot chocolate at the vending machine." He informed the doctor. "Her ankle looks perfect and I've told her to try not to work it out too much on some days."

"Great work." The doctor said. "Now, get this guy and remove the plaster and change it for a bandage. Mr. Gojyo, you have to come back… let's say that next week in order to change the bandage and have a look at how the ankle is developing, use the walking sticks for walking for a bit more and…"

"I can't lay the feet at the floor yet?" He asked a bit deceived.

"Just lay it, do not stand any weight on it, right? You have to stand the weight on your healthy leg and the sticks." The doctor said. "Understood?"

"Aye, aye" Gojyo said. "I'll just lay it on the floor when stopped."

"Just in case, when you end with him tell it to Miss Isa." The doctor told Carlo. "She will know what to do and how to prevent him doing as he wants."

"I like the idea of her keeping an eye on me instead of the other way round." Gojyo said joking I fun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a bit later that Gojyo was brought out of the room where Carlo had cut the plaster at his leg and changed it into an ordinary half-elastic bandage to prevent him moving the articulation too much.

I was also explained the same as him about the point of not using the feet but that he could lay it at the floor if he didn't stood on it or that didn't laid too much weight on that leg. Obviously, Gojyo complain, but I hit his back of the head and said he would do it and that I would make sure he did just what he was told about that point.

"Don't worry, I will make sure he will do as you men told her." I said. "Even if I have to miss some lessons…"

"See?" Gojyo said. "Isn't she sweet or what? She just loves me."

"I don't love you." I said smiling inside but serious outside and pink because he was holding me by the waist at the back. "But I care about you because you are nearly like a little kid, like a kid and friend."

"Sure babe." He said smiling and then smiling and making my face turn slightly to kiss me softly but a bit hot making me turn crimson on my cheeks. "If you want to think so…"

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked him shocked. "This is a hospital, hold your instincts a bit."

"Ok, leave before us rather to repeat some tests on you two." Carlo said smiling wide in fun. "That means blood tests." He said nearly whispering and smiling.

"Idea caught." I said moving my hands. "We are leaving, when do you want him to come back?"

"The doctor said a week so they change the bandage and all that." Gojyo told me.

"Fine, then I will send you this mate here next week." I said smiling. "C'mon, guy; we have to leave. You have to take the bus and then I will have to fight for getting you a seat."

"I can also travel on my feet." He told me smiling. "And you can lie against me."

"No way." I said. "I'll get you a seat and I'll stand up while we travel."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Perfect, there's no seat free." Gojyo said when we got in the bus. "Now what?"

"Ok…" I said thinking about the options left for me. "Just try to stand against the window and then… I suppose I will help you a bit."

"Sounds cool." He said moving a bit at the corridor and then nearly smashing against the window standing at his feet.

"Be careful with that foot." I told him softly and motherly like. "C'mon, hold tight to the fence and try putting your leg over the handle by the knee."

"Like what?" He asked me while the bus began moving.

"Like this." I said holding his leg and putting it over the handle softly. "It will help you not standing on it while you are stopped."

"Fine." He said, and then he held me when the bus stopped all of sudden and I menaced to fall down. "Be careful, I will not feel any better if you fell down for protecting me."

"For once, allow me to be your superman." I said getting free and then putting my hands at each side of his body holding tighter for him to stand it if the bus moved so violently again.

Smiling he just held too, anyway, with the amount of people it was weird not to be smashed against him.

Five minutes later, it was still impossible to sit down, as it was to move the slightest from where we were.

Anyway, it was weird for me to be placed there, so close to him with no possibility of moving a bit further from him.

When we were about two stops from our stop, more people got in the bus and so I was hit on the back with an elbow making me half bow closer to Gojyo.

"Hey, watch out, dude!" He told the guy that hit me accidentally with his elbow. "There was a lady there protecting a handicapped guy!"

"Sorry." The guy said nearly laughing. "I tried to move."

"Then look where you are going." I said.

"Are you ok?" Gojyo told me softly holding me.

"Yes, yes." I said.

"C'mon, let's go down here." He added moving to begin moving a bit. "Sir, wait a moment, a handicapped needs to go down the bus." He shouted for the driver to hold the doors open for a bit longer. "Excuse me…" He said opening his way towards the doors.

Finally, following him I was also able to get down the bus before him and give him a hand going down it too.

"Man I think you should have thought better." I told him. "Now we must walk for two stops."

"If I was still at the chair I would offer to carry you, but…" Gojyo said moving with the walking sticks.

"Be happy if you can carry just yourself." I said smiling when he tipped a bit so I had to hold him a bit. "Don't worry, if you can't do it faster then I walk slower."

"That's a nice thing from you." He said. "Maybe love?"

"Maybe." I ended recognising softly before adding on my normal voice. "Anyway, concentrate yourself on walking and reaching home and I'll be more than happy."

"Fine." He said cheerfully. "I'm beginning to get used to your reactions." He added while we stopped at a traffic light to cross by a pedestrian crossing and taking that little advantage to kiss me softly.

"Next time I'll push you." I advised him looking around dissimulately.

"Cool." He said smiling. "I'll watch better next time."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We're back!" I said while I opened the door.

"I think they are walking the monkey for you." Gojyo said at my back.

"Hum, there's a note." I said getting the paper at the kitchen to read it. "No, Hakkai is shopping, and Sanzo is supposed to be walking around with Goku."

"So the house is left for us two?" He said to the smile on a twisted way.

"Ah, ah." I said shaking my finger going a bit pink as I could imagine what he was thinking about. "If you are thinking on something weird take it out of your mind. They will be back from a moment to another."

"Ok, ok." He said as giving up. "But we can watch TV, can't we?"

"Yes, we can watch TV." I nodded. "Together and alone." I added smiling to him.

It was funny, but he seemed to catch what I meant immediately and he gave me back the same smile than before.

From all the things he taught me, the first one I got was that sometimes, guys were easy to make happy with little things.

It was right, I didn't dare to give the next steep with him, but I was not so unsure about other steps.

He nearly jumped over the sofa-bed and laid the walking sticks aside making me nearly laugh.

"Try not jumping like that." I told him. "You will end up by breaking the bed."

"I'd rather to break it doing other things." He said smiling and patting next to him for me to sit down there.

"I'd rather it was sleeping and just sleeping." I answered him not even trying to mark his words and sitting. "Hum, what can we watch at TV today?"

"Let's see…" He said turning it on and going from a channel to another moving fast but beginning to name the kind of program it was.

"I've still not seen this film." I said pointing to the screen softly when a film was shown. "Why don't we just see it?"

"Whatever, I don't expect to see it ending…" He said then.

"Nor did I." I confessed as if it was another normal thing.

That made him stare at me by the corner of his eyes, a bit surprised, but I stayed as calm as always and firm sitting looking at the screen where the actors were appearing to be fighting someone.

I was not smiling yet I knew he would see I was nervous yet happy. And my suppositions were right cause after some seconds he smiled and attracted me against him with just one arm to make me lay against his chest.

First we just got happy of being there, so close and well. It took me little time to get used to that position, with my feet at the sofa to a side of me and me resting softly against Gojyo's side of the chest while he wrapped my back softly with his arm.

Anyway, for him, that was really illuminating. He was really thrilled at the idea of being alone the two of us, there, at the sofa, even when we were watching a film on TV or supposed to; what made him so happy was I had finally appeared to chose to make some contact with him, with not asking me first himself to do it or him having to give the first step. No, I was laying there on my own will and he knew I knew what would happen soon. He was just like the perfect hunter, waiting for his 'prey' to relax a bit before doing the following movement.

Soon he caught how I relaxed my back muscles a bit and so I went more relaxed while being so close to him. Then he thought the time arrived for next movement and he lowered his hand to my hips to place them there making me a bit tense again yet I did or said nothing.

"Gojyo…" I then said when he began moving his hand softly towards the elastic at my underwear.

I knew he thought I was about telling him off, but I then considered that unless he aimed lower than what he was now I would say nothing.

"Yes?" He asked lowering his face to look at my face curious.

"Your hand is frozen cold." I complained.

"Sorry." He said removing it from my skin and rubbing it with the other one trying to heat them a bit before putting it back at my hips. "How is it now?"

"Warmer." I said.

I knew he would not stop there, and I was right. After a long while he was trying again to sneak past the elastic of my knickers again so I closed my eyes for a second to reopen them.

He knew how I felt about that kind of caresses so close to my most sensitive areas; he was feeling how all my abdominal muscles from leg to shoulders tensed all of sudden when he tried to slide his fingers in the top part of my knickers, just past the elastic of them. Anyway, it was not pleasant to make me suffer; yet he got fun by making me so nervous with little contact crossing the previous day line. It was delighting to see me going pink while he did such little movements from what I expected.

Then he smiled and made me move a bit closer to him nearly making me rest at his lap; that gave him the chance of hugging me better.

"Gojyo, I'm watching the film." I muttered when I caught his intentions.

"Don't worry, I'll not bother you." He said smiling.

Then I nodded and kept on watching it. The truth was I couldn't concentrate on it while being caressed like he was doing on me, meanwhile, buried my hand at the robes at his back and I began moving my hand softly at his back caressing that warm back that was really soft under my finger tips.

He seemed happy of that silly movement I was doing; but didn't stopped moving his hands at me, what's more, he put his other hand in my neckline not touching anything more than that.

He could feel how my muscles went tense and harder as reaction to those things, so he stopped for a while there.

"_Man… this is going really slow…"_ He thought. _"Anyway, it's just so funny to make her so tense!! She is so cute and funny!!!"_

All I saw was his smile and that made me wonder what would be crossing his mind. Maybe he was laughing at me? What was clear was it was not the film what made him smile like that; it was an action film so no laughs at it.

"_What is he thinking about??"_ I then thought. _"Is he really laughing at me?"_

I then felt how the hand he had at my neck line dug at the robes to be placed just at the centimetres of skin upper my breast, and under the strap of my bra.

"Anything wrong, dear?" He asked me without moving his hand when I went so stiff anyone would have thought I was just a sculpture.

"I… I was wondering if it's anything wrong with my… with that strap." I said.

"Hum?" He said moving his fingers to tickle me slightly. "Ah, this strap." He said smiling when he saw and felt how I reacted. "I was wondering if…" He said pulling it aside to my shoulder and then placing the hand at the same spot smiling. "Just as I thought, better there."

I was to complain when he prevented it.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, right?" He said.

That was enough, I stood up and went to the kitchen to get a drink and so cool myself a bit and soon I returned.

"Ah, you were just thirsty." Gojyo said looking at me getting back.

"Yes, I needed to cool me up a bit." I said sighing and then sitting back down, this time at the ground over a cushion. "Lay down, you need to have your leg upper the rest of your body."

"I'd rather you were up here, with me." He said.

"You can do the same if I sit here." I added.

"Hummm…" He muttered; anyway, he did as I told him and soon he seemed to have changed his planning.

I thought that on that position, he would be more calmed until the rest came; I was mistaken again.

Soon he slid a hand at the border of the sofa and laid it against my arm wrapping my abdomen with both on a soft and sweet way to begin kissing my head and I felt how he smelled my hair.

"Something wrong at my hair?" I said putting my head backwards. "I know I have to clean it."

"It smells wonderful." He said smiling holding my face with one hand on a loose and tender way and then kissing my upside down. "Like all you." He whispered softly nose to nose.

That made me go red and when he saw me, he held his laugh and kissed me again.

"You enjoy playing with me." I whispered when he stopped kissing me and making him laugh.

"Yeah, it's funny to see how red you got with certain things." He said before kissing me again fast. "It's delighting, extremely delighting." He added whispering at my ear to the bit the end softly making me feel strangely pleased when a little shiver climbed up and down my spine.

To that, it followed that his arms moved to hold me softly and, don't know how, he managed to make me sit up again, against him that sat face to face with me while he caressed my cheek softly. I knew what would go next, and I was a bit afraid on how far he planned to get.

Anyway, he just held me softly and got nearer my face looking straight to my eyes. Then he kissed me just as he used and I knew he would steal my will again, however, when I noticed it usually was a bit late and I didn't seemed to care about it, not at all.

This time, it was just the same.

He just stopped from time to time too look in my eyes and rub my cheeks softly giving me some rest to breath a bit more. Then he kept on.

"Hummm." I muttered in his mouth when he laid a hand at my bottom under my robes.

He just opened his eyes a second and then winked at me stopping the hand for a second to allow me getting use to it too. Soon he was moving it again softly as he rubbed my lower back and bottom.

I could feel how that was somehow pleasant once you got a bit used to it. Anyway, I was enjoying his kisses more than the rest while his other hand was placed in my shirt by the lower part of it and caressing my back next to the neck raising my shirt at the back a bit.

"Hum, honey." He said stopping all of sudden. "Dear, are you sure you want to keep on with…? Cause if I don't stop now I'm not sure I'll be able to do it later."

"I'm not sure." I said nearly whispering not knowing where I found the voice at. "But I don't want you to stop either…"

"Cool, then… here I go." He said smiling and kissing me again, this time deeper.

I couldn't realize he was so… able to make me lose every single drop of will. Every time he wanted by just kissing me, amazing…

And about as amazing as the fact that he was moving his hands at some parts that I would have felt angry he would hardly caress on normal conditions, and I was not even realising on that now…

I would have killed him if I had noticed, but I was unable of thinking while he was kissing me that way.

Soon he made me laid down at the sofa and he moved at the same time to stand on his arms over me while he kissed me deep. And then he stopped for a second looking at me smiling sexily while he removed a lock of hair from my face.

"You look great… so damnly beautiful and pure…" He said.

"I'm not…" I said, but he kissed me again and stopped my words.

"You are beautiful." He sentenced before kissing my neckline. "Do not allow anyone telling you the opposite, never ever." He added kissing it again.

"I..." I muttered. "Maybe I'm just so beautiful to your eyes."

"No way." He assured. "It can't be such when I'm so jealous when other guy looks at you..."

It was amazing, I couldn't know if he was speaking truly or not, he really seemed as if he went jealous on other men sometimes, even on Goku when he slept with me...

Suddenly I let out a moan when he reached the centre of my breast and he stopped for a second there looking at me without releasing my nipple over the clothes. I was biting my lower lip on an attempt of hold my noises for myself.

"Hey, it's ok if you let yourself go." He told me then. "Shout if you need to." He added biting it softly and making me let out a little surprise nose mixed with a low shout on surprise and excitement.

That made him smile before he kept on playing with my breast before making me seat again.

It was funny, cause then he began moving his hands fast over my chest robes and unbuttoned my blouse completely.

All of sudden, when he made me fall down again kissing me, and he removed his shirt too, opening his trousers smoothly but fast, I felt the most naked in my life.

"Man… you are just so damnly hot for me now…" He muttered looking at me and making me want to cover.

Anyway, he kept on kissing me, hugging me… and I felt really loved and desired by him. I heard lot of times it would be terrifying to be shown like that to a guy you really cared about and loved, it was thousand times worse in the beginning, but then… he managed to remove all the terrors from me and I managed to react a bit and begin enjoying from him a bit too.

When he chose to bury his face at my breast still covered by the bra he chose to let there for a bit longer so as me to relax a bit and it all not being such a shocking experience, was when I couldn't help to lay my hand at his hair softly. Then I moved it to the bottom of his hair birth and moved it slightly upwards making him let out a little sound of pleasure before beginning to kiss my skin again, softly and carefully next to the bra line.

That shown me he was expecting me to do something else than just laying there frozen in shock of being done something new for me; so soon, my hands were moving up and down his back feeling all that precious and soft area of skin, and after a while, he made both of us seat back when I chose to wrap his legs with mine and so we sat again face to face closer than anytime before volunteering from my side. Stuck by chest and mouths while both kissed deep and wet each other's mouth.

Suddenly I felt something hard in his pants and sinking in my leg as I was sitting nearly over him and he caught my gasp at his mouth, realising about it and so looking first to my eyes to see me looking down and then to where I was looking that was a bump in his pants.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked me stopping kissing me and also his hands moving around my sides crossed at my back for a second while he looked at me.

"No… nothing." I nearly babbled. "It caught me unaware."

"It's been like that for a while now." He said.

"Then I didn't realise." I said nearly whispering and really nervous.

"Don't worry… relax." He said holding my hand softly to place it with his at his chest over his heart. "I'm trying to go easy on you, love."

"Yep… yep." I said looking away ashamed on being the only one nervous and inexperienced in that couple. "Sorry." I apologized then.

He then held my chin and kissed me softly.

"Don't worry, it'll take you a bit to get used to this all." He said softly. "Anyway… as I said before once I began I wasn't really sure I could drop it. I'll try not to hurt you again."

I knew what he meant with those words; man, I was inexpert, not silly, I knew perfectly well what happened when a guy and a girl went so far together, and I had heard it hurt a bit, especially if you were nervous as I was then.

Anyway, soon he managed to make me relax a bit again and forget on what was beginning to grow again after some seconds of losing a bit of harden while speaking and also the deceive of thinking that time he would not get me either.

Then he held my hand that was again caged between both chests and made it move a bit towards his abs.

I couldn't have imagined that skin could be even softer than the back one, but… man! It was really soft and a bit hard as if you were touching just a giant chocolate tablet! So hard and soft at the same time…

I didn't meant to go any lower than his abs, but I mistook myself and lowered it to the point it crashed with his just unbuttoned but zipped jeans and I felt a little line of hair there digging into his underwear making him let out a little pleasure sound in my mouth and though his nose making me a bit frightened and remove my hand from there.

He held it and made me lay it there again holding it tight against his skin while I tried to remove it from there.

"It's ok, dear, it's fine…" He whispered into my ear after removing some hair locks from there to dig his face at my hair to whisper me. "There's nothing wrong… I loved when you caressed it…"

"Sorry…" I said. "Didn't mean… hurt you…"

Then he looked at me astonished and held his laugh making me even more confused.

"But dear!" he said now laughing openly. "You didn't hurt me! You managed to make me delighted!!"

Anyway, we then heard some noises at the lift corridor and made us frozen, especially when we heard some keys' noises out and so I speeded to get back buttoned my shirt while Gojyo put on his shirt again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello!" Hakkai said cheerfully. "Anyone home?"

"We are at the living-room." I answered. "Coming!"

Sure I was, I stood up and then Gojyo held me by the waist of my trousers and made me nearly fall over him to kiss me once as a last time before I went to help Hakkai.

I then made a sign to him of 'Next time you do that I'll kill you' before running into the kitchen.

"Wow, you really went shopping." I said smiling and seeing how many things he bought. "May I help you putting all this on the right place?"

"Sure." He said smiling cheerfully. "How was the hospital? What did the doctor said?"

"He removed my bandages." I said. "But I need to wear a wrap at my ankle for a bit and Gojyo has to walk a bit longer with his walking sticks, yet he has been removed the plaster and changed into a bandage."

"That's just great!" Hakkai said smiling. "Wait 'til the rest know."

"Are you so happy for me or for her?" Gojyo said arriving using his sticks.

"Both." Hakkai said smiling wide. "That's good news for all of us."


	20. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22??.**

It was two days from the day Gojyo tried to do a first attempt to get me laid down but he failed due to the really opportune arrive of Hakkai from shopping. Now it was again another heat wave and everyone was sweating madly wherever we were, whether the lessons or back at home.

"Man… this heat is awful…" Goku complain on a classroom rest while half-laying on the table.

"Yeah, my brain is about melting…" Gojyo added with his head at his arms.

"Hey, why don't you Isa take them into the swimming pool?" My friend suggested me smiling. "The ones at the sport centre near here are acclimatized and so they are open the whole year."

"A swimming pool?" Both 'kids' said raising their heads while I managed to find my purse to look for some coins to get some fresh coke cans downstairs.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said. "I don't think they will be able to proper swim anyway."

"I think three of us can swim, but for… " Hakkai said scratching his cheek.

"Yeah, one of us is afraid of water." Gojyo said laughing at Gojyo.

"I want to go." Gojyo said looking amazed and in delight at me and making all of us shocked too.

"Er… why exactly would you be the first one wanting to go to a swimming-pool if you can't really swim?" I said.

"Well… it'd be a perfect time to learn how to do it." He said smiling.

"Isa…" Goku whispered at me. "Do you also use men swimming robes?" He asked making me go red immediately.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"But I want to change with her!!" Goku said crying when we reached the men changing rooms for getting into the swimming-pool.

"No way you are going in there, you stupid monkey!!" Sanzo told him off.

"Guys, please!!" I said on a low voice trying them to lower theirs too. "Do not shout around here!!"

"She is right." Hakkai said. "We could bother people around here. Furthermore, Goku, you will see her again when you get into the swimming pool."

"Anyway, how are those things supposed to be worn?" Sanzo asked me. "They look like underwear with silly colours."

"Then just like that." I said. "The difference is underwear would show what it's supposed to be hiding and this swimming suits don't. But you must put it on just the same as if it was underwear, get naked and then put it on."

"Understood." They said then.

"Isa, Isa…" Goku told me then. "Will I see you inside there?"

"Sure you will." I said smiling. "And then I'll do a swimming race against you if you want." I added patting his head. "If you guys end up first then get in the water, I will find you there."

"Ok." They said.

"Er… remember about my little problem." Gojyo said nearly whispering at me.

"I will, don't worry." I said smiling in fun and motherly to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man, you really are troublesome." Hakkai said when they ended changing robes into the swimming costumes we found for them and finally found the way in the swimming pool. "How did you manage to make that 'bothering everyone' show?"

"It was not my fault!" Goku said. "Gojyo began by laughing at me!"

"You were the one trying to steal my robes." He answered.

"Shut up!" Sanzo said hitting both heads. "Now where is that weird lash?"

"Look for the only mermaid around and then you will find her." Gojyo said.

"You pervert kappa!" Sanzo said hitting him again.

"No Sanzo, I think this time he is right." Hakkai said. "Look, over there."

Then the four of them looked to a point in the water that moved fast around; there were really little people apart from us, and none of them were ladies; in fact, there was just three more men and an elder lady apart from us and other than the third age aqua-aerobic lessons, so finding me was not difficult, considering I was the only young lash around and that I was the closest to where they were in the deep part.

Then Goku began waving his hand at me and Gojyo shouted at him, so Sanzo hit him at the back of his neck making him move forwards and fall into the water due to lost of balance because he was so near the water edge.

"Help!" He began babbling with the water beginning to fill his mouth. "I can't swim!"

Then he began sinking and moved mad trying to get back to surface with no success. Last thing he thought seeing was a real mermaid getting nearer, tail and all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Coff, coff, coff…" Gojyo coughed while being kissed to be done the artificial breathing. "Coff, coff…" He kept on to stop coughing and blink slightly still unfocussed. "Am I death?"

"Not yet, thanks to this nice lady here." A man next to me said then. "You were lucky the lady was able to immediately realise on what gone on and being faster into saving you and pulling from you back to here."

"The mermaid saved me? Really?" He said still a bit confused.

"Well, this time the 'mermaid' had two legs." The man said pointing to a side of him where I was breathing deep to get back my breathing after having done the artificial breathing for him to breath back and holding the broken strap of my swimming suit he torn when I was pulling from him as he held there and torn the strap. "You owe your life to this lady here, we could have saved you too, but she was faster."

"You… you saved me?" Gojyo asked me.

"No, it was the mermaid." I said joking. "What were you thinking for jumping into water when you can't swim?!"

"Sanzo hit me and I fell into water." He told me.

"Ok, I'm a bit sorry." Sanzo said.

"Ok everyone, the chap is fine!" The man said so then I realised there were not just my friends who were watching but nearly all the swimming pool. "Guy, if I were you, I would sit and rest a bit before getting back into water."

"Yep, thanks." I told him.

"I'll sit a bit with you so as to get back my breathing." I said getting my towel from the bench and wrapping myself well with it so as not to get cold cause I was wearing a two piece swimming suit joining just at my belly and while tieing the broken strap to the other one back the neck.

"Lash, you are the heroine of the day." The lifeguard said to me smiling warm and patting my back. "Congratulations, heroine."

"Thanks." I said going to seat on the bench and holding the towel tight around me.

"Thanks for saving me." Gojyo said sitting next to me. "I thought I was dieing."

"Well, if it had not been me that man would have saved you." I answered him. "Anyway, it seems I was faster than him."

"What did you first felt when you realised on…"

"Shocked." I recognised. "Then terrified when you didn't came back out to water surface. That made me dive as if I was a torpedo and been able to reach you, then nervous and terrified when I had to pull you to the edge where they took you out and also when I had to do artificial breathing to you. I was really… terrified, I was afraid of loosing you. Then when you breathed, I felt terribly mad at you for having risked your neck like that."

"I didn't jump." He told me as he wrapped me with his arm. "Sanzo hit me and I lost stability and fell in the water. I felt terrified as I thought I was about dieing…"

"Please, don't do it again…" I muttered. "Do not fall in a swimming pool while you can't still swim… please…"

He then reacted weird; I was reacting against all previsions, if he hadn't known me a bit, he would have thought I was really afraid of loosing him. As if… as if I really… loved him.

"Don't worry." He said wrapping me with his arms. "I'll never leave you like that, I promise."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took us a bit to be back to normal, and meanwhile, Goku came back to me and acted as a real puppy-kid asking me if I was ok, if I was hurt and things like that.

After that, I chosed to jump back into the water and try to swim a bit before Gojyo chosed to jump into water again to be given some lessons.

And as I suppossed, after about 20 times going and comming back swimming along the pool, I saw Gojyo wating at the edge.

"I was wondering... would you mind teaching me how to swim?" He asked me smiling wide. "I've seen you are a great swimmer, so I bet you can teach me a bit."

"Sure, but you will have to do it on the not deep part, where you can stand on your feet if you need to." I said rubbing my face to wip it a bit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ok, like that..." I said holding Gojyo softly by his abbs so as to make him staying at the surface of the pool where water reached me to my waist. "Try not to hit so hard the water, you have to move smothly."

"It's easier to say than to do." He said.

"Isa, why don't you leave him alone and come with me?" Goku asked me. "You promised a race..."

"Shut up, stupid monkey!" Gojyo half-shouted him. "She is teaching me how to swim!!"

"My, my..." Hakkai said. "That's a really hard task."

"Listen guys, if you're bored then why don't you go out and wait for us at the caffeterie?" I said smiling mildly. "It seems he is going to take a bit to learn now to swim and then lose his fear of water."

"Are you sure you will be fine if we do that?" Hakkai asked.

"Yep, if he tries to do anything wrong I'll just stop standing hisbody while hitting the water and he will sink."

"Hey!" He said.

"Ooops, sorry." I said holding him better as I realised I nearly dropped him. "Easy, easy..."

"Ok, we will wait for you outside, at the bar." Hakkai said smiling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was about half an hour later and Gojyo's progresses were a bit... well, all he could do was swimming like a frog and he seemed to have lost his fear to water yet he didn't dived the slightest.

"Ok, now... shall we try at the big one?" I asked him with the water reaching my neck.

"Why?" He said "This place is just fine."

Then I stood up and showed him, the water just reached my tummy.

"Ok, let's go to the other one." He said giving up.

I then smiled and headed to the other one.

"Get in at this place." I told him while I kept on walking. "I'll arrive soon."

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To the deep part." I said. "I also have to swim a bit. I'll come swimming here."

That was just what I expected to do; when I reached the deepest part of the pool side, I got ready and then I dived on a perfect acrobatic to begin diving and then swim towards the opposide wall. Luckily for us, we were now alone at the swimming pool but for the lifeguard that seemed about sleeping at his chair.

"Wow, you really do it well." Gojyo told me when I reached him.

"Thanks, I like swimming." I recognised. "Now how about if you being dear?"

"I'll sink." He said.

"No." I said. "Just don't worry, if you do I'll pick you up, right? Just try."

"Ok, ok." He said. "I'll try..."

He did and then he sank to then reappear coughing.

"Man, you don't have to let you fall down, you have to lay forwards and then let yourself float, right? Try again."

"How do you do it?" He asked.

Then I went to his side and laid a hand at his chest and the other at his back to make him bow a bit.

"Like this, gently... gently..." I said pussing him a bit until he laid down at the water so I held him by the abs softly. "Now try moving your arms like I taught you."

"Ok, but do not let me go, please." he said.

"I'm holding you." I said.

Five minutes later...

"Go on!!" I said cheering for Gojyo. "C'mon, keep on!!"

"Ahh!!!" He then shouted falling down and standing with the water until his neck. "You dropped me!!"

"You were just doing it great until you realised I had left you go a bit." I said smiling.

"Oh, come here you little cheater!!" He said running along the water to try and get me.

"no way!" I said laughing and swimming away from him.

He then chased me and then he realised that swimming, even if he didn't do it well, was faster way to chase me than just running from here to there so he began swimming like a frog.

The aiming on that was not to run from him, it was to make him swim to get me and so, I ended letting him get me while I laughed.

"Gottcha!" He said cheerfully wrapping me with his arms. "Planning to run away from me?"

"Kindda of." I said smiling as he was sticking me to him so as me not to run away again so holding to his waist wrapping it with my legs. "See? You ended up learning how not to drown yourself if you ever fall into a deep water"

"Yep." He said before kissing me softly. "Thanks to my personal mermaid."

"Ejem, we are about closing." The lifeguard said.

"Five minutes?" I said. "To try and see if he can swimm to the other side."

"Ok, ten." He said. "I have to do a phone call, so try not to drown again, right?"

"Aye." Both of us said at once.

It was funny, cause as soon as the guy left leaving us alone there, Gojyo held me tighter against him.

"Gojyo, release me, we have to swim, remember?" I told him.

"We are finally alone and all you can think is swimming?" He asked me removing a hair lock from my face and laying it backwards."I can't understand you."

"Maybe I'm not easy understandable." I said smiling. "Ok, five minutes. Please, go easy on me." I said nearly whispering to his ear.

"Sure." He said smiling.

He had released me and then I took my chance to swim to the deepest part and I stood there, floating at the water and smiling to him.

"But if you want to do it, then you will have to get this point, swimming." I said smiling and looking stright at him. "Let's see if you you are so willing of getting that fun so as to fight for it."

He seemed to doubt for a second but then he bowed a bit and laid flat on the water to begin moving his arms as he saw me doing it but breathing on each arm movement he did. It was a weird way of swimming, but it was certainly good. He ended getting me near the edge of the swimming pool where I got after slowly moving with my arms so as to get to a place where we could stand, the little border at the swimmingpool wall.

"You are evil..." He said reaching the border with the help of my hand he held smiling. "Making me do all this..."

"See?" I said smiling and standing stiff against the wall. "You can now swim."

"I was given a great reason to do it." He said patting still a bit afraid of the big swim but looking into my eyes. "Weren't I?"

I then smiled as I remembered how I tempted him to come and get me. Finally, it seemed he thought the efford would be more than paid if he could have me for about four minutes that were what was left for the lifeguard to come back.

"Ok, well done big boy." I said smiling and about being tatooed the lines of the swimming pool wall at my back. "Here is the prize for getting this far." I added hugging to his neck softly and then kissing him long yet he managed to turn it into a deep kiss.

"My, my..." I said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yep, but I'm hungry of you." He said kissing my clavicle.

I was... how could I explain the feelings running up and down my spine. Specially when he held my leg a second to put it at his hip before holding again to the edge of the swimming-pool. I knew he was terrified, so now maybe he could understand how did I feel when he tried to cross certain lines.

Anyway, it seemed he didn't minded his fears now, cause he held me tight against the wall cause he was affraid of falling down into the deep parta again. He seemed so terrified I felt pity fo him and so I swiched place with him making him stand caged between the wall and I while I stood tiptoeing at the very edge of the border my legs opened so as not to step over his still injured feet.

"Gojyo, you are going to drown me if you keep on holding me so tight..." I told him nearly wishpering while he seemed to have managed to lay a hand at my breast by crossing them at my back.

"If I released you, you would fall down or swim far from me again." He said. "I'm not going to fall again for that trick of yours." He added burying his face at my breast for some seconds before taking it again out of water coughing a bit.

"Ok, I'll not run away, promise." I said smiling. "I'll hold tight to you, but please, loosen a bit your grip, really you are about cracking one of my ribs."

"Sorry." He said loosening a bit his grip.

Then I raised a leg to his hips to hold there while I stood against him.

"Thousands better now." I said.

"Yeah, thousand times better now." He agreeded smiling sexily.

Then he lowered his lips to my neck and began kissing me there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ehem." The lifeguard said making us separate. "We are closing now."

"Ok, we get out." I said swimming a bit to then dive and jump out of the swimming pool to stand at the border and shake a bit in cold. "Hold to my hand." I told Gojyo to help him out of the water.

"I've fell really low." He said holding to my hand. "Needing the help of a lady... awful."

"Great." I said. "Rather me to push you back in the swimming pool?"

"No!" He and the lifeguard said on the same time to make me laugh.

"I was just kidding!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A


	21. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23:

**CHAPTER 23: Another day.**

It was early morning when I was awakened again by Goku's moans, this time next to me. At first I couldn't remember what he was doing there, but then I remembered about him waking Sanzo and I about 3 o'clock in the morning when he had a nightmare and Sanzo was about shooting him because he couldn't sleep. I allowed Goku to come with me after hearing his nightmare in front of a hot milk glass at the kitchen.

Once again I was playing the role of their mother and taking care of the littlest of them.

I looked at my watch and realised it was just half an hour earlier than usual so I chose not to fall asleep again and just getting up without waking Goku up too.

Finally I managed to stand up while he kept on half snoring at my bed and I took my clothes to walk out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to take my morning shower that I would make it last a bit more today.

Yep, morning showers with hot water were all I needed to wake up fully and begin the day with some energy; that and…

"Good morning…" A sleepy voice said from the other side of the shower curtain yawning. "Sorry but I needed to pee."

"Did nobody teach you to knock before getting into a room?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I didn't realise you were here when I got in." Gojyo said yawning again. "Taking a morning shower? Today you are earlier than other days."

The locking thing at the knob was broken since the day after the previous day, so it was now two days I had to get my shower while someone got inside to brush their teeth or pee or…

"Yuck!" I said when I smelled what he was doing. "Oh! Couldn't you have waited until I went out of here?!" I added turning the water off and squeezing my hair fast in order to get the towel and be able to run out of there before I died drowned on that dung smell.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." He said while I put my hand out to hold my towel. "Here."

I fast wrapped myself in the towel and it took me just five seconds to run away from there with the little detail that I couldn't help rubbing Gojyo's side when I ran away due to the little space left for getting out if he was sitting at the toilet to do that.

I was drying my self at the toilet that thank god still had the locking thing still when he knocked on the door.

"Sorry about the toilet." He said. "I opened the window."

"Great, but you should have sprayed a bit of deodorant too." I said. "Man, you really made the room stink."

"As if you didn't." He said.

"Mine doesn't stink that much." I just answered while I ended buttoning my bra at my back and taking my jeans to put on while my hair kept on dripping a bit.

When I ended and as I couldn't hear any noises outside I chose to unlock the door and speed into the bathroom to try and dry my hair there wearing no shirt so as not to pool it too.

It was fast and before going out of the toilet I checked the corridor. Nobody was there.

While I was drying my hair with the hairdryer I couldn't hear anything outside, but the guys were awaken and went to the toilet to pee, as they could hear the hairdryer in the bathroom they didn't even knocked and headed to the toilet, the only one not respecting it was Gojyo, who suddenly I realised was behind me and that made me frightened when I saw him there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought you could need help with your hair." He said. "You've grown it a bit lately and I don't know if you can make it stand spiky as before."

"Hum." I just said nodding while I put on the bathrobe to cover myself a bit better.

I then took the tool and sat down there to help him modelling my hair with some grease, a round hairbrush and the hairdryer.

"You have pretty hair now." He said. "Will you grow it again?"

"I don't know." I said. "Like this is easier to dry."

"Well, long hair also matched you." He said. "But you look cute whatever hair length you wear."

"Th… thanks." I said.

I could feel how my cheeks were beginning to go red and hot, and it was not due to the hairdryer.

He was really nice to me, all I have always wanted and even more. It was as if the series didn't showed but a part of himself, an important part but not all the true him.

"Are you going to university today?" He asked me as he combed my hair to make the back one stand spiky.

"Ah, yes." I said. "Maybe we should drop it; we are going to need to have something for lunch and…"

"And Hakkai is taking care of that, don't worry." Gojyo told me pulling from my hair with the brush to make me look up to the ceiling and into his upside-down face to then kiss me softly. "You worry about us too much. Relax." He said smiling. "I don't want my girl to go skinny. They will think I don't take care of you."

That made me laugh and he also did while he told me not to move my head or we would take ages.

When he was nearly done I was still not able to check my hair but he smiled mildly.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He answered. "It's funny."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You seem to have got used to me." He said.

It was weird, for a second I felt puzzled and then I realised he was right. I smiled mildly.

"Yeah, it's funny." I agreed. "You're right."

"And you're done." He said turning the hairdryer off and raising it as if it was a gun. "Ah, ah." He said when I was to look myself at the mirror. "Do not ruin it, just let people see you and you see yourself at the others eyes."

"You speak weird things." I said nearly laughing. "Ah! Look at the time!!"

It was all too fast, I ran to my bedroom, took of the bath gown and changed into white tight shirt; then I ran to the kitchen, had the glass of milk, nearly crass into Gojyo and Sanzo that shouted at me and ran away home to lose the bus by the very skin of my teeth.

"Need someone to give you a little lift?" A car said parking just in front of me a minute later while I was sitting sadly to wait for a bus that would take me late into school.

"Oh, hello." I said to the weird tough guy owning a wolf that lived with the weird silent guy in my class that turned to be both my neighbours. "Er… I think I don't need help, thanks."

"C'mon, you seem to have lost your transport." He said. "If I can take you… Where are you going?"

"To the university." I said. "But…"

"What a coincidence, I have to go next to it." He said obviously trying to trick me. "C'mon, get in. I'll be faster than the bus."

I doubted about what to do, but then I thought I could trust him and I opened the door to get in his car's front seat and allow him to drive me to my university.

"Thanks in advance for the ride." I asked him. "Are you going to the department stores near the university?"

"No, the truth is I have to get to the university as my mate is ill so I must take his notes…" He said. "Lupus is taking care of him; you know, the neighbourhood has been a bit messed up lately, you don't know who and when are going to try breaking in your house."

"I was so sorry to have made you two…" I began apologizing.

"Relax; it was not your fault." He said. "Your flat mates shouldn't have left you alone there."

"I was supposed to be fine there." I said. "We didn't know who they were. They never tried to attack while I was…" Then I stopped as I realised I had spoke too much. "I mean… nobody can guess when you are going to be break into and try to burglar, do we?"

I prayed for that guy not to have realised on all that, but pitifully for me, he did. He stared at me while he was driving and when we reached a traffic light he stopped and surrounded my shoulders with his arm and kissed the top of my hair.

"You are being really brave." He said. "Those men doesn't deserve all that loyalty. Less of all when they seem not able to protect those who are dear for them…"

"I'm not dear for them." I said. "We are just new-friends, that's all."

"Ha, really, I hated them, but now I've met you… I keep on hating them, yet… well, now I'm a bit envious of them."

That made me look at him while we reached the university building.

"How can it be someone as you can be envious of them?" I asked him.

"Because they have you." He said looking at me with an impish face. "I envy them because they have the loyalty and friendship of such a cute girl as you. You are not only nice but also tender and on the same time brave and broad minded. I envy them, really."

That made me look at him confused and shocked while I went out and then I realised I was to be late and I ran to my lessons.

I arrived two minutes late anyway and I had no chance of speaking with anyone until the rests.

I was on our 4th rest there at the classroom when the guy got in lessons making people wisher in curiosity about him. He then began looking around as if he was looking for someone.

"Hi." He said when he finally met my eyes.

"Hi, what… what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to pick up today's notes." He said. "And as it seems it's still an hour left I suppose I will sit here and wait."

"So… you came for taking notes you didn't took." I said.

"No." He said. "But I bet you can lend me yours." He added smiling impishly again as he held out his hands.

"We will see what we can do, later, on a photocopying centre." I said while the teacher came. "That was your friend's seat." I added pointing to where he used to sit.

"Thanks, but I suppose here I'll call not for attention." He said sitting back me and hiding himself back a notebook.

I then shook my head as five minutes later I saw him nearly sleeping back the notebook.

The lessons were not too bad, or so I thought until I had to hit the guy back me with my elbow gently to wake him up as the teacher was walking towards him.

"Thanks for the 'gentle' advice." He said rubbing his head while we were photocopying my class notes.

"Sorry if the notebook hurt you, but you can't sleep in lessons." I told him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Dreaming about motorbike racing at a beach, with tons of hot girls cheering for me." He said.

Great I was friend of a 'Pervert Impish Wolf' Guy.

"Here, tell your friend I'm sorry but my handwriting is a bit messy sometimes." I said.

"Ok, allow me to pay for this giving you another lift back home?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I have to work today." I said. "Another day."

"Ok, then I suppose it will be fine if I just stand at your bar having a beer." He said.

"First, it's not my bar, it's the university cafeteria." I said. "And second, you are free to get there and have whatever you want there."

"Then I'll have a beer and maybe a sandwich." He said.

"We also serve meal, dishes and also day menu." I said while we walked there.

"Yeah, but you have still had no meal." He said.

"I have half an hour later to have it." I said. "I get there and begin working, then I have half an hour to rest and again to work."

"Man, you work too much." He said making me smile.

Sure I did, and specially that afternoon that it seemed to have three times the usual work. I had to have a quick lunch based on a hamburger with some salad after the meal serving time, and then the 'wolf guy' invited me to a beer I couldn't refuse taking because he took his chance when the cafeteria was nearly empty but for some coffee taking people and four nerds playing cards on a table.

Then the cafeteria went more crowded and I had plenty of work until about half an hour of the closing time that I got a visit.

"Hi, babe." Gojyo told me from the bar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Keeping the tradition of coming to pick you up to go back home?" He asked smiling and trying to kiss me for me to turn my face. "I'll have a beer."

"Sure." I said going to serve it and getting also a chocolate bun. "Here, take this, I pay for it so as to repay you for coming all this long to wait for me."

"Thanks sweetheart." He said smiling sexily.

"How much do I owe you?" The 'wolf guy' told me taking his wallet out. "Three beers."

"Already leaving?" I asked him.

"Aye." He said. "I see you are not going to return alone, so I can leave relieved."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I said smiling.

I then winked at him and kept on serving orders until about five minutes before having to leave.

"Isa, hey, pick up your things and leave." The boss told me while I was cleaning a bit the bar. "I'll end cleaning up and do the cash."

"It's no bother to stay here until exit time." I said.

"Nah, you've worked hard today." He said smiling warmly. "And your friend is waiting already for you."

"He can wait for more six minutes." I said.

He then laughed and shook his head.

"Miss, you are my best employee." He said. "Nah, leave, and do not forget taking that bowl I left for you at the hanger with your robes."

"Thanks." I said smiling to hurry back inside and change the apron and working shirt into my top and jacket to get out.

"Thanks for the buns, boss." I told him. "My cousin is going to love you." I said making him laugh as he put some buns left and about going off and also some of the omelette and sandwiches remaining after such a long working day.

"Already done?" Gojyo asked me as I went out next to him. "Thanks, boss."

"Hey, take good care of my favourite employee." He told him. "Do not hurt her or I'll hunt you to the very end of the world."

"I don't doubt it." I said while waving.

"I would kill myself before hurting her." Gojyo answered him. "By the way, do kiss marks count?"

That made me aim to hit his head softly and the boss laughed after some seconds of confusion.

"Ah… I miss those times when I was your age." He said. "By the way, on Wednesday you are free, but instead you have to come tomorrow on your mate's turn."

"Great." I said. "Well, good bye."

"Bye." Both Gojyo and the boss said at once.

Then Gojyo and I walked out of the bar and he half held to my waist while we walked.

"How have you spent the day?" I asked him. "Did your leg hurt?"

"Not much." He said. "But Sanzo is a bad patient, and Goku was crying for something sweet all the day because his medicine was sour or something like that."

"Well, I am taking him some sweets." I said moving the bag to make it rattle softly. "Sorry it's not enough for all of you."

"I've got my particular sweet." He said softly to my ear making me go slightly pink when he added. "A sweet I just can take and that I will not run out of."

He really was a bit perverted some times, but I was beginning to get used to it. And when we went in the bus and he made me sit among his legs to wrap me softly with his arms smiling and kissing my neck and smelling my hair I putted up my hand to bury it at his hair rubbing the back of it softly.

"I've missed this a lot." He said.

"Well, to be sincere me too." I recognised softly.

Then we both half laugh while we had cheek against cheek.

I was really happy of finally having found someone that I could feel so calm doing those things with.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How are them?" The other neighbour asked Orion, aka. 'Wolf guy' when they met at their flat.

"I suppose you meant 'her', don't you Gokijiyou ." Orion said. "Just her went today to the lessons. It seems the red haired keeps on being in need of walking sticks, the priest and your little copy were ill and the other one stayed home to take care of them. She went to take notes for all."

"Do not play mysterious, please." The guy said softly. "How was her?"

"Looked more or less happy." He answered. "Happier when the red haired went to pick her up at her work to leave by bus."

"Was she?" He asked. "Hum, it seems they are going to have a little problem then..."

"Yep, he is going to have it." Orion said taking a cig out to try and smoke it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah!!" Goku chipped when I handed him the buns. "Chocolate!!"

"Have you behave, little child?" I asked him joking.

"I've been a good guy all the day." He said doing puppy eyes.

"Ok, then… here you are." I said handing him a piece of one to put the rest out of his reach at the cupboard. "Hum, Hakkai, have you already had dinner?" I asked him realising there were a couple of pots at the fire.

"Oh, well I served Sanzo and Goku first; but I waited for you two." He said smiling. "Shall we have dinner now?"

"Sure." I said. "Can I quickly change robes into something else, please?"

"Five minutes." He said.

"Three." I said smiling and speeding out of the kitchen into my bedroom.

"I bet she takes more than five." Gojyo said lighting a cig to get out to the terrace to smoke a bit.

And truly, it took me neither three nor five minutes to get into kitchen again, but four.

"Sorry, I had to find a clean t-shirt." I apologized. "It seems someone took fun on messing my wardrobe."

"My, my!" Hakkai said. "I still have had no time to warm dinner up a bit!" He said about joking.

"Ok, don't worry, I brought some of the bar extra-dishes so… well, we don't have to cook much today." I said.

"You are so nice…" Hakkai said smiling. "You really take care of us."

"Well, it's my work." I said trying to take importance off the matter. "And furthermore, my boss gave me them so as we all have some dinner."

"Don't worry about us, save that for your tomorrow's meal." He said then.

"I was thinking on taking a salad with me." I said rubbing my cheek embarrassed.

"Look, look." Gojyo said coming back in. "What a healthy girl."

"Maybe I could get you that ready, but also take the omelette as main course, please." He said.

"Ok, salad and Spanish omelette for my tomorrow's meal." I said. "I caught it, then the rest is for today's dinner?"

"Ok." Hakkai said smiling.

"I think I need some help with the shower." Gojyo then said looking at me by the corner of his eye.

"I'll help you after dinner." Hakkai said then.

"Ok." He said sighing sadly.

"If you want I can end heating this up and so you can go help him now." I offered Hakkai.

"Or maybe you could come and help me." Gojyo said hugging my neck by the back and whispering softly at my ear.

"Do I cook and you help him, Hakkai?" I asked him.

"Ok, yes." He said smiling and nodding. "Just be careful, it must be about being warm now."

"Aye, Mr. Cook." I said joking.

Then both left and I began stirring the pots slowly for the containing to be well heated like that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man, this is not the same if it's not done by a lady." Gojyo told Hakkai sighing.

"I'm sorry but I would not allow that nice girl to be used as your toy by you." Hakkai said. "She deserves not that."

"Mind your own business." Gojyo told him. "I'm not using her…"

"Then stop suggesting her to do such things as helping you have a shower or things like that." Hakkai told him. "It's still three more men here."

"Yeah… but being rubbed the back by a lady is better." Gojyo said cheekily.


	22. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24:

**CHAPTER 24: Balcony chats.**

"Not again!" I shouted angry with myself for having taken so long to leave home that the bus past the stop with me not able to do anything for catching it on time.

"I see someone has missed the bus again today too." A voice said back me yawning. "Shall I give you a lift today too?"

"I don't want to take advantage on you for…" I began but the black haired guy called Orion covered it with a finger smiling.

"I don't mind driving you too." He said half smiling. "My mate is ill again, so I must go again to that silly place. So? Shall I give you a lift or not?"

"If you don't mind…?" I said shyly.

"Sure!" He said laughing. "C'mon, this way." He said taking my rug sack away from me and hanging it from his shoulder.

I tried to hold it but he managed to keep it until we got to the car and he put it at the back seats while I sat on the front one and him on the driver one to start the engine and drive to the university.

"I pick you up later then." He said.

"I have to work today too so I have free tomorrow the whole day." I told him.

"Well, if nobody comes to pick you up then give me a call and I'll drive you home." He said.

"Ok." I said. "Are you coming to the lessons today or do I gather notes for you too?"

"I will try going today." He said. "But I can't promise anything." He added ironically.

That made me smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What are you doing here again?" Gojyo asked Orion coldly while I was serving tables that late afternoon.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked reading the motor magazine. "I was waiting for you to arrive." He added closing it slowly. "If you came to pick her up then it's also alright for me." He added standing up to go to the bar and paying for his beers.

"Hey, why are you always here with my girl?" Gojyo asked him then.

"Ha, if you are jealous then she is not your girl." Orion said smiling in self-confidence and irony. Then he walked to me and smiled at me. "I'm leaving sweetie."

"Weren't you taking me back home?" I asked him.

"That red haired came for you." He told me pointing at Gojyo with his eyes. "I don't know if he is enough protection but… well, I'm leaving. See you around." He added waving at me.

He was certainly a bit too rude, but he was also nice sometimes.

"Hi Gojyo." I told him as I saw him sitting at the bar side. "Do I serve you anything?"

"What about a love filled cup?" He asked joking and holding my chin softly.

"Not while I'm working, please." I said turning my face so he kissed my cheek instead.

"Sure, a beer then." He said in deception.

Again I kept on working until nearly the closing time that I began laying chairs over the tables and the bar stools at their place for a later sweeping.

"How is you worked till late yesterday and today again?" He asked me.

"I had to cover John today so I had to work his turn too and tomorrow I'm completely free." I explained him.

"Well, we were worried." He said. "We even tried calling you."

"Oh, sorry." I said. "It seems I ran out of battery while working. See?" I added checking it and showing him it.

"Ok, do you need a hand?" He offered.

"Hey, Isa." My boss said smiling. "This man is all a gentlemen!"

"He is not as gentlemen as he looks like." I said joking. "If you want to help then sit over there and raise your feet out of the ground while I sweep the place, please."

It took us five more minutes for the boss to tell me I was free to leave. So he nearly forced me to change back into my normal outfit, take some of the food remaining the cook had put on bowls and get Gojyo to get out of there.

"Man, I love your boss." Gojyo said while he opened the bag he had to carry while we sat at the bus stop. "Is he conscious he is feeding the monkey?"

"He thinks he is my cousin." I said smiling.

"Speaking about it, he has managed to break a vinegar bottle in the kitchen, so now the corridor and the kitchen stink to vinegar."

"Ok, never mind. Tomorrow you just have to keep the windows open more time and the smell will go away." I said.

"If it was for me I would make him sleep outside." He said. "I can't understand where you get all the patience you have with him."

"Just take it easy and look at him as if he was your son." I said calmly while we sat up at the same bus seats as always.

"I would have killed him when he was a baby if he was my son." Gojyo said letting himself fall down at his seat so he held my by the trousers belt guides and made me fall down next to him.

It was funny, but I would have never thought of seeing myself on that situation; sitting and hugged by a guy, in a public place such as the cafeteria or the bus. I never thought on having gone so far with a guy until I found my final one, the right guy; and there I was, allowing Gojyo to hug me, to play tricky on me and caring about me. I also cared about him, and the truth was I was beginning to conceive a live together, a real one.

Then I shook my head, I knew he was not 'real', that one day all that would have to end because we were not from the same world.

"Is anything wrong, honey?" He then asked me.

"Can you hug me for a second?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He said doing it so I held his arms and closed my eyes while he buried his face at the curve of my neck with my shoulders.

"Can you keep it for a while?" I requested him softly.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked me worried and on a soft voice.

I then shook my head.

I knew those hugs would not last forever, one day they will end all of sudden, one day he would be gone… and so I surprised myself thinking I didn't mind how long would that kept on being 'real', all I cared was the 'now'. And 'now' the 'reality' was Gojyo was there, by my side, hugging me and kissing my neck curve with my shoulders while I had my eyes closed enjoying that.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yuck!!" The little enemy said. "Man they are snuggling at that vehicle!!"

"I think they are getting too much confidences here." The elder one of the two attacking my house some time ago. "The other three are still at their home. Tempoo is cooking and the other two are at the living room resting. Maybe we should move again."

"Hum." The woman still at shadow said. "Sure, get ready for next movement. But take care with the girl, I don't came if she dies but I'm beginning to think there's something up with her too."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What was wrong with you before?" Gojyo asked me while I changed his ankle bandage. "You looked a bit weird."

"Ah, nothing." I said going pink. "I had a little weak moment. Did I make you angry asking you to hug me softly?"

"Nah, I didn't mind it." He said. "To tell you the truth it made me somehow happy. Did you realised it was first time you asked me to hug you?"

Then I realised that he was speaking truth and I went pink on my cheeks making him giggle as he held his laugh.

"You can ask me to hug you whenever you want." He said. "But do not wear again that face when with me, please. Do we have a deal?"

"Hum." I said raising my pinkie.

Then he held it with his smiling.

"Where did you got that?" He asked in fun.

"I heard Japanese people do that often." I said. "Did I mistake translation?"

"Do not believe everything your read on manga and anime." He said laughing. "But ok, we can deal like this."

He got fun with me, but I had the weird impression that I was just always mistaking even if he laughed when I mistook those things.

.

.

Late that night…

"Hum, do you have fire, 'neighbour'?" Orion asked Gojyo that was smoking at the terrace.

"Here." He said passing him the lighter. "I should thank you for taking that much care about my girl."

"Is it so?" He said. "I would not have said so. You have a weird way of proving it."

"Do not get between us." Gojyo said. "Maybe she doesn't see anything weird on you, but I do."

"Do you?" He asked smiling ironically. "Pity she doesn't think the same way." Orion said ironically and letting out a bit puff of smoke looking at the moon. "What a great moon… by the way, you should not get that near her either. You two are too different, you will end up hurting her."

"That's not of your business." Gojyo said then. "And I'm just helping her."

"What a bright way of helping her, getting advantage of her being so fond of trusting morons like you for getting women contact." Orion said trying to hurt.

"Again, that's not of your business." Gojyo said serious letting out a puff of smoke too. "She is with me voluntarily, so you should stop putting your nose in this and mind your own business."

Then both guys fell silent for a while and Orion was the one breaking it again.

"So, how far have you gone in your 'therapy' on her?"

"Do you really mind?" Gojyo said ironically. "Buy your own hentai."

"She is friend too." He said. "So? Have you take it to the very end?"

"No, no yet." Gojyo said after some thinking and sighing. "I don't think she is ready yet; I want to take things easy with her, just this time."

"Sure." Orion said. "You always do that with all the woman you met."

"You guys always believe everything you see on TV now days." Gojyo said in fun and irony. "Despite on your condition. Yellow eyes at full moon, blue while daylight…"

"I will not hurt her, don't worry." Orion said cutting it. "It's not her who I have at my eyes to aim at."

"Ok, cards over the table." Gojyo said then. "What do you want from her, from us."

"I just have to protect her as it seems you can't do it yourself or with your friends' help either." Orion said. "You? Why do you date an ordinary human girl that doesn't belong the same world than you?"

"She is special for me." Gojyo said.

Again there was a little silence while their cigs were nearly gone off.

"Have you thought what will happened when you have to leave?" Orion asked splattering the remaining ashes before tossing the cig away. "You can't take her with you, and you can't stay either. You are going to hurt her."

"I'm not leaving yet, so it's not much worth thinking about it now." Gojyo answered doing the same as Orion and throwing the cig away too. "Until that day arrives I'm going to do anything for her; I'll protect her and help her on whatever I'm needed, as friend, boyfriend, lover or bodyguard. She is really special to me so I'm going to treasure her really well, don't worry."

"Sure." Orion said while Gojyo left again for inside. "Have you heard Lupus? He is going to do whatever need for her… Let's see if he stops thinking as a little guy and grows up. C'mon, let's go back in, you will go worse with your sickness."


	23. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 24:

**CHAPTER 25: ****MOVIES AND HEAVENLY KISSES.**

"How are you today?" I asked Sanzo as he was sitting at the kitchen while I came in full dressed for breakfast and my hair wrapped on a towel and laying my hand at his forehead to be hit by him.

"I'm fine." He said. "Stop touching me!"

"I was not touching you; I was checking your temperature." I said outstretching to hand Goku a bun while he couldn't reach them. "Here you are. And you?"

"Thanks!" Goku said holding to my neck as if he was a human monkey. "I'm still a bit tired."

I then laid my hand at his forehead and checked his temperature.

"Hum… your temperature is a bit higher than normal…" I said. "Why don't you have breakfast and go back your bed?"

"It's soaked." Hakkai said coming. "He had higher temperature tonight so he soaked his bed."

"Ok, then… get in my bedroom, but I want you to have the window open for a long while." I added taking my toast and biting a bit piece of it. "And please… could you take care of him not playing with my notes." I added whispering at him.

"Oh, sure." He said. "I'll keep them so they will be safe."

"Thanks." I said. "Ah, Gojyo…"

"He must be still sleeping after not sleeping well yesterday night." Hakkai said then. "Do you mind letting him rest for this week so tomorrow he can also attend lessons with all?"

"Sure." I said. "After all you don't have to get lessons."

Again, when I reached downstairs, I saw the bus leaving while I ended buttoning my jacket so I waved my arms deceived as I wasn't fast enough to get the bus.

"Late again?" A voice said kidding back me once again while I felt a big dog sniffing me.

"I'm beginning to get used to this." I said. "How is your mate?"

"Ah, well." He said. "He's better face today." He answered. "I even got him down. Haven't I, eh, big dude?" He added patting his wolfish dog's head.

"Oh, sure." I said scratching the dog's chin softly. "But I mean your human mate." I added looking at him.

"Oh, he is better. Not yet fully healed but…" He said.

"So you are also going today to lessons." I asked him.

"Yes." He said. "Do I give you another lift?"

"I don't want to bother." I said.

"Sure." He said. "Just allow me to get him up again and then we can go where you want."

"Yeah, sure." I said making a hand movement.

I then saw him going back in the building after having walked his dog around before, or so I supposed; anyway, five minutes later he came down again moving the keys of his car at his finger.

"Ok, babe." He said. "Ready to get you to the prison."

"That makes me think you are not attending today either." I said outstretching as I walked next to him.

"Sunny days are good." He said. "It's a pity you want to spend it in your deluxe prison."

"Well, it's something necessary for keeping going on along my path." I said getting in the car and closing the door behind me to fasten my seat belt.

"Really?" He said before bursting into laughing. "You are just a silly little girl!"

"I'm not little." I said going bothered.

"Ok, little girl." He said patting my head. "You are a good little girl."

"I'm not a little girl." I said bothered as I had the impression he was laughing at me.

"Ok, ok." He said nearly laughing. "I'll not call you little again." He assured. "So, how are your mates today?"

"Hum, better." I said. "They keep on being a bit weak and they have to keep on eating soft meals, but at least they can begin with mashes."

"Ah, Go also is to begin with that." He said. "Maybe if you don't have to work today you could allow me to pay for your meal so I can repay you for all the notes you lent my mate."

"Ok, fine, we have an hour lesson after meal so I suppose it will be fine." I said. "Yet you have already repaid for it giving me these lifts to the university."

"Nah… I don't like leaving misses I know down just because a matter of gasoline." He said as we arrived the campus. "Here you are, missy. Your prison is waiting for you. I'll met you later."

"See you." I said leaving on hurry.

I ran to my lessons and there I spent about all the rests chatting and joking with some mates. Again it was about last hour when Orion guy came back and sat at his usual seat.

"Hum, I don't like that guy." My friend said. "He is really dangerous looking."

"Orion?" I said. "Nah, he is a good chap once you meet him."

"Man, you must be ill again." He said laying his hand at my forehead. "You are saying such a man is nice… even in the very deepest it's impossible he has anything good."

"Impossible?" I asked him. "That was something really skin-deep to say."

"You are not much nicer either." He said. "You are not inviting him to seat with you."

"Orion." I called him after looking at my friend defiantly. "Orion, want to seat here?" I added patting Gojyo's seat softly. "I can pass you the notes easier if you are closer."

"Sure, miss." He said smiling. "Are you sure you don't mind me sitting here?" He whispered then. "It's your right hand's seat… Will your boyfriend not get angry?"

"Do you see him around?" I asked him. "He will not get angry if he is missing and you take his seat."

"Ok, ok." He said sitting and placing his feet over the table.

"First thing, you do not put your feet there." I said hitting them and making him sit properly. "And second, if you want me to lend you the notes at least take you some."

"Is that why you called me to sit here?" He asked me.

"Well… not really." I said a bit down to then act as if I was a teacher smiling in fun and looking up with my eyes closed. "I chose to change a point of the vision people have about you here."

"Pfff." He said as mocking. "As if I cared about what people thought."

"Really?" I said to the hit his nape. "Take a bit more care about what people think of you, everyone needs friends."

However, during lessons I had to act as a mother again, keeping him awake and all; and when all ended, he outstretched and picked up his notes.

"Ok, now… ¿sandwich or a 'pincho' (something like ration)?" He asked me.

"What about… omelette?" I said. "A ration of omelette with a beer and… I've got an idea, why don't we go to the supermarket and we buy something to eat so we can eat it peacefully at the grass enjoying of the beautiful day?"

"I thought you had some class." He said about laughing. "Eating at the grass…"

"Have you never done it?" I asked him surprised. "Man, you don't know what it is like."

"I was just suggesting you were too… snob for picnic." He said.

"No way!" I said laughing while we climbed the stairs to get to the bridge crossing the way from the parking opposite the university library.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later while we were ending having our meal sitting at the grass.

"I still can't understand why you girls take so much care about meals." He said.

"Hum, I have never done before, but… well, I want to be pretty for a certain person." I recognised immediately going red in embarrassment on what I just said. "Just forget it. I didn't think what I spoke."

He was now staring at me, as if I had said the secret receipt for Coca-Cola or something like that.

"I said it was a joke!" I said. "I was not thinking when I spoke…"

"Hey, it's nothing wrong on what you said." He said. "It's just… I don't think he deserves so much… effort."

"Really?" I asked. "I mean… do you know who that guy is?"

"That red haired you are always leaving with." He said. "I don't think he deserves that much effort."

"No, he is not as bad as he looks like." I said holding my knees. "In fact… he is nice and… he is sweet, sometimes."

I then realised he had stop eating and was looking at me.

"I suppose it's all nonsense." I said trying to act normal when I was really ashamed of myself. "Just forget it, I was just kidding."

"That salad is not that hypo-caloric, you know?" He suddenly said. "It's got some weird sauce, so it's fine a lady eats it."

"Yeah, it will soon go to my hips." I said.

I knew he was just kidding, or maybe trying to keep on sounding cool while he tried to tell me it was fine my way of thinking.

When we ended we picked up all the rubbish and threw it to the litterbin at a corner before going back our lessons.

For that hour, he spent trying to pay attention but he couldn't so he began playing with the pen as if it was a moustache without even realising on it.

And finally the time for getting out came.

"Er… I was wondering if you had any plans for today." Orion asked me. "I had some free time today so, well, maybe you would like we go shopping some things for our flats."

"Oh, I would like to but…" I said. "I already appointed to met Gojyo here and… well, going to the cinema."

"Ok, never mind." He said. "I hate how you ladies go shopping, you spent hours and never buy anything."

"Excuse me?!" I said a bit offended. "I don't take ages choosing shopping things!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "Look, there is your gentle knight for picking you up."

I knew he was angry somehow, but he was right, Gojyo was already waiting for me at the entrance chatting with some people.

"I think you should go and pick him before he is got by any of those harpies." Orion said smiling ironically.

"You are getting fun, aren't you?" I told him off before leaving to pick Gojyo up before the girls could get him. "Sorry to make you wait. Do we leave?"

"Aye." He said. "I just came from the doctor."

"Really?" I asked interested. "And how was it? What did he told you?"

"He asked where you were." He told me. "But he said I'm fine. He put me an ankle wrap and told me to wear it for a week or two and then go back to visit him."

"But that's great news!" I said happily.

"Whoa!" He said smiling in fun. "You will be seen getting that near to me."

"I do not care now." I said smiling and holding his wrist softly. "I'm more than happy of those goods news."

"Great." He said smiling and making my hold him by the back while he held me by the wrist softly. "You can't imagine how happy I'm of hearing it now."

Then he held me softly by the chin and kissed me softly to then put his tongue into my mouth for a couple of seconds before stopping and looking ahead.

"Babe, that was the best present I've ever been made." He said then rubbing my side with his gripped arm. "And it was 0 euros paid for it; yet it was worth a million billons."

That made me smile and cover my mouth looking a bit like one of those 'dolly-girls' appearing to be little porcelain dolls and making him laugh inside.

"So, what plans did you got for today?" He asked me.

"Movie." I said smiling and paying for the bus for both. "I heard a nice movie was been shown on the centre cinemas so I thought you could like going to see it, so you could keep that little memory."

"What is it about?" He asked me then. "One of those romances you girls like so much??"

"Yep." I said smiling in fun. "One of those romantic comedies full of sweet moments, kisses and all that."

"Damn…" He said. "Well, at least I am going to have a little distraction on looking at you."

"You will miss the film." I said as if it was obvious.

"You know what?" He said. "I don't care, at least I'll be with you. I'm really happy with that."

Happy… I was happy he'd agreed to come with me and spending that little time off I had that Wednesday, that little time I chose to ask him if he could come with me and do something new for him, watching a movie…

I said I wanted him to come with me, the truth was I wanted to create good memories for both him and me.

Before I could realise, we were holding hands and walking towards the cinema nearly mechanically.

"Hum." He said holding my waist softly. "Which film did you said it was?"

"I didn't said." I told him. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Two for the film shown at the theatre number 7, please."

"Here you are, miss." The lady said handing me the tickets and the money in exchange of what I handed her. "Have a nice time."

"You ask for this like that?" Gojyo asked me a bit interested while I walked to pick a popcorn box from the stand.

"No, we usually ask for the title and we don't mind the room shown, but this time… as I said, I wanted to give you a little surprise."

He then did something that shocked me; he stuck to my back and laid his hands at my waist crossed over me, he buried his face at my hair and kissed my neck.

"I'm sure I will like it." He said.

Then I carried to popcorns to the very cinema row and then he released me to allow me walking to our seats and sit down.

"Hum… back row and nobody else here?" He asked me.

"Best seats, for sure." I said smiling.

Yeah, they were the best seats cause there was just another couple on the very end of the same row and the rest people were on a different one when the film began.

"This is…!" He said opening his eyes wide.

"Surprise!" I said softly and smiling while the first images of a soft-horror film were shown. "I don't like them very much, but…"

I didn't meant to watch all the film; who would have done it with such a boyfriend sitting just next to one and being so far from other people?

He took just a quarter of hour to read through my mind, while we held hands watching the movie and suddenly there was such a fright that I bounced at the seat.

He smiled and wrapped me with his arms attracting me to his side.

Ok, I didn't mean that, but I felt comfortable with it. A while later, he bent over me for a second and laid his face too close to mine to after a little while, kiss me softly.

Man! How could someone be so sweet??

I was thrilled for just that silly love sign, especially when I realised he did it just when another fright was displayed so he stole my chance of getting scared.

It was funny, in fact I've never liked the people doing what we were doing; kissing at the back row of a cinema? They had another places to do it, why to spoil other people's fun at the cinema with those love shows??

Anyway, there I was, kissing and snuggling with Gojyo without ever realising where were we or that we could be seen. In fact the only prevention we got was not making any noise so as not to bother anyone else.

"Do you think this is fine?" Gojyo whispered then to my ear softly. "Mark that maybe later I can't stop…"

As answer I kissed him and then laid back my back against the seat back and so he did, yet he kept on holding my hand and again, he laid his arm at my back making me laid against his side softly while an arm of the seat between both.

Anyway, I picked popcorn and was to eat it when he took it himself and smiled.

Then he took one and offered me with a smile. I also smiled and opened my mouth so he placed the popcorn at it softly and when he removed his finger I chewed the popcorn half smiling.

Feeding him was funny, but I chose to do it from time to time.

The 'no-snuggling' thing didn't lasted too much either, soon, when I laid my head at his shoulder softly while I was happy cause he looked as a little child with a new toy, he looked at me by the corner of his eye and smiled.

He raised his arm softly along my back to caress my head softly when I closed my eyes so as to prevent seeing how an actor was murdered in scene. I had still not opened my eyes when I felt how he kissed me stuffing his tongue in my mouth opening it with it on a soft yet ordering way while holding me with a hand by the nape softly.

I felt as if I was to melt while he did that, I couldn't open my eyes more than two mere lines as oriental people do, I felt as if I had no strength for opening them.

Anyway, I had enough for moving my hands and hold to him softly. It was really funny to see us there, doing that.

I was lucky we were on a cinema room and that around us everything was dark, because I looked as if I had high temperature. Also luckily, Gojyo stopped for a moment what allowed me to get some breath to get over that long kiss that nearly made me drown.

"You can also breath while we kiss." He then whispered softly at my ear.

"I would if I knew how." I muttered him back.

Then he laughed silently and asked me to go closer to him so he whispered me again.

"It's all in your mouth coordination with the nose." He said in fun. "Let's try again."

He didn't let me time to process what he just told me and he kissed me again forcing his tongue in my mouth and playing with my tongue softly and slowly making me raise to stars.

I was to drown when I felt how he breathed through his mouth and nose changing and using both according to the moment.

I then had a try, at first I thought I would drown, but then I realised I was not; I was beginning to find it easy thing to do and I was doing it without even realising on it.

Then he moved faster and deeper and I felt something at the side of my breast making me go a bit tense.

Then he stopped kissing me and the 'something' at the side of my breast got lost while he kept on watching the movie and held my hand to put it against his heart that was beating mad but not as mad as mine.

Suddenly I felt a bit daring and without thinking on 'second meanings' I held his hand softly and laid it over my heart with a smile.

"Mine is beating faster than yours." I wanted to tell him with that little sign.

He then smiled holding his laugh and surrounded my waist softly again to give me a quick kiss and make a little pressure at where I laid his hand on my chest making me make a funny face as I realised on what he was laughing at.

Then he shook his head still smiling and bent towards me making me look at him before kissing me tender for a second again.

"You're really cute and funny." He whispered at my ear before falling back at his back against the seat still laughing between teeth soundlessly while the screen displayed something not enough funny so as to be laughing, what made me go even more embarrassed as I realised it was me who had made him go like that.

I tried to get away but he held me tighter and winked once at me. He really was sure being patient with me; I have already heard about what happened on those occasions, specially when he was ready for it and even if I was not so sure about me being too.

Anyway, he was waiting patient for a bit until he thought it was time to try and keep on. He then picked another popcorn and feed me with it softly before picking another himself and eating it. He repeated it a couple of times more before cheating me and giving me a short and quick kiss making me go surprised and so he smiled in fun.

I nearly have forgot he seemed to have fun playing tricks on me; so I just crossed my arms at my chest in bother and sat like that. It took him not too much to realise on that and so he put an arm around my shoulders and attracted me again towards him what I tried to refuse making him smile and try harder to finally get it.

Then he turned again towards me and kissed me softly.

"Sorry…" He muttered to my ear softly. "I didn't meant to make you angry."

"I have the little impression that you are just laughing at me." I whispered him.

Then he shook his head and kissed me.

"You are funny." He said. "And that's why I love you so much." He added before biting the end of my ear softly making me nearly make a noise just letting something not too audible so he held his laugh again.

"Ok, ok." He muttered at my ear. "You are certainly sensitive… I'll have to take much care if we don't want to be caught."

I wanted to have told him that we were on a cinema so he should be extra-careful about what he did but he prevented it by kissing me again; first softly and then putting his tongue back in my mouth playing with mine as if it was just a candy…

This time we didn't stop until the film was ended or at least the credits were shown and a second after we stopped kissing the lights were turned on.

When we went out to the open sky I smiled while he laughed while holding me softly and tenderly by the hips height.

"Do we go by bus or you've got a better idea?" He asked me.

"Why to ruin this beautiful noon by taking a bus when we can walk?" I said.

"Really?" He asked me.

"No, I ran out of money when I paid for the tickets." I said. "And walking will go wonderful for this cold running up and down my spine."

"It's not cold." He said smiling and holding me closer to him. "It's just my effect. So come here… I'm going to give a hand with that."

"Not while we are walking." I said hitting the hand he was sliding under my top.

Anyway, then he took his chance to laid his hand at my hips under my robes, just under the trousers' waist. I thought it would be fine as long as he didn't tried lowering it more.

"Dear… maybe we should stop for a second." He said. "That or you allow me to carry you at my arms."

"Ok, there's a park near here." I said. "We could stop there."

"Sure." He said.

As soon as we arrived to the park, he released me to sit at the bench and then he made me sit at his knees and covered me with his jacket.

"Better now?" He asked me.

"A bit better, yeah." I said being held tight against him. Then he began rubbing me over the clothing trying to heat me a bit.

"Now?" He asked.

"Better, yes." I nodded. "It's not the cold what is making me… well, uneasy."

"Me?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Shoes. Try not to think the world turns around you." I added smiling.

Then he smiled and began moving them other way.

"I'm sure I can help with the cold." He said then. "There are better ways of heating up a lash."

Then I bounced when I felt something rubbing my chest and he laughed softly trying to hold it.

"See?" He said. "Now you are hotter."

"That was not fun." I complained.

Then he kissed me holding my face with a hand with just one hand and smiled.

"You are so cute…" He said smiling. "I love you."

Then he kissed me again as he did on the cinema, yet this time he held me tight against him.

It could be not the top of romanticism, but it was like touching sky for me.

Sure I've done that kind of kisses before, some other times, some other people, but… this time it was really like touching sky, ecstasy… I was terribly happy and thrilled.

I don't know how, when or why, but we ended up laying at the bench stuck as if we had been tied by superglue.

This time I didn't mind or realise one of Gojyo's hands were just at my butt over the knickers but under the rest of the robes; the same I didn't realised he unbutton the bra at my back. And I must say he was really skilled on that; I didn't realised until he raised me up and made me sit up; wearing a strapless bra as I was wearing, it immediately fell down to my abs and he held it to place it at his pocket.

"You don't need this, you have cute breast." He assured looking at them while I tried to cover despite of be still wearing the shirt on.

Then he held my hands softly and made me stuck against him again to kiss me that way that made me feel so thrilled.

It was funny, because despite of being wearing just a shirt and a light jacket I was feeling boiling hot instead of the cold it was supposed to be outside.

At that same moment, the hard thing beginning to grow against my butt while I sat at Gojyo's lap began making me nervous and he realised on it cause he moved me a bit so I didn't felt it so much while he kept on caressing my back under my robes "accidentally" rubbing the sides of my breast from time to time.

Then I stopped and made him stop too to stare at me as waiting for an explanation not releasing me.

"It's getting late." I said. "The rest must be waiting for us."

"The rest can go hell." He said. "Now it's just us. It's our fairy tale now…"

"Gojyo." I said kissing him and stopping again while he kissed my neck. "This is the moment the clock rings the twelve."

He then stopped with his lips at my neck curve and looked at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

"I would love to keep on, for ever." I said. "But it's time to get going. C'mon…"

"Ok, but I'll keep on with this again other time." He said smiling impishly. "And I'm not telling you when."

"You are naughty, man." I told him while standing up again and offering him my hand.

We were not too far from home now, so when we arrived we even reached on time to have some dinner.

"How has the day been?" Hakkai asked me while we had dinner.

"Hum, fine." I said. "I managed to get you good notes."

"Great, cause from next week on we are going to take them ourselves." He said smiling.

"Really?!" I said astonished and smiling. "Have they got over it?"

"Aye, they were more or less normal today so… well, on Monday I'll make them return."

Great news for a perfect ending of a funny day; that was what I thought while changing into my pyjamas.


	24. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 24:

**CHAPTER 26: A****LONE. HAVING FUN?**

It's been now a month since the cinema date, if that can be called it to what Gojyo and I had that Wednesday.

The following week they went to lessons and from then to now Gojyo and I have repeated the kissing thing a lot of times. Furthermore, we've spent a lot of time together since then; anyway… there have been some changes.

"Did you got everything you needed?" I asked the guys.

"Yes." They said.

"Isa, I've left you some food at the freezer, I expect there's enough for the whole week." Hakkai said. "And I've also left the laundry clean and…"

"And don't worry." I said. "I've survived alone for a lot of time, I can do all that."

"Isa, if you are in trouble again call us." Goku said holding his bag to cling to me. "Especially if he tries to lay a finger on you…" He whispered at me.

I certainly forgot mentioning that according to their wish of me not staying alone at home in case I was attacked again, Gojyo would stay with me studying with him for our exams.

"And Gojyo, try not to bother her too much." Hakkai said then. "She has to study hard for her exams."

"I'm not annoying her." He said a bit bothered of been told that all the time.

And all the time meant all the time, because he was told at least 27 times that I heard and I suppose he was also told when I was not there.

"If he tries to get near here just tell us." Hakkai said.

"No mobiles allowed in where we go." Sanzo said angry holding his anger up a bit.

"Anyway, just call us." Hakkai said. "Or call the neighbours too. I told to guy with the big dog about it the other day…" He whispered me.

"Ok." I nodded softly. "Don't worry; he seems a bit relaxed lately, so no big problem."

"Anyway…" Hakkai told me while Gojyo chipped around Sanzo to be hit.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything I'll call you or the neighbours." I said smiling. "Anyway I'll also probably go to the university so he will not be able to do much there."

That seemed to calm him up a bit and so they left while Gojyo and I waved bye to them.

"A week ahead." Gojyo said smiling as if he was thinking about something.

"Five days, dude." I told him. "And they were right; I have tons of things to study."

"And I'm studying with you." He said. "Five days alone in the flat, with all the time for us… but for the time you spend studying, of course."

"You caught the idea right." I said smiling now wide. "Beginning from now; so… well, pick your books and we leave for the university." I said.

"Man… I wanted to stay here for a while…" He complaint.

Anyway, we left for the library in the university and when we reached there we sat on a table to study a bit.

And that day, Gojyo ended falling asleep over the book. I discovered him when I tried to tell him we could go and have a coffee for taking a little rest and then I shook my head.

I sighed a bit and moved him slightly so as to wake him up gently. He didn't wake up at first, so I moved him again until he opened his eyes and realised where he was.

"Hum?" He muttered a bit out of place.

"Gojyo, I was wondering if you would like to go out a bit so we can rest and have something to drink."

"Sure." He said standing up softly as if he was an old man. "I'm dying to get something to drink…"

I smiled mildly as we walked out of the building and into the open sky holding a pair of cans of coke.

"Shall we lie down at the grass?" I asked him.

"I would thank it." He said holding his back. "My back is aching…"

"Maybe I could help giving you a little massage later." I said. "At the swimming pool area."

"It sounds good." He said serious. "Maybe that way my back stops aching."

"Well, you fell asleep on a wrong place, wrong position." I said.

"Hum. You wanted to come here to study." He said. "I just came for staying with you."

That confession made me a bit happy; he was really that caring about me…

"Go… is it ok if I…" I began muttering.

"If you what?" He asked confused looking at me with a curious face.

"Kiss." I muttered looking away.

Then he made me look at him and silently opened his arms.

Slowly I raised a bit my hands and laid them at his shoulders softly and then I half smiled mildly before kissing him softly.

When I separated, he licked his lips softly looking to the sky and then back at me.

"Shall I treasure that?" He asked. "Are you sure it was a kiss?"

"Can I have another try?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "Two like that and it will be a little kiss."

Then I held him softly with my hands at his neck and then I made a little more strength and forced him to fall down at his back softly while he held me softly by the waist and back when I fell over him.

I then thought a little pray and kissed him moving my tongue in his mouth softly making him surprised for a second as I caught him unaware and then he went out of it, he held me tight and kissed me back.

Again it was amazing, maybe because this time I took the lead yet now it was shared; I was over him instead of under him or next to him.

It was… man; we were going a bit hot!

"Go, go." I called then. "Please, we are on a public place… there's people looking at us."

"People, always people…" He muttered releasing me so I sat down again before he did too. "I wonder when you will not mind them."

"Maybe you like people looking at you, but I don't." I said. "Did… did the kiss improved?" I muttered a bit shyly.

"From 10 it's about a 9." He said smiling and holding me softly by the hips. "It's just something missing for being perfect."

"Really?" I asked him. "What is it?"

"Ah! Secret." He said laying a finger at my lips before stealing me a kiss.

Then I wanted to slap him but he smiled holding my hand.

"Ok, now I think I'm ready for another go of the studying." He said smiling and standing up to offer me his hand. "Coming milady?"

"Thank you, sir." I said joking.

We spent the whole day studying there until about half afternoon after having eaten a pair of sandwiches.

Then we went back home and dropped our things.

"I'm sorry for having made you caged all that time." I said.

"No way." He said smiling. "The prize for that suffering is more than delighting."

"Do not get used to it." I said. "C'mon, get your swimming costume and let's go."

"Aye, lifeguard." He said joking. "Where today?"

"I found a nice sport centre near here." I said. "Still not too popular so there will be not much people there."

"I think you are beginning to think like I do." He said smiling ironically.

"Do not mistake me; I prefer not to be too many people so I can help you with the swimming lessons." I said smiling in fun. "You should know that when you swim people look at you because you splash and shout too much."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I told Gojyo after being soaked from hair to where the water was reaching me while I kneeled down holding him by his belly. "You are not going to advance more by keeping on splashing around."

"Do not let me go!" He said when I loosened a bit the grip.

"Gojyo, we are on the kids' part, if you stand up it will just reach your upper knees." I told him allowing him to kneel too and then twisting my hair to remove the water from there.

"Sorry to have soaked you." He said removing a hair lock from my neck. "Anyway, why are you not wearing one of this rubber caps?"

"I have mine here." I answered showing him it that was held at my swimming costume. "But as I'm not putting my head in the water yet I don't need to wear it."

"To tell you the truth this thing make people look funny and awful." He said. "Looks like we are bald people with our hair part died on colours."

That made me smile holding my laugh. Really if he was to make me smile he usually got it easily.

"Shall we change the training a bit?" I asked him. "I think I can do something first for you loosing a bit that fear that makes you not able to stay in water where you can't step stand."

"Sure, you are the teacher, Lol." He said.

Then I asked him to lie down at his back and when he did I held him by the back softly so as him to feel my hands there.

"Don't worry, I'm holding you…" I told him softly.

"Don't release me, please." He said a bit frightened.

"Don't worry; I'm not releasing you until you are ready for it." I said smiling. "Now lay relaxed and you'll see how you are not sinking, dear."

Little by little I felt how he began relaxing a bit and then, he ended by standing there relaxed as if he finally got used to it; so little by little I began keeping less and less contact with his body until I managed to stop holding him and he just floated in the water.

"How does it feel, Gojyo?" I asked him.

"Good, looks like I was flying." He assured.

"Well, certainly you are, I'm not holding you…" I whispered at the last part.

"You what?" He asked looking at me for a second and seeing my hands raised over the water to show him.

Then he moved and sank by the butt part splashing around until he was able to stand.

"Are you fine?" The safeguard said.

"Aye, he just sank a bit." I said holding my laugh.

"You promised not to let me go." Gojyo said.

"C'mon, you were doing well until you found out I was not holding you." I said smiling in fun as I laid against the wall sitting at the ground of the swimming pool with the water reaching my chin. "Anyway, why don't you come and sit here a bit so you can rest and get over the fright?"

"I'm not frightened." He said walking to my side and sitting next to me. "By the way, you are a little imp."

"I repeat you were able until you discovered I was not holding you." I repeated softly. "All you must do now is trust in yourself."

"It's funny." He said chocking. "I could tell you the same."

"What about?" I asked half opening my eyes to look at him by the corner of them.

"Men." He answered. "You are now skilled; all you must do is trusting a bit more in yourself."

"It's not just self-confidence and trust what is needed." I told him.

"Oh, believe me, this time it is." He stated. "But unluckily for them, the lady is mine now." He added holding me and placing me at his lap.

"Really?" I asked. "I…"

Then he kissed me softly.

"Babe… you speak too much." He said then caressing my nape to attract me and kissing me again, this time deeper. "Ok." He said when he stopped. "I think I'm again ready for keeping on with the lesson. I think I could stand sinking again."

"Great, because now we are going to do the same we've just done but with our faces inside water." I said putting on my rubber cap. "And the secret is holding your breath until you need to breathe so you turn and get your head out of water and breathe air, right?"

"Sinking my face, standing flat… taking my head out to breathe air. Easy." He said as joking. "Let's have a go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man!" I said laughing while we walked back home laughing as we remembered on the swimming pool that afternoon. "That was dreadful!!"

"No way." He said. "It was awful, really, I thought I was drowning!"

"C'mon, c'mon, you were better I thought." I said smiling.

"Because I had the best lifeguard." I said smiling as holding my wrist and then laying his hand in my back pocket. "You are like my personal mermaid."

That made me laugh open in fun as we walked along the street.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sis… I don't think it's a good idea to aim at the red haired." Jason said the little demon.

"Excuse me?!" She told him. "Are you trying to tell me you don't want to kill that red roach?"

"No, I'm just… why do we have to kill him here?" He asked. "They can't use their powers; they are not a menace while they are here…"

"Wait a moment, is the red roach the problem or is it the girl?" She asked him making him go a bit pink. "I see… we should have killed her too when we had the chance."

"No, please." He said. "I… I don't want to hurt her, she is a nice person, she doesn't deserve that."

"Jason, if I didn't knew you I would say you are in love with her." The little girl said. "Have you forgotten about my sis' already?"

"Don't talk nonsenses." He said offended. "I really love your sister, it's just… that girl, she is nice, she's been fighting hard for keeping her dreams, she doesn't deserve all that… She is really amazing, amazing, really."

"Jason, she is a human, she is from this time and here." The little girl added. "Do not go too close to her."

"I know, I know, but… she is really amazing, amazing… Did you know she looked for that silly work as waitress at the university cantina because she needed the money to live on her own? And that she has been taking along a full house alone even a year before those pranks came to her life? Or that she has managed to get a record assistance to lessons? I mean… have you ever got into a university lesson? They are completely dull and make you fall asleep!! Oh, and some begin at 8 am. and her home is about 25 minutes at bus, and she had to cook her own food before going to lessons!!"

Then the little girl sighed.

"Jason… sorry to tell you but I think you are beginning to admire her." She said. "So much do you like her so as to risk yourself to be thought to love her and capable to betray us?"

"I would never stop loving your sister." He said. "It's just… Isa is a good girl; I don't want to hurt her."

"Ok, I'll try chatting with my sister and I'll see if we can save your little courtesan." She said softly. "I can't promise a thing, but if we can reach an agreement you are going to have to make sure she is busy while the rest of us aim at his little friends, take her away from them while we pick the fights on them."

"Hum." He said. "I can't promise a thing either, she doesn't want to know a thing from me, but… I'll try my best."

"Ok, then we have a deal, big bro'. " She said shaking hands with him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Stop it!" I said in fun while Gojyo put his finger at our meal while I heated it wearing my apron over the jeans and the baggy t-shirt. "You will damage all the food!"

"I couldn't help to try it before you serve it." He said smiling impishly.

"Ok, then hold your hands far form the pot." I said smiling in fun. "It will be ready soon."

"Hum… Can I at least do something while I wait?" He asked.

"Sure, but do not put your fingers again in the food, please." I said stirring the pot again. Then he smiled and stood at my back crossing his arms at my belly and laying his hands at my hips.

"I can think a thousand ways of spending this time." He said.

"Didn't your mom taught you not to bother the cook while she is working?" I asked him nearly laughing while he buried his face at my neck kissing it.

"I'm hungry of something different." He stated then.

"C'mon… dinner will be ready on five minutes." I said smiling in fun.

"Ok, I'll wait." He said separating from me to sit at the table.

I kept on stirring the pot for another minute.

"Ok, I can't wait any longer." He said holding my hips with his feet to attract me towards him and then wrap my thighs with is legs before holding me with his arms.

"Ok, ok, at least allow me to turn the fire off, please." I said turning and freeing to do it.

"Come here little pixie." He said holding me by the back pocket. "You are hexing me and then leaving me hungry."

"No way..." I said laughing while he kissed my neck curve with my shoulders. "And if you don't leave me keep on cooking we will not have dinner today."

"Hummm… I don't care." He said biting my neck softly. "I've got the best dinner here, between my arms."

That comment made me laugh, especially because he was tickling me when he did so. He then kissed me softly at first and then he began playing a bit.

Suddenly he stood up without letting me leave his arms and made me turn over myself crashing against the table edge.

"Gojyo, the table…" I muttered stopping kissing and while he kissed my jaw biting the end softly when I spoke.

He then held my left ass and made me sit over the table softly.

"Don't worry." He said then nearly whispering at my ear. "I've got solutions for nearly everything…" He added kissing my throat softly and making me raise my chin to look up to the ceiling while he kept on lowering his kisses towards my top's neck where he stopped and I let out a little moaning sound biting my lower lip softly when he lowered to my clavicle bone making him smile in fun to then kiss again my lips as he stuck to my a bit.

"No need to hold yourself from doing that." He said rubbing my check softly with his thumb. "Now we are alone at home and no chance for getting an inopportune interruption by our flat mates."

"Right…" I agreed.

Then he smiled and lowered again to kiss my lips softly once twice and then he snuck his tongue into my mouth to begin playing with mine on a slow way that soon turned into something more passionate and demanding.

I felt really well while he did such, I felt relaxed as if that was something really usual we did like breathing or beating blood, and that seemed to please him, please him a lot.

Suddenly I felt how something was hardening against my legs and it made me go a bit tense, and again he seemed to realise on it because he moved me a bit to make me have to stand on a single leg lowering it from his waist to then him holding me better by the butt and carry me with a lot of care towards the double bed in Hakkai's room where lowered me softly and gently to then lay over me softly.

"This is Hakkai's bed…" I muttered.

"I suppose you will rather this comfortable one rather than your little bed or the sofa." He said on a whispering tone laying a finger over my lips to make me shut up.

"I…" I began.

"Trust me, you will." He said. "Now… Shall we keep on with what we were doing?"

"Hum." I said.


	25. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27: AA

**CHAPTER 27: PERFECTION OF IMPERFECTION.**

((PARENTAL ADVISORY: At this chapter things go pretty hot, if you are underage then stop reading it and jump to the following chapter (Chapter 28). I'm sorry but this is pretty necessary for the story and I think we can deal with this if I don't go to graphic and underage do not read this chapter. Thanks for your attention.))

((By the way, in this chapter I'm going to write a part speaking from Gojyo's point of view; it will be marked as "(Gojyo's voice)" and will end at the point marked as "(Isa's voice)" where I'll retake the story from her point of view. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I wanted to give a little space to Gojyo to show his point of view that it's usually not shown on the TV show. LOL. I hope you like it anyway.))

"Now… Shall we keep on with what we were doing?" Gojyo asked me after me trying to complain about us being over Hakkai's bed that was the biggest of the house.

"Hum." I said.

I couldn't believe, I had agreed to keep on with that when I was pretty sure about how would this keep on and end.

I must be crazy for doing it like that and with that guy.

"Ok…" He said smiling impishly at my agreeing. "I promise to be easy on you."

"Sure." I said softly.

Again he bent over me and kissed me softly first to soon force his tongue again in my mouth and begin playing with mine, it took me just a split of second to move too and soon I was also looking to play with his tongue while I laid my hands a bit shyly at his back.

We were still kissing like that when I moved my hands towards his lower back and stopped there when I realised on the way they were going towards. Amazingly, he caught immediately what happened and standing just on one arm he turned the other to his back and held one of my hands softly to lower it to his butt to hold it there for a moment while I tried to remove it going red.

The same moment I stopped fighting against that, he loosened his grip and removed his hand to stand again at both his hands while he kissed me really deep.

"You can touch as much as you want, dear." He whispered at my ear softly before biting the end of it before adding. "I'm not going to complain or stop you."

"Why do I have the impressions that just me gets nervous here?" I asked him.

"Because you are still pure." He said in fun and delight licking my ear softly where he was whispering. "And so it makes you special and really precious to my point of view. Especially when you are so red in your cheeks that you look like a flower." He added before biting the end and then smiling to kiss me again while I felt how he began unbuttoning my jacket that was tied from under my breast to the bottom.

As soon as he managed it, he managed to sit and make me sit over him facing him and so sinking something hard at my thighs. He then kept on kissing me while he removed my jacket and then he raised the bottom of my t-shirt to place his hands at my trunk sides to begin raising them towards my chest by the sides as caressing them.

The nearer he got to my breast sides the most nervous I went. Anyway, he stopped before reaching it but he didn't stop kissing me a single second.

Suddenly he raised his tank top end and stopped kissing me a second to remove it by the head on a fast movement before kissing me again. This time it was me who stopped the kiss when I realised the t-shirt didn't prevented him doing as he pleased but it was a bit a bother sometimes.

No words came out of my mouth, I didn't know how or where did I found the strengths and dare but I just raised my arms softly to put my forearms back my head and then up and again back down back my head making him a bit shocked for a second before laughing as he realised I really meant what he thought and kiss me once before beginning pulling from it to remove it and throwing it aside to where his was now before keeping on with the kisses.

I didn't realise on reality until he began kissing my neckline while his hands began moving at my bra back strap trying to unbutton it.

"No!" I muttered making him move and release it.

I was frightened, he shocked.

"What… Anything wrong?" He asked.

"I… Sorry." I said trying to cover my breast with my crossed arms.

"What's wrong dear?" He asked taking all the patience in him to try and deal with me easier. "We were having fun until now, didn't we?"

I then nodded softly still covering myself as I could and looking aside.

"Then what?" He asked.

"I… I'm afraid you will…" I began muttering as if I had to say a difficult sentence. "That you will… not…"

"I will not what?" He asked looking curious at me.

"Like it." I said. "It's not like… it seems."

"Not what it seems?" He said apparently confused.

Suddenly he did something I could not have expected, he moved until he reached my jacket and then he covered my chest with it.

"Ok, now we are going to chat a bit." He said sitting back at the bed. "Why do you think I can't like that pair of beautiful things?" He asked laying his face at his hand.

"I…" I began.

"You?" He asked.

I felt a bit uneasy about telling him and I bit my lower lip.

"C'mon, let's talk about it, please." He said.

I looked at him and then I moved a bit to whisper at his ear something.

"Are you serious about it?" He asked confused so I nodded. "You are feeling uneasy because you say you have to wear special bra… but I've already saw you on a swimming costume. What's the difference?"

I whispered him the answer and then he laugh.

"Sorry, but… I can't see how I can be deceived with what I see. I already love you; I think you are the cutest girl I've ever met."

"Really?" I asked a bit confused.

Then he kissed me softly.

"I swear." He said raising his right hand. "Now… do you allow me to check if it's as you think?"

I looked aside shyly while I kept on crossing my hands over the troublesome part of my anatomy and I ended loosening the grip and releasing my chest laying my hands to my sides.

"Don't worry, whatever I see I can't stop thinking you are hyper-cute." He said laying his hand at the jacket and removing it softly. He then removed the bra straps from my shoulders before ending unbuttoning the bra and then stopped to look at my face that was looking aside biting my lip softly with my eyes closed in fear.

He then kissed me softly with his hand on the bra before removing it on a soft movement and then, without stop kissing me lowered his eyes to the breast.

Then he stopped and raised his face to look plenty at them.

"Ehem." He said. "Er… dear, are you… can you repeat again for me why do you wear that bra?"

"Don't joke about that." I said wanting to hit his chest but being held my hand there. "It's awful…"

"Er… no, it's not." He said raising his eyebrow on a casual way. "I would say they are pretty nice."

"You are laughing at me." I said trying to hit him and again being stopped with the same hand. Then he lowered a hand to touch my right breast and looked at my eyes that suddenly opened in shock.

"Just as I thought not just beautiful size a bit bigger than normal but also good shape and touch." He stated. "And I should say they are perfect texture, a bit hard but not too hard and on the same time soft and desirable."

I was trembling and he noticed. Then he closed his eyes and reopened to lie against me and kiss me as trying to comfort me.

"We can stop if you want." He said on a soft voice. "But I can swear you it would not be because I don't like your bobs. They are the best I've ever seen."

"You are lying." I muttered.

"No, not at all, and if you allow me to say it, I would spent the whole life here with my face at them." He said serious.

That made me go brighter than a red traffic light while he just buried his face at my neck softly kissing it from time to time.

"They… they are not… horrible?" I asked him.

"No." He stated. "And to say the truth I consider it a huge crime you have still not show them anyone and you try to hide them. I'm honoured to be the first one having such a close look at them."

Now I was really weird. I felt relieved and happy to hear that even when he was being a bit touchless expressing that on those terms, but they meant to be flattering and they certainly managed to make me relax a bit.

We were now stopped there, him over me but with his face stopped at my neck with his nose over where a man would have the Adan's apple, kissing my neck from time to time and with his hands around me on a casual way. Like if he was giving me a rest, a break to recover from the shock.

Suddenly I raised a hand softly and laid it at his back to caress it softly.

Maybe… I thought that maybe I would regret doing what I was about to do, later; but anyway, I did it. I looked softly at his face peacefully resting at my neck while he sniffed my neck and kissed it for hundredth time with his eyes closed on a soft relaxed way. I looked at him and then kissed his forehead softly once making him look at my eyes so I then gave the step ahead and kissed his lips softly and even a bit trembling.

I thought it was the signal he was expecting because he returned me the kiss and soon we were kissing again on that way he managed to make me forget about everything around us two, even forget about what could happened and just relax while he stole my will.

He certainly was an experimented lover and knew how to erase all remaining from my fear and shame about my imperfect body.

This time, when he laid his hand softly at my right bob I didn't complaint and I didn't went a bit tense until I realised because he made a little more pressure at one rubbing movement. Anyway, he knew exactly how to make me forget about it.

It was funny because we both kept on having our trousers on, well, he seemed to have already unzipped mines and he was beginning to unzip his when I got hold his hands and stopped him that looked into my eyes questioning while he kept on kissing me.

Then I removed his hands and I held the zip softly with just one hand to slowly unzip them.

Then he let out a single funny noise as "ha" sighing and intensified his kisses before laying his hands at my sides and begin kissing his way down to my jaw, then my neck until my clavicle where he took some time kissing and slobbering it as he licked it slightly to then kiss the centre of it looking straight into my eyes as he could while kissing it.

I let out a little moan when he bit it softly and then smiled before lowering a bit more with his kisses.

Before I could realise on what he was doing he had his face at the little skin between both bobs where he took out his tongue slightly to run the end of it along all the path to my jaw where he took a little and soft bite making me pant slightly immediately feeling ashamed on it and making him smile in fun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Gojyo's voice)

I was certainly having fun by playing so slow over that girl; no, really, her reactions to all I was doing on her were simply… really excitant.

Virgin as she was, being me the man that has first taken her this far and planning to take her even further, I was not just proud of being given such privilege but also over-excited on the expectations it all had.

What was a bit shock for me was not she was as un-experienced and untrained as she appeared on bed matters between an man and a woman, it was when it finally seemed all was beginning to roll easily and I tried to undo her bra and she suddenly went frightened and reacted trying to get away.

I was shocked as it caught me unaware, especially when she tried to tell me she was afraid of showing that part of her so naked.

Really, I had to call for all my patience in order not to force things up and being able to comfort her and give her time to get mentally ready for it.

When she whispered at my ear the reason to that confusing behaviour and told me she was afraid her naked chest was not as beautiful as it looked because she wore a special bra I wanted to laugh in relief of it all being for such a stupid reason as a special bra I imagined was to make them look bigger than they were.

Nothing further from reality.

When I was finally allowed to end up undoing her bra and removed it while I saw her looked away nervous, frightened and also I would beat, a bit ashamed, and I had a better look at the matter of the problem I was surprised to see they were bigger than they seemed when she was wearing the bra and tops. In fact, I would have bet when she was dressed I could have held one with a single hand and now they were not that little.

"Ehem." I said a bit surprised but hiding it. "Er… dear, are you… can you repeat again for me why do you wear that bra?"

I really didn't think I got the right idea when she said she wore a special bra. Was it for making them looking bigger than what they were or just the opposite way round?

"Don't joke about that." She said apparently wanting to hit my chest, unluckily for her, I held her hand before he could. "It's awful…"

"Er… no, it's not." I said raising my eyebrow on a casual way as I thought she was saying nonsenses again. "I would say they are pretty nice."

"You are laughing at me." She said trying to hit me again and again being stopped with the same hand.

Then I lowered a hand to touch her right breast and I looked her straight at her eyes that suddenly opened in shock.

"Just as I thought not just beautiful size a bit bigger than normal, but also good shape and touch." I stated. "And I should say they are perfect texture, a bit hard but not too hard and on the same time soft and desirable."

I suddenly she was trembling. Then I closed my eyes. She was certainly going to be a tough one to deal with.

Then I reopened my eyes to lie against her and kiss her trying to comfort her a bit and make her relax a bit before she could be traumatised by this first time.

"We can stop if you want." I said on a soft voice burying my face at her neck over my side of the face. "But I can swear you it would not be because I don't like your bobs. They are the best I've ever seen."

"You are lying." She muttered.

"No, not at all, and if you allow me to say it, I would spent the whole life here with my face at them." I said serious.

I was being sincere; I couldn't understand what problem she had with having her bobs of that size instead of the usual one for the girls her age. I couldn't be more pleased with that part of her, with all her: body and personality.

That made her go brighter than a traffic light while I just buried my face at her soft neck softly kissing it from time to time and enjoying the smell of her neck skin and hair.

"They… they are not… horrible?" She asked me as trying to get sure.

"No." I assured her. "And to say the truth I consider it a huge crime you have still not show them anyone and you try to hide them. I'm honoured to be the first one having such a close look at them."

I was not laying her, not at all, well, maybe I was telling her all that truths to try and make them relax a bit, but they were true. I would certainly dream with that pair of soft tender marvels of nature.

We were now stopped there, me laying softly over her but with my face stopped at her neck with my nose over where I, a man, would have the Adan's apple, kissing her neck gently from time to time and with my hands around her on a casual way instead of having them on any troublesome spot of her body.

I wanted to give her a rest, a break to recover from the shock she seemed to have after that "hard experience" I seemed to have made her gone through by having peeled her from her bra the softest I could back then.

Suddenly she surprised me by raising a hand softly and laid it at my back to caress it softly.

Was she maybe trying to show me she was ready to keep on? That she had recovered from the previous shock by now?

She looked softly at my face peacefully resting at her neck while I sniffed that piece of skin and kissed it for hundredth time with my eyes closed on a soft relaxed way despite of having million doubts and questions about if I could keep on or I should give her more time to get over all fully.

She then looked at me and then kissed my forehead softly once making me look at her eyes while trying to catch the littlest sign on how she was right then, so she then gave the step ahead and kissed my lips softly and even a bit trembling as doubtful or shyly.

That was the signal I was expecting; I returned the kiss and soon we were kissing again on that way it seemed to manage making her forget about everything around us two, and I have the little suspect it even made her forget about what could happened and just relax while we kept on playing kissing and caressing games.

Certainly I've done a lot of women before meeting her and so I knew exactly how to erase all the remains from her fear and shame about her body it seemed she thought was not the best. But to my eyes, it was simply the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Really, those model girls appearing on that magazine called 'Interview' I usually made her bring me and I kept on hiding under my mattress so as her not seeing them, those women with such huge breast and perfect body were not as beautiful as that body I had now under mine. True, they had bodies that would have made any man dream about playing a lot of kinky games with them; but Isa's body, with the extra pounds she could have compared with those tight hot bodies,

This time, when I laid my hand softly at her right bob she didn't complaint or went any tense until I made a little more pressure at one rubbing movement. Anyway, and even if she went a bit tense showing me she was beginning to go nervous or uneasy about it, I knew exactly how to calm her up a bit again.

It was funny because we both kept on having our trousers on, well, I had already unzipped mines and I was beginning to unzip hers when she got hold my hands and stopped me making me look into her eyes questioning while I didn't stop kissing her.

Then she did something that made me astonished, she removed my hands and held the zip softly with just one hand to slowly unzip them.

That made me let out a single funny noise as "ha" sighing and intensified my kisses before laying my hands at her sides while I pressed my chest against hers feeling two hard bumps sinking at my chest where her nipples were and begin kissing all the way down to her jaw, then her neck until her clavicle where I chose to take some time kissing and licking it slightly to then kiss the centre of it looking straight into her eyes as I could while kissing it. I just wanted to tease her, to check if she was ready for the next step or if, on the contrary I would make her turn on her danger lights and go again panicked at me.

She let out a little moan when I bit it softly; yes, she was ready for keeping on playing my game at that speed.

I then smiled before lowering a bit more on my kisses, I now would aim to those two soft and hot spots of her anatomy and that would be when my prize for being so constant and patient when dealing with her would be waiting for me to pick them up.

Before she could even realise on what I was doing I had already placed my face at the little skin between both bobs where I took out my tongue slightly to run the tip of it along all the path to her jaw where I chose to take a little and soft bite making her pant slightly immediately feeling going red showing embarrassment again and making me smile in fun and delighted on those reactions she was having to my acts.

Really, if I could have chosen between a hot and kinky porn actress or model and that girl, I would have chosen her without doubt; yes, maybe she was not as hot as a model could be, and yes, she was certainly inexperienced on all that field; but for me, those imperfections and the inexperience was what had made me got hung from her.

She made me have good times due to all that little inexpert reactions and her imperfections; she was funny and made me want to laugh with her… I didn't knew in what moment but the truth is I have fell for her, that little imperfect and inexpert in love-matters girl seemed to have managed to hook me without even aiming at it; and the funniest was she seemed not to have noticed of anything.

"Humph!" She moaned trying to hold herself from it when I caught her left nipple with my lips.

So it was so, her left breast was her most sensitive one of the couple, funny cause it seemed her right side of the neck was the most sensitive from there. Crossed sensitive areas, funny.

Anyway, I was enjoying that moment a lot. Since that time we got caged at the smashed bus under a pile of debris that smashed it against me and so I smashed her against the ground of the bus but kept her save from the rest, when I caught her right one too but over her robes and I felt just the same when she began patting and let out the first moan when I caught her nipples.

That made me even arouser in delight.

No, I didn't want to make it all so fast. After all it was being the first time I was allowed to see her so naked… what before was hidden by normal clothing and two times with her swimming costumes was now fully shown in front of my eyes, at the reach of my hands and mouth.

"Humph!" She held another moan biting her lip again as if it was a torture for her.

Then I stopped playing with his nipple at my mouth and bite her lower lip softly while I kept on playing with her nipples softly but with my fingers.

This time I managed to take a moan fully not allowing her to hold it as I was biting her lip softly and she went even reddish than before.

I knew she couldn't speak now, she had her eyes closed, she was trying to hold her reactions and I could make out why.

She was ashamed on her first time.

I smiled as I kissed her lips again and combed her hair softly with my right hand fingers on a soft way.

"Honey, babe, hey babe." I called her softly and sweetly. "Open your eyes a second, please…"

She seemed to make a lot of effort to do it, but she ended opening her eyes softly into two slices and then on a loose way.

Aye, as I suspected her pupils were so wide they looked like they were covering the full coloured part of the eye.

I smiled and kissed her softly to then slide my tongue in her mouth on a soft way to move it slowly.

I wanted to have charmed her, but… who hexed whom? She or me?

I then felt I couldn't keep on holding any longer and I admitted taking the risk of frightening her a bit again and I began moving my hand softly towards her abs and I caressed that part of her body for a while holding myself a bit more to prevent turning this into something that could mark her on a bad way for all her life.

As I thought when my hand lowered a bit more and my fingers trespassed the elastic on her knickers she went hard again, tense.

I stopped again and went back to her neck to lay my face there without removing my hand from where it was but stopping there.

"_Man… this is going to take longer I thought…"_ I thought then.

I could have taken her there and then, but as I said, I was afraid that being her first time, it could mark her forever, so I wanted to create a good memory for her to always remember.

Then I remembered something and I moved to rise a bit.

"Go…" She muttered.

((By the way, I don't know if I've ever explained it, but Isa calls Gojyo some times Go as the short of his name, as Isa for Isabel or Bella for Isabella or Toni for Anthony… I suppose it is unnecessary, you must have all realised on it. Sorry for the disturbance.))

"Don't worry; I'm going to get something." I told her after kissing her once again before sitting at the edge of the bed and standing up. "I'll be back on a jiffy, don't worry." I added holding her chin softly and smiling at her. "By the way, if you want my opinion… those trousers, you are not going to need them." I said taking mine off and dropping them there. "Come back on a jiffy."

Then I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, I could remember hiding a couple of aromatic candles somewhere over the top self, they would be perfect for creating a bit of atmosphere there, yes. It seemed anything relating showing me her body so clearly made her felt rather nervous and tense, so maybe if it was just candlelights and not the lamp ones.

"Gotcha!" I said holding three thick candles I got from a decoration shop very cheap and four together, plus the two aromatic ones.

I nearly ran to the bedroom to realise she was not there.

"Isa?" I called her a bit frightened she left.

"Sorry, I needed to get to the toilet." She said. "Er… I was wondering… mind if I take a short shower? It will be just a couple of seconds."

"Ah, fine." I said a bit deceived at the idea of having to wait any longer. "Yeah, don't take too long, please."

"It'll be just a minute." She said.

A minute, it was perfect for creating the atmosphere. I began placing the candles and I took my lighter to light them before turning the lap lights off and re-collocating them to end creating the atmosphere using a cushion as mark of where we were going to lay down.

I could hear how the water was running down the shower and then it stopped. Just a minute, as she promised. Anyway, it was two minutes and she had already not got out of there.

"Er… dear… everything is fine?" I asked her.

"Yes, I was… drying my self a bit." She said. "Just… another second please."

"Ok." I said.

Suddenly I realised on something, her trousers and the knickers she was wearing until then were now piled at a corner.

I couldn't help imagining how she would come out of the toilet if the clothing were there.

"Sorry for… making you wait." She said appearing wrapped with her towel while she rubbed her hair with another one little than the body one. "I took the chance to… clean my hair a bit too."

I was now really astonished. Her skin that was now clean yet still a bit wet on tinny drops that managed to make her skin glitter as if she was covered with star dust or tinny silver drops.

"Is… is anything… wrong?" She asked me a bit puzzled.

I then held her hands to prevent her keeping on drying her hair that fell like a little curtain at her back reaching not longer than her middle neck.

"You… you look incredible like this." I said.

I managed to remove the towel after making her lay down again at the bed, and I did it on a soft and caring way enjoying every single movement as if I was unwrapping a present and I was just four or five years old child again.

However, when I managed to spread the towel aside and she curled a bit up so as to remove it from under her, I was even more shocked.

She was wearing now again a bra, but it was matching the knickers and I must say they were… hard to define what I felt and thought then.

Amazing, reluctant, gorgeous… hot.

Even when she was now wearing underwear again, I felt how I was arouse by that sights returning what was missed when I got the atmosphere ready and she made me wait while she took that shower.

"I must say this was worth the time I was waiting for you." I told her while I looked at her with my eyes wide open. "Are they new?"

"Yes, well no." She said fast. "I mean… I bought them a while ago, but… well, I didn't found a good chance of wearing… them."

Man… I was finding too hard to control myself from jumping over her, removing all and doing her up then and there…

"Look… amazing, yes." I said trying to find a way to express myself. "Pity I have not something like that too. Mind if I…?" I asked having a sudden idea to make her relax a bit and without bra?

"Hum… sure." She said nodding.

I kissed her softly while I undid the strapless bra and removed it to put it on myself.

"How does it look on me?" I asked her.

Suddenly she pressed her lips to hold her laugh and I saw myself by the corner of my eyes at the shadowy mirror. I was really ridiculous like that.

"I suppose it looks better on you." I said removing it to throw it away over the pile of clothing already lying at the floor.

She seemed to be still holding her laugh so I thought on a funny idea and I laid towards her and tickled her making her move her legs up and down laughing mad.

"No, no, please!!" She shouted laughing. "Tickles not, please!"

"This is a punishment for laughing on how silly I looked with your bra." I said laughing.

However, suddenly I stopped and so did her as I had stopped tickling her.

We were looking straight into the other one's eyes and… well, funnily she had uncovered her chest she was covering a second ago while I was wearing her bra and began tickling her and now they were placed at my chest while her legs were one at my hips and the other more or less two fingers from my armpit an I between both.

Suddenly when she realised on it she went red and tried to move but I didn't allowed her, I held her better and bowed forwards to kiss her and force my tongue in her mouth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Isa's voice)

"It's… it's been…" I muttered patting with Gojyo's head at my chest.

"It's been brilliant." He assured. "And believe me, I'm serious. I can compare it with a lot of other ones."

That made me feel bad, I tried to move with any excuse but… he held me softly yet preventing me from running away.

"Do not run away, little muse." He said rearranging his head at my chest using it as if it was a pillow. "I said I had other ones to compare this with, but I can't because this one was just… perfect."

"Don't pull my leg." I said bothered and nervous.

"I'm not pulling it." He said. "Yet I could physically do it, you have really cute legs."

I was beginning to feel he was just having a laugh at me, but suddenly he kissed me softly.

Man… he was like a poison to me, a potent drug that made me forget of everything and erased all my fear and doubts.

Suddenly someone ran the phone and I looked at him.

"Let them call." He said holding me softly again before kissing me again. "They will get tired soon."

Certainly they called another time and then it stopped. However, then my mobile began ringing.

"Ok, pick it up…" Gojyo said releasing me.

"Sure." I said. "Just a second."

As soon as I picked up the mobile I heard Sanzo shouting at me again.

"Where the hell were you?!" He shouted.

"Sorry, I was having a shower and Gojyo seemed not to know how to pick my mobile up." I said. "Anything wrong?"

"Excuse Sanzo." Hakkai said apparently picking the mobile up from Sanzo. "The bus has had some little problems and he is angry."

"Ah, pity." I said. "Has anyone gone hurt?"

"No, no." He said about laughing. "But we just wanted to tell you that I forgot maybe I left the washing machine on so… well, just have a look and when it ends you hang the laundry."

"Aye, aye." I said. "Right, the laundry is done. I'll hang it tomorrow."

"Have you found the dinner?" He asked.

"Tell her I miss her!" I heard Goku shouting near the mobile. "Tell her I miss her!"

"Tell Goku I heard him." I said smiling. "I miss him too. By the way, the dinner… we've picked the vegetable cream and… I think this is something like… scrambled eggs?"

"Oh, fine, but… well, I thought it was better to match the cream with the croquettes or… well, maybe the pepper styled hawk or…"

"Hak, hey, don't worry." I said. "We will unfreeze the croquettes on a jiffy."

Suddenly the phone flew from my hand and I turned to see Gojyo.

"What's wrong Hakkai?" He asked him. "Ah, pity… No, don't worry; I'll make her have dinner… No, we've been studying all the day so we've just arrived a little while ago… No, no, we came back walking… Ah, my fault… No, I'm afraid I tried to program the DVD to record a film and what I did was programming the TV to turn on instead; turned on TV and no film recorded… No way, I would never make her watch those kind of films with me, don't worry… Yeah, I'm taking care of all, don't worry… Hahaha, don't worry, I will. See you…"

Then he hung down.

"What was all that about the TV?" I asked him.

"It seems someone has shouted a bit before." He said. "The neighbours told Hakkai they heard someone shouting here so I had to lie to them and tell them I tried to record a porn film so I mistook and I did programmed the TV to turn on at the time." He said putting the phone aside and then holding out his hand to make me stand up from my seat again.

I felt weird about my legs, they were trembling and I felt as if I had a lighted amber burning me inside my downs.

"Dear… do you feel right?" He asked me.

"Hum, I think I'm a bit weak…" I said suddenly feeling as if my legs were melting.

Suddenly I felt how I was raised in the air and he held me at his arms carrying me until we were at Hakkai's bedroom where he placed me softly at the bed.

"Stay here, I'm heating the cream and I'll bring you dinner here." He said.

"Ah, no." I said. "No, no, no, no. I'm the cook here while Hakkai is not here, I can't allow you to do such!"

"Please, allow me." He said holding me down at the bed softly. "Allow me to take care of you at least today, please."

I then realised I would be making a mistake but…

"Ok, you cook." I said. "To tell the truth is…"

"Do not move from here." He said before bowing down and kissing me. "I'll make you feel like a little princess." He added smiling and winking at me.

"Sure, but…" I said looking away.

"What?" He asked.

"I think you should put on something else than that." I added referring to his still naked body.

"You are a little pixie." He said smiling and bowing to pick up his boxer.

He sat down smiling to put them on and when he stood up, he bowed again to kiss me once again and then he took my underwear.

"No, no." He said when I outstretched my hand to try and hold them. "Allow me. This is a complete service. B&D."

"B&D?" I asked while he put my legs one after another in my knickers' leg holes and then made me raise my bottom to end up putting them on me before holding the bra and putting it on me too.

"Bed & Dinner." He said winking and pinching my buttock softly before standing up and leaving. "Pity it's just cream what I can offer you today…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Gojyo's voice)

"Hum… smells heavenly." Isa said when I went back the bedroom carrying a tray with a pair of dishes full of vegetable cream with some fried bread dices. "And this?"

"Thought it would improve." I said smiling. "Something a bit more… glamorous for my little pixie-princess."

She then smiled holding the spoon and looking at it.

"Do not look for the other." I said. "Tonight as I told you, I'm giving you the deluxe complete B&D service. I'm feeding both."

"I can eat alone." She said as trying to mark a line.

"Sure, but I felt like doing this." I said holding the spoon and picking a spoonful of cream to blow a bit trying to make it not burn before offering it to her.

I thought she would not take it because she was so serious, but suddenly she smiled and opened her mouth softly allowing me to feed her.

"Hum… hot." She said shaking her hand softly.

"Sorry." I said holding another one and blowing it to eat it myself. "Hum! True, it's boiling hot."

Then she held her laugh and that made me also felt the same.

Man, that was being a perfect day, even when she made me start it caged at a place making me act as if I was interested on how to teach a language to little kids.

Who could have thought it could be so nice and exciting to do something so simple as feeding a cute girl as the one now in front of me.

"How are you now, dear?" I asked her when I saw her touching her abs. "Does it hurt much?"

"Hurt?" She asked confused.

"I mean… it was your first, wasn't it?" I asked her feeding her another spoonful of now warm cream before taking another myself. "You don't have to hide it, I know what happens after that."

She then fell silent and diverted the gaze to a side.

"It feels like I had something down there." She said placing her hands softly at her thighs softly as if she was embarrassed on that. "And my legs seem not to want to hold me…"

"Don't worry." I said. "All that will last just a bit. I swear you that tomorrow morning you will feel like this pain was just part of a bad dream. And you will never feel that pain again." I said caressing her cheek softly and kissing her forehead softly. "Another one?" I asked offering her the last spoonful of cream.

"Go, that was our second dish…" She said half smiling. "Do you want me to go off here due to overload of cream?"

"Ok, no more cream." I said smiling. "I'll pick all this up, clean them a bit and… do you feel like watching TV or you prefer resting a bit?"

"Resting will me more than fine." She said.

I went to clean all, but when I went back the bedroom I saw her completely relaxed over the bed and sleeping peacefully.

I laid against the doorframe looking at that delighting image and smiling I shook my head.

"You've stand a lot." I muttered moving her slightly to open the bed and after laying next to her cover both of us with the sheets and blanket. "It's been… wonderful, really."

How amazing, while I hug her that slept peacefully against my chest I remembered all what happened just a couple of hours before or so.

And amazingly, what filled my mind then was not the pleasure she made me feel, she was inexperienced and so, she didn't knew so well how to move to make a man crazy, no… it was the pleasure I felt watching her react to all and every single thing I did on her, it was the pleasure I felt watching her face while we did it… and those veiled eyes in pleasure with her lips, those delicious lips red of being kissed and softly bitten by me.

She was still sleeping when I unintentionally rubbed her groin making her moan and shiver slightly.

I smiled holding my laugh of pleasure seeing she was so sensitive she felt even the slightest rub.


	26. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: Leaving. The end of a dream.**

"Ufff… not again, please…" I muttered when Gojyo moved his hand softly to caress my pelvis. "I'm exhausted…"

"Ok, ok." He said smiling impishly. "Feeling better this time?"

"Think so." I said trying to stand up and feeling pain at my lower parts.

"Hum, I suppose as you are so sensitive it will still hurt you a bit until more than the third time…" He added sitting back me and holding me softly to kiss my neck.

"No, it's not too painful, I mean… it's fine." I said going pink.

He was being really a cute guy, expert as he seemed to be about those things, he had taken a lot of care about me in all those two times since the first one. And I must admit that as he said, the only one hurting a bit was the first one, yet… well, he was really really tender and soft while doing it, so caring about not hurting me…

"Hum, honey… if you keep on doing that I'll not be able to grant you I don't repeat right now." He said when I hug him softly and kissed him softly but deep.

"Please, I'm beginning…" I said smiling. "Not two times on a go, please…"

"Sure." He said still holding me and kissing my neck on a sweet way. "Any plans now?"

"Aye, I was thinking about… well, don't know." I said while I put on my knickers and then a shirt to be able to get up. "That woke up made my mind go blank."

"Shall I suggest then?" He said burying his hands into my abs caressing my navel softly.

"Something to do and that we can both like?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "What about going to that huge park we went when it was sunny on weekends?" He asked kissing my neck softly. "You know, the one this relationship began."

"Ah, I remember." I said. "Could we leave that for tomorrow, please? That way when the rest phone here today we will be able to tell them so tomorrow they call just at night or to the cell phone."

"Ok." He said. "Then we study again today, but this afternoon please promise me we will go somewhere else."

"Promise." I said smiling. "Now… let's get wear or we will miss the bus again."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Gojyo's voice)

I wish I could have said I could control myself all the time, but really, I was afraid of doing something that could hurt the little tender and delicate creature I had now at my arms while we sat at a park bench after a long day studying at the university library where I had to hold myself from giving any kind of love sign.

I don't know if she realised, but while she was studying and doing some homework, I spent all the time watching her on a dissimulated way.

The longer I looked at her, the worse I went. I explain it; she was wearing a great top that was supposed to fall gracefully at her shoulders keeping baggy the rest, but when she laid a bit forward to write anything or while she was studying, it seemed to be a huge and generous neckline that showed me that was in front of her what was hidden by the woollen top.

I had to bite the pen I was holding to control myself while I felt something growing in my pants. Then when I removed my sight from her and tried to cool up by reading those boring lines she called notes for exams, what had been happening every night during the past three nights and I felt even worse as I was going horny again with just remembering those moments.

Finally I had to tell her I was leaving before her and went to the vending machine to get the coldest thing I could to bury it at my pants before she came and saw me like that.

We had a snack there and after it, we returned home to have real lunch there and so, trying to keep on using the things Hakkai left us already cooked but frozen so as to keep them the longer the best.

"What are you thinking?" She suddenly asked me while we were sitting at that park bench watching some kind of amateur basketball match between some teens.

"Nothing." I said.

I was lying, but I couldn't confess her all I had on mind then when I was hugging her so tenderly was her soft body laying over a bed while she patted and moaned as response to my touch.

"You are not thinking anything?" She asked me.

"Well, I was thinking on how pretty you are." I said half telling her the truth.

"Oh… I was thinking on how hard was the throw they did just now." She answered looking back at the game.

Suddenly she began going pink at her cheeks and I knew I managed to surprise her once again.

Then she shivered once.

"Are you cold?" I asked her that nodded.

Then I just opened my jacket and attracted her a bit more towards me so I covered her with it too, I took the chance to also get a bit of fun. I buried my left hand at her robes slowly climbing along her abs towards her chest and over her bra where it prevented me from doing anything else.

Would she go mad at me if I bought her a couple of underwear sets? A couple of sets that were sexy and at the same time allowed me playing with what they hid better than what the ones like the one she was wearing today.

"Could you please…" She muttered for me without removing her eyes from the pitch.

"Sorry, something was blocking my way." I said.

"Well, not here, please." She said.

I was astonished on how cold she could be on such matters when there was other people around, people she didn't even knew.

Suddenly…

"Hey, Isa!" We heard someone calling her while other voice called me. "Gojyo!"

"Orion!" She said.

"Hakkai, what the hell are you doing here?!" I said shocked when we moved to a deserted alley so as not to call for attention.

I mean… they were not supposed to come back until the following day.

"Gojyo, something's happened!" Hakkai said frightened. "You are not going to believe it… Goku has…"

"I'm looking for my friend, have you seen him?" The wolf-guy asked Isa.

"No." She shook her head. "Why? Didn't he told you where he was going?"

"No, it was… we were shopping some fruits and suddenly when I turned around he was gone!"

"Same went with Goku!" Hakkai said.

Suddenly somebody else appeared there and the first impulse I had was to cover Isa by outstretching my arm in front of her; however I was not the only one, wolf-guy did the same.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Isa's voice)

"It's time for all to go back their track." Jason said looking to the guys with me.

"What's that?" I asked then. "What do you mean Jason?"

He then had a look at me and looked back to Hakkai, Gojyo and Orion.

"It's lasted a lot." He said. "It's time for you to return where you came."

"What the hell are you speaking about?!" Gojyo said. "Listen, if you get any closer to her I'll…"

"Do not keep all the fun for you." Orion said. "I'll rip him apart if he dares to do anything fool here."

"I'm not doing anything." Jason said. "But time here is up, you are all going back to where you came and that you should never have left. So I should recommend you to say good bye before it reaches you."

"Wait a moment!" I shouted at him. "Where are Goku and Sanzo? Why are not here?!"

"They're already gone." He said. "Time has ended and so they are returning. It will be dangerous we kept on here."

"Wait a moment!" I said. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

He then looked at me sadly and then away.

"I would have rathered you to have know other way." He just stated while there was a bright light that began sucking Hakkai.

"Hakkai!" I said trying to hold his hand.

"Don't worry Isa." He said just smiling. "We've spent a wonderful time here…"

"No, don't leave, please!" I said about crying. "You have to stay here!"

Then he disappeared.

"Isa." Gojyo said beginning to shine too and hugging me. "Isa, I would like to… ask you something…"

"What ever!" I said while kissing him wanting him to stay there forever.

"Isa, please… if we ever came back to life, if we ever met again in this life or the next… please, promise we will be friends again." He asked me.

"Of course." I said smiling. "Same goes for me. If you ever met me on another life, even if we can't remember each other… please, be my friends again."

He then held me tight and he kissed me as I was willing.

It lasted for a song and as it began it ended and I fell flat in the ground over my knees crying my eyes out.

"I wish it could be other way…" Jason said sadly patting my head before disappearing again.

I was crying so bitterly I didn't realised Orion bowed over his heels next to me and either that when I fell down inconscient he was the one picking me up and carrying me.

When I woke up again I was at my bedroom, the alarm clock rang and so I felt I just woke up from a dream.

Then I felt something licking my face and howling before licking me again.

"Enough Lupus." I heard someone calling him while hitting a wall next to me.

Suddenly someone rang at my door so I had to leave the weird gigantic wolf alone at my bedroom and opened the door to notice Orion there.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"It was not a dream…" I muttered as I saw him.

No, when all began, the flat opposite mine was empty and I never had a big wolf-like pet with me.

I then fell down against the doorframe covering my mouth and sobbing.

Orion just held me on a hug with a single arm and looked up allowing me to cry at his chest.

"Everyone left, but I stayed." He said. "As you. We have to be strong, life must keep on for both…"


	27. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: ??.**

"Hey, Isa." My friend Sergio told me while I walked out of the room where us university girls were changing into our graduation tunics. "Wow, you look astonishing."

"Thanks." I said smiling mildly and holding his hat that had fallen from his hands. "Here, you should take a bit more care about your belongings."

"Hey, I'm really proud of you." He said hitting my cheek softly as playing. "You've done it well. You've changed a lot, really."

"It's been hard." I said sighing. "Anyway, I've not been the best one."

"How the hell is this wore?!" Orion asked going in the room and stopping with the toga tying him up like if he had messed with it.

"Orion, Orion, stop it." I said going to hold him a bit. "You don't have to fight with it, you have to wear it. What a mess you've made out of this…" I said softly and mother-like while I moved his toga to entangle it and then help him wearing it on the right way.

"So?" My friend said while I helped Orion putting on his robes well. "What do you expect to do now?"

"Remember I got in contact with that Japanese guy, Akira?" I asked him.

"Ah, yes." He said.

"Well, Akira seemed to know an old mate of him that it happens to be the new director of a new film that is going to be 'beginners' level so…" I said dropping that part.

"And?" He asked. "Please, please tell me…"

"Yeah, tell us." Another friend said. "Do not leave us with the doubt."

"It seems she is going to be the English teacher for some actors." Orion said. "And I'm going with her to give a hand."

"Wow!" They said. "Congratulations!! A famous mate!!"

"Ok, ok." I said while I heard some girls asking me to get autographs while others tried to bury me with their arms and Orion saw all happen with a smile at his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

It was nearly a year and a half since everything happened, but just Orion and I seem to know or remember about what happened. The rest don't remember Goku was my cousin or that there was once a human Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo living with me at my home.

They left and I was really sad, maybe that is the reason why I changed this much; perhaps it was the promises I made before the guys left, maybe it was I finally chose to change something in my life or that I finally found the strength to give the next step.

"Ready for the celebration?" Orion asked me holding my hand tight.

"Hum." I say smiling due to the security that hand is passing me.

That's something that has also changed. Orion and I are now best friends you can ever met. For both it was hard to lose our friends, I suppose I never talked too much about his friend and my classmate Gokijiyou; he also left after Sanzo's party.

What can I say? I suppose it was that what tied us that much, after seeing our friends leave we both looked for some support and help on the other one. That was the reason he began attending lessons more than before and I used to spend my free time with him. We had dinner together and despite we slept on our flat each, it was usual for us to met downstairs and he giving me a lift cause I 'kept on missing the bus', he also waited for me to end up at my part-time-work at the university cantina and we usually had a lot of dinners together, at his place or mine; we exchanged university notes and also housekeeping little tricks.

"Yaw!!" We all shouted in joy when all the celebration was over and the photos taken.

"Are you already leaving?" Our friends asked Orion and I while we said we had to leave.

"Aye, we have to pick our bus for the nearest international airport." I said. "And as soon as we arrive Tokyo we have to spend two days of madness settling there and being explained about our work and…"

"And if you don't stop speaking and move your ass we will be losing the plane." Orion said from the car door standing and speaking across the top of the car with a leg in the car and his arms over the car ceiling. "Your friend was coming to Tokyo's airport to pick us up, remember?"

"Ah, yes." I said. "Well, I will be posting back you guys. We will keep on contact."

"C'mon!" Orion said pushing the horn while our friends, mates and I began hugging each others. "We still have to pick your bags up and Lupus is not going to get in his transporting box so easily!!"

"Coming, coming!" I said complaining. "Bye, Luis."

"Good bye." He said. "Ah, by the way, I've always thought you two did a good couple. You two are so close and get along so well it's really incredible you have still not hooked together."

"Please…" I said joking. "I've never been so for him."

"I wish you can find for the one right for you." He said. "You two are like angels… Take care please, I wish you all the luck possible…" He said hugging me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isa-chan!!" Suddenly a Japanese guy said shouting and waving at me at the airport. "Isa-chan, it's me, Ayato!!"

Suddenly I felt how a couple of arms surrounded me by the neck hanging from my back and making me nearly fall while another person removed whoever clang on my back from me and both fell over me.

"Oh, my, my…" A soft voice said. "I told you two to behave."

"Ah!!" A little teen voice said scared. "We've smashed her!!"

"Get away, you baka-suro!" A man voice said. "Are you ok, miss?"

"I think…" I said rubbing my forehead as I sat up and then staring at the man outstretching his hand towards me.

It was unmistakable, middle length red hair tied on a short ponytail, pale skin, Latin-lover appearance despite of the cowboy hat… yet his eyes were human brown.

"Sorry Miss…" A teenager human Son Goku told me wearing a worried face. "Didn't mean to fall over you… again."

"Stop bothering her, you morons." A blond man with hard appearance and purplish blue eyes said telling them off on a rough way while a guy with short brown spiky hair wearing glasses and smart robes stood next to them looking at me with a soft look at his face.

"Are you ok, Miss?" That guy asked me.

"Perfect." I recognised half smiling and holding their hands to be pulled up to my feet again.

"My name is Ethan Connelly." The Gojyo guy said. "Er… I have the weird impression I already know you. Like if we already knew each other…"

Then their last words before leaving came back to my mind.

"_Isa, please… if we ever came back to life, if we ever met again in this life or the next… please, promise we will be friends again."_ They asked me.

"_Of course."_ I said smiling. _"Same goes for me. If you ever met me on another life, even if we can't remember each other… please, be my friends again."_

"No, we don't meet from before." I said smiling mildly. "Isabel, from Spain. Please, take good care of me."

"Isa, are you ok?" Akira asked me while Orion came back with our bags at an airport cart. "Oh, I see you've already met the actors."

"Aye; I'm alright." I said smiling at him. "And aye, I have just met them."

"Isa and his friend Orion are going to be your teachers." Akira explained the quartet. "They are going to be living with us at the same building, so I expect you to treat them well, specially her."

"Sure thing, boss." Gojyo-guy said.

"You may think I'm also crazy, but… do we met from before?" Hakkai said.

"Same goes here." I admitted smiling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later while I was settling at the suit I had for me at building…

"I can't believe they have returned." Orion said.

"No, not returned." I said smiling while I emptied my suitcase. "Reincarnated. They have different names, jobs, identities… they don't remember a thing. Just as they said they would."

"What are you speaking about?" He told me standing up from my bed where he had been lying playing with Lupus and a ball among his hands. "Do you really believe those kindergarten-tales?"

"Well... I want to believe on it, yes." I said. "Hum... I think this is just a bit little..."

"It's just you women always bring a lot of stuff." Orion said. "Whose idea was to bring so many clothing and specially, books and shoes?"

"A lady must always have something to wear fitting the situation." I said.

"And what situation does this fit?" He asked showing me a miniskirt.

"Hand it to me." I said removing it from his hands to hide it. "It's just in case we have chance of going to a disco..." I muttered.

"It must be hard for you." He then said. "Having already got over that chap and then someone as similar as him appears in your..."

I then covered his lips with a finger to make him shut up.

"Don't say anything else." I said smiling mildly. "That guy is not him as we knew him, maybe we should give them a chance."

"You could suffer again, you know?" He asked me then.

"Hum." I nodded. "But now I know I can count on you to be with me, nii-chan."

"Oniisan?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"It means 'elder brother' in Japanese." I said smiling and keeping on with unpacking my things.

"Nii-chan..." He muttered to then smile. "How is it said 'little sister'?"

"Don't know." I said.

"Okaasan!!" Goku said running into my bedroom and hiding back me. "Please, help!!"

"You baka-suro!!" Gojyo's clone said arriving bare-chested to my room holding a rolled towel while I saw he had his face awfully made up. "Come here and pay for your nasty tricks!!"

"Ehem." I said looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I don't… spoiled anything." He said. "I get that silly monkey and I leave."

"What's he done now?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked. "This is what!" He added angry and showing me his face and shirt. "He's played to be the stylist on me while I was taking a nap!"

"Man… I think I'll leave for my bedroom a bit." Orion said. "Move Lupus."

"Kid, mind apologizing to the man here?" I asked Goku at my back.

"I'm not kid, my name is Goku." He said. "Go-ku."

"What a beautiful name, Goku." I said smiling. "Now do you mind apologizing to the young men here for painting him up?"

"Sorry." He said. "I was trying to help."

"See?" I told Gojyo's double. "He already apologized."

"Yeah…" He said sighing. "I wonder how am I supposed to remove all this. I tried rubbing but…"

"Goku, what've you put on him?" I asked him.

"I stole something from the make-up artists." Goku said. "I think they were long-lasting and water proof."

"Ok, I think I can help." I said moving to the second bag I brought with me.

"Sure, you are a lady." Orion said while I opened it to reveal the toilet bag with the basics toiletries and also a lot of make up and de-makeup products. "Now I understand why it was so big and heavy."

"Orion, if you are leaving why don't you take Goku with you?"

"I… sure." He said. "Guy, I'm watching you." He added for Gojyo.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said. "And my name is not Guy, it's Ethan, Ethan Connelly."

"Whatever." Orion said. "Coming Goku?"

"Hum." He said nodding.

"Ok, Mr. Connelly." I said smiling. "Let's go to the mini-sink here so we can water your face."

"That boyfriend of yours is a bit jealous, isn't him?" He said looking to the door for a second after they left.

"Oh, Orion is my best friend, he would do whatever needed for keeping me safe." I said holding a towel for him to dry his face while I went to get the only chair in the room after removing the bags I had placed over that.

"For having that name you seem to speak English really well." I said.

"I'm Japanese and English." He said smiling while I pooled a cotton ball with some de-makeup cream to begin rubbing his face softly trying to remove the make up stains. "Fifty-fifty."

"Ah, a taboo child." I said remembering on his story as Sha Gojyo.

"Yeah!" He said in fun as if he suddenly caught the joke. "Well, you seem to have already studied that freaky film well."

Then someone knocked on the door and I went to open it and discovering Hakkai smiling at me.

"Sorry, may I come in?" He said. "Are you too busy now?"

"Ah, yes." I said. "Sure, come in. I was giving a hand to your mate… Ethan, was it?"

"Aye, Ethan Connelly." Gojyo said still sitting with his eyes closed. "Actor in two third or forth category TV-series."

"Ah, I just came to… well, to introduce myself." Hakkai said. "And to see if you were already settled here."

"Ah, well, I'm still settling." I said. "I was when suddenly the kid, Goku and Ethan burst in my room."

"Man, you surely are a rude guy." He told him. "It's impolite to burst into a lady's room like that."

"I'm pretty used to that." I said smiling and kept on rubbing his face with the products removing the make up little by little. "I used to live with a gang of people for a year. Just a shared flat, nothing more. It was funny, but two were just like Goku and him."

"Well, it seems you are nice." Hakkai said smiling. "I'm happy it is you who is going to be our sensei."

"Well, at least I like oriental culture." I said as I pointed to the only books I had taken out: manga books and a tourist guide book of Japan, especially Tokyo. "Anyway, what about you guys? Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Dr. Futawa." Hakkai said. "I am a formal doctor and amateur actor. I met the director as one of my patients when I was working and then once when I was performing with an amateur company of my university student times. He said I was perfect for a role on a film he wanted to record and… well, here I am."

"I'm professional actor." Gojyo said. "Yet… well, I've had not much luck, just no-famous-series and soap operas. Yet it seems the director wanted my performance. He told me the same than to Dr." He added wearing a funny face and so managing to eat a bit of the product at his face.

"Do not move or you will keep on eating this." I said pulling from his hair a bit down softly. "You are nearly done. And what about the blond man? What about him?"

"He is not too social." Gojyo said. "Sorry, not to move."

"Well, he is not the kind of outgoing person you would expect from a model." Hakkai said. "But that's what he is; he is called Ivvan Karpovva, and he is a Russian model that came here looking for work, he has had not much success lately; he is with the little kid, Goku-kun. It seems he picked him up some time ago, Goku-kun is a teenager, he will be the forth main actor."

"Four actors, with some problems for English." I said. "Yet you two seem to handle a bit."

"Well, handling is something but now we have to perform, and there are a lot of sentences we can't understand, at least me." Hakkai said smiling and rubbing his head.

"Same goes for me with Japanese." I said smiling. "I can speak three languages more or less well, obviously Japanese is not on that list." I added joking as I ended removing Gojyo's make up. "Ok, Ethan, you are done. Stand up and wash your face at the sink before I keep on doing your de-make-up."

"Well, it happens that Japanese is our mother language." Gojyo said smiling and standing up. "So if you want we could help you with that."

"It's something nice for you guys." I said smiling and replacing the product at it's place and then taking a new one. "A nice offer."

"Well, if you are teaching us English, then we could arrange an exchange, your English lessons for our Japanese ones." Gojyo said drying his face with the towel.

"We'll see." I said in fun as he sat down again so I could keep on de-making him up. "By the way, I was wondering… how do you say 'younger sister'?"

"Younger sister?" Gojyo asked confused.

"It is 'Imouto', miss." Hakkai said. "Imouto-san if it's someone else's sister."

"Imouto…" I said. "Oh, oh… I think I misspelled the terms… I called someone Oniisan."

"Whose elder brother was it?" Hakkai asked me.

"My elder brother, well, not biological brother but… somehow sentimental." I explained making him confused. "Kokoro's brother." I added pointing to my heart.

Then I saw how Gojyo explained it to Hakkai and he laughed.

"Then it could be right like you called him." He said.

"By the way, do you know why did Goku-kun called me Okasan?" I asked them. "If I am not mistaken that means… mother?"

"It seems he has found a mother in you." Hakkai said. "That or maybe he was joking."

"Hum." I said. "I think I'm going to get along well with you guys." I finally said half smiling.

"Sure." Gojyo said holding my hand to stop it and opening his eyes. "After all it seems we are going to stay here caged for a long while."

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a good friendship." Hakkai said.

"Granted on a 100 per cent."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOMBRE**

**APARIENCIA**

**Gokijiyou**

**Orion **

**Lupus**

**Ivvan Karpovva**

**(Genjo Sanzo)**

**Job: Model**

**Dr. Futawa**

**(Cho Hakkai)**

**Job: Doctor**

**Goku**

**(Son Goku)**

**Job: Sport star**

**Ethan Connelly**

**(Sha Gojyo)**

**Job: Actor**


End file.
